Angels Wings
by Elf Dragon
Summary: Squall's found a new family and without knowing has turned his back on his old. And the new baby's name is...
1. Misfortunes

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Square owns all the things to do with FF8 apart from Rinoa she's training my dog and Selphie is under my bed eating candy, they are mine.  
Hey there, I've just completely fixed this chapter so it shouldn't have any mistakes in it, yay for me. Read and Review please.

************_  
_Angel's Wings**

by Elf Dragon

**********

  
_I turned my head, quickly searching my surroundings. Dark figures moved at the edges of my vision and nothing seemed to make sense. It looked like I was in a darkened cave. A shadow leapt out of the darkness towards me. "Help me!" I cried, and closed my eyes. The shadow swept through me, leaving a cold feeling in my very bones. I opened my eyes, but the shadow had blurred into darkness again. I tried to stand, but I was paralyzed. "Help me… Squall..." I whispered._

"Rinoa, I'm here," came a voice. Squall burst out of the darkness and kneeled next to me. I smiled weakly. Squall cast Esuna on me banishing the cold from my body and helped me to my feet. "Come on," he said. There was a bloodcurdling scream… a shadow dove… sword shining… aiming for me. Squall dived in front of me… sword plunging into his chest… he fell to the ground. "R.Rin.Rinoa," he coughed as blood trickled out his mouth. My tears fell, shining red in midair.

"Squall! Noooooooo!" I screamed, lurching up from my bed.  


  
I shook myself. "It was just a dream," I whispered, fumbling for a glass of water. My throat felt tight and sore, but the water helped. I lay down again, trying to sleep, but my thoughts just kept running around inside my head.

"So this is what it is like when you think too much," I murmured. The clock said 11:00… 12:00… and I was still awake. "That's it, I'm going." I stood up, got dressed, and walked out the door.

Life in the garden was good. Squall was happy about his new room - it had a TV and more goodies. I'd made sure I got his old room, so I was happy too.

Slowly I walked to his door, knocked lightly, and then opened it. Squall was half-asleep on the couch with a book on his lap. "Rinoa? What's the matter?" he asked, watching me carefully.

"I can't sleep," I said.

Squall blinked to wake himself up. "Come here," he said gently, and patted the space next to him. I crossed the room and snuggled into him.

He smiled. "Now try to sleep." I leaned against his shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked, staring at the book on the floor.

"A book," he laughed.

"Oh, very funny. The name, please?"

"It's called Great Leaders. It has stories about how they handle their groups and made decisions," he replied. I sat up.

"Squall, you do know that we're behind you all the way?"

"Yeah, I know." He hugged me.

I gazed around the room. Everything was always so neat - SeeD uniform hanging up, books stacked neatly, desk calendar actually up to date. Speaking of which… "You _are_ taking me to the dance tomorrow, and you _will_ dance with me, _right_?" I asked in a challenging voice.

"No way! I'm dancing with Shiva!" He smiled. "I actually have to do a speech for the new SeeDs… but even that wouldn't let me escape, would it?"

"No one escapes me - I'm just too cute. I hope you still dance as well as you did last time," I said, and yawned.

"Whatever." He gently stroked my hair. With one last sigh of contentment I closed my eyes and slept.  


**********

  
I ran madly through the halls. _Where in the world is Zell? I can't finish the decorating without him_, I thought crankily, _and he's not getting the hotdogs I promised if he doesn't work._

"Hey Irvy, you seen Zell?" I asked, seeing Irvine in the cafeteria.

He looked up and smiled. "Hi Sephie! Uh, no, sorry, can't say I have," he said. He looked down at the ground and scratched his head. "Um… about tonight… do I have to wear a tux? I mean, the hat doesn't go with it." I glared at him.

"No hat! You will be in a tux, and I don't care how much you grumble!" I stormed off.

Irvine smiled to himself. _She's cute when she's angry._  


**********

  
I woke, feeling very peaceful. Squall was still asleep, with his arms holding me gently against him. His light brown hair hung down over his eyes. I gently brushed it back, and his eyelids slowly opened, revealing his pale blue eyes. He smiled, and took one arm from my waist to rub his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked.

I got up to look at the clock in the kitchen. "Well, didn't we sleep in! It's 12 o'clock," I smiled.

Squall looked very surprised but was too busy trying not to yawn to speak. "Um, I have to get ready for tonight," he said, slowly getting up. He made his way to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Some toast would be nice, thank you," I answered sitting down at the table feeling the sun on my skin.  


**********

  
"Bye, Instructor Trepe!" called one of the many Trepies. I smiled back at her and sat back at my desk to start the very slow process of marking the tests.

A hand gripped my shoulder. I recognised the gloved hand with a fireball on it, and immediately flipped him.

"Ow! Quistis, I'm your friend, remember?" Zell whined, getting up.

"That was your fault," I commented, not looking up from my work.

"Well, I came to remind you that you have one hour to get ready for the dance." He smiled to himself, looking through my file cabinet. He pulled out a heavy looking folder with "Zell Dincht" printed on the front.

"Zell, put that down! In that is every little thing you have done wrong!" I sighed. _Why did I tell him that?_

Giving up on marking the tests, I looked up and saw he had pulled out five of the folders and laid them on a desk. He was snickering at something he had pulled from the largest one. I moved around behind him to look over his shoulder, and saw Seifer's photo of a one-fingered salute. "I can't believe his folder is bigger than mine, and he's on the disciplinary committee! Look at this: he snuck out to see girls," he laughed. He placed it back in the cabinet and picked up Selphie's. "This stinks - running in the hall, singing at one in the morning. stupid goody two shoes. And there's no way I'll get any laughs from Squall's file." He stared at the puny little thing.

"Don't you have to get ready for the dance?" I asked, taking his moment of lost concentration to put all the files back.

"Hey, yeah! Thanks, Quisty, I forgot. Oh yeah, I was meant to give this to Nida. Can ya do it for me?" He dropped a note on my desk and ran off. I shook my head, picked up the note and left.  


**********

  
"This is so beautiful," Quistis told me.

I smiled happily. "Thank you! Zell helped - though I had to bribe him. He's actually very creative." I took two glasses of wine from a passing waiter and handed one to Quistis, then Rinoa and Squall joined us - Squall in his SeeD uniform looking dashingly handsome and Rinoa in her white dress, practically glowing.

Squall nodded, smiling briefly. "Hello, ladies."

"Hi Squall! Hi Rinoa!" I laughed. "Time to Paaaaarrttaaayyyy!"

"Um, I'm going to sit down, sorry, bye," Squall said, sounding panicked, and left.

"You know you can't back away from dancing!" Rinoa called, also laughing. She turned back to us. "So where are the guys?"

"Well, Zell is eating - as usual - and Irvine is trying to get used to not wearing a hat." Quistis smiled, fixing up her uniform.

"So how'd you get Squall to come out to the real world for a little while?" I asked, pretending to be shocked.

"That's obvious, Selphie," Quistis teased. "She used a crowbar." Rinoa and I laughed.

"Hey, what ya laughing about?" Zell asked, fixing his hair.

"Nothing!" Rinoa and I chorused.

"Hey, um, Selphie, you know how I helped with the decorations and all. Can you let me on the committee? I really had fun and you don't have to bribe me." He seemed very nervous - almost knocking over a waiter when he grabbed himself a glass of wine.

"Of course, Zell. You know anyone can join! Welcome aboard!" I jumped up and down and hugged him.

"Now everyone, our Commander, Squall Leonhart will speak to you," came a voice.  


**********

  
I walked across the stage to the mike as the audience applauded.

"Thank you, SeeD. SeeD - It's a strange word isn't it? A word that is both respected and feared. Being a SeeD may put responsibilities on your shoulders that you don't think you are ready for, but you will soon see it's for the best. The good of the world is in your grasp. Wear the name with pride, because SeeD are the protectors of the world. Congratulations to those that passed the test today. I hope you succeed in your missions. Good luck," I said, then walked off the stage.

Lost in my own world, I moved back to my seat and sipped on some wine. A familiar song played in the background but I was barely listening. _Waltz for the Moon_, I realised, smiling.

"Squall? Hello? Are you in the real world? You promised you'd dance with me," Rinoa pouted, waving her hand in front of my face.

Watching Irvine and Selphie dancing, I took her hand and bowed, "Coming, princess."  


**********

  
We walked to the dance floor hand in hand, and danced as if it was completely natural to us. I glanced around the room - Irvine and Selphie were dancing, Zell was chatting to a girl and Quistis was talking to Nida. The song ended, and slower music began. I leaned on Squall's shoulder, letting the music wash over me as I listened to his heartbeat. As the last note ended, I reluctantly pulled away. I always felt safe with him.

We walked over to the rest of the group. Selphie apparently didn't like slow dances, and had started the group talking about how cute Squall and I looked together. Irvine walked up to Squall and whispered something in his ear. Squall went bright red and muttered, "Whatever." Everyone laughed. "I'm getting some air," Squall said, still looking down.  


**********

  
We walked out to the balcony. _What damn right do they have to tell me what to do?_ I thought icily, leaning against the edge.

"Squall, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked. She moved next to me and stared up into my eyes.

"…Nothing." I stared at the sky. _Hyne, this is beautiful. I'm glad Nida got my note about landing at Timber_, I thought. A shooting star crossed the midnight sky. At the same time, we both pointed up at it and laughed.

Rinoa leaned on my chest. "Squall, you won't leave me anytime soon, will you?" she asked, she twisted her head around to look at me.

"As long as both of us live, I'll be here," I said simply, gently brushing her cheek. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and reached into my pocket. "Rinoa, I, well… will you…"

"Commander!" Xu called. She walked over and saluted, apparently not noticing my glare. "I have a letter here for your eyes only - It's urgent." She handed over the envelope, saluted again, and left. I ripped it open and read it quickly.

I stopped breathing. The tears rolled down my face.

"Squall, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked, concerned.

"Laguna's dying," I whispered.  


**********

  
**_Heh heh. this is my way of getting back at other writers for writing good stories and then leaving a cliffhanger. Um yeah so hopefully you've read this chapter and not just skipped right to the bottom so you can review now. Cya. Elf Dragon_**

****

Edited by Draic *_* 


	2. Promise me

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or their characters, Rinoa gave up teaching my dog and I ran out of candy for Selphie so I own nothing Square owns the world… ok my world.

Well I didn't think I would get this far, you know like my first two fics no one seemed to like but I guess third times a charm… right? Any way I want to thank some people so if you didn't review the first chapter or reviewed it to late then skip this part.

Firstly thank you to ~Rinoa Heartilly~, Zidanes NEW Princess, IC aka dagger aka Rinoa the girl that's too lazy to sign in, Squell, rinoa h, Squally-poo's Gurlfriend

To princess jade and ______ I guess I am evil all my friends say so and my brother, I promise I won't leave you hanging, I can't have mad and crazy readers can I?

PolarBear, I won't start stopping in the middle … much hehe as much as I hate to say it, stopping makes people want to read it more, damm I hate myself…

Sarah Rivera, I set myself some rules for fics, always finish the fic, don't flame people and don't read any gays there just sick, thanks any way.

Optical Goddess, it's not "Entangled Hearts" but that is the story keep me posted.

Well thanks everyone now for the moment you have been waiting for….

**********

****

Angel's Wings

by Elf Dragon

**********

I sat slumped against the Ragnarok's seat, struggling to think clearly. I was finally through crying - it felt like all my tears were used up. I closed my eyes, remembering the moment…

Rinoa had looked so upset when she heard the news. Laguna and I had only just started to get along; Laguna had been very nice to her and to hear he was dying must have been a terrible shock, but at the moment I didn't care. My mental barriers shot up as I closed everything off, trying to deal with the pain. She tried to comfort me but I just slumped against the wall. Perhaps she understood that she couldn't help me right now, so she ran back into the ballroom. Part of me wanted her to come back and just sit next to me. I just stared out at nothing, numbly waiting for something to happen. After what felt like an eternity, Rinoa came back and persuaded me to come with her to my office. I said nothing, just letting her pull me along.

"What was so important that I had to miss the party?" Selphie asked as we walked in. She was spinning around in my high-backed black chair, dwarfed by the huge seat. I said nothing, standing in the shadows and numbly looking around the room. Quistis and Irvine were sitting on the other two chairs and watching me, obviously surprised to see the tears on my cheeks.

"Well?" asked Zell, shadow boxing in the corner. When I didn't answer, he turned around. They all looked at me, concerned. I took my time, smoothing the crumpled letter and trying to regain control over myself. Finally I could look up, my face as expressionless as ever. I read aloud,

__

"Dear little brother,

I wish I could be sending you some good news for a change, but Laguna is dying. We believe he has been poisoned. It is very hard for him to speak, but when he can, he keeps saying that he must talk to you. Please come as soon as you can. Gary will meet you at the landing pad.

Love Ellone."

Everyone was quiet. "We have to see Sir Laguna… " Selphie cried, looking around the room.

"Selphie," Quistis said, putting her hand on the little girl's arm, "this should be Squall's time, don't you think?"

Everyone agreed, and followed me to the commander's flagship - the Ragnarok - a gift from Laguna for seventeen years' worth of missed presents. Selphie and Quistis hugged me, saying that it was for Laguna; Zell and Irvine shook my hand, saying nothing, and Rinoa kissed me on the cheek. They all waved goodbye as I slowly entered the ship.

I opened my eyes and found I was close to the landing pad, so I tapped a few buttons and started the landing sequence. As soon as the ship touched ground, I walked out and was immediately greeted by Gary. Ellone's husband - this tall figure with a usually happy face - was looking grim. His mussed-up dirty blond hair and tired, pale blue eyes added to the stressed image. As the commander of Esthar's army, he and Squall had soon come to know each other, and he had become one of Squall's good friends. They saluted each other, then walked to the lift in silence.

As the beauty of the city flashed by, I just couldn't stand it any longer. I broke the oppressive hush, and tried desperately to pretend this was just another SeeD mission.

"Gary, how… how did it happen?"

He looked straight ahead, realising how hard this was for both of us. "He was poisoned. A substance no-one seems to have seen before."

"…Who could have done it?"

He sighed. "Just about anyone. What makes it worse is that the poison waits in the body for a full month before it becomes active. We're not even sure how the poison entered his body. I wouldn't even know how to begin trying to trace the murderer. Bastard son of a Malboro."

Ward greeted us outside the bedroom, nodding once and opening the doors… and there was Laguna. He was lying in bed asleep, ghostly pale and extremely thin, hooked up to many different machines. Next to him was Ellone; she also seemed beyond tears. She looked up as we entered, then jumped up and threw her arms around me.

"He said only wake him when you came," she sobbed. "He said… he can feel the end." I nodded as she drew away.

Sitting down on the chair next to the bed, I gently touched Laguna's shoulder. "Dad?" 

Laguna slowly opened his eyes, then smiled. "Squall… I need to tell you something." He looked at Gary and Ellone. Ellone hugged him and left; Gary saluted and followed.

"Squall… I just want you to know I'm proud of you. I'm sorry that I wasn't a good dad… I had no idea that I had a son… because I wasn't there when the person I cared most about needed me. I should have returned with Ellone when I sent her to Winhill… Maybe Raine wouldn't have died and you two wouldn't have had to grow up in an orphanage…" He burst into a fit of coughing and seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Squall… Squall, never leave the one you love. Keep them by your side forever… promise… me." He gripped my hand, and I felt it weaken in my grasp. Laguna stopped moving.

"Dad! I won't, Dad…" I pulled out the small box from my pocket and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a diamond and two blue gems. "…because as soon as I see Rinoa again, I'll propose. I promise," I sobbed, putting it back in my pocket. I gently closed my father's eyes.

I refused to talk to anybody for a long time. The three of us sat around a table, listening to Laguna's will. Gary was holding Ellone tightly… I could tell she was fighting to keep the tears in. The list went on and on… but the very last thing was that Ellone was to be President of Esthar.

I stayed for the funeral, but left straight afterwards. I kept telling myself, "I have a promise to be kept". Like some sort of chant to keep myself going. I was sure that if I stopped I'd collapse and cry again.

"Can't you stay for the inauguration ceremony?" Ellone pleaded, even as she hugged him goodbye. "They want me to start straight away to help reassure the people. It's at dawn…"

"It seems leadership is cursing our family…" I murmured, and looked back up at her. "I wish you luck with Esthar, but I promised Dad… I'll feel better when I finish it." I hugged her again, then walked slowly to the lift, where Kiros and Ward stood ready for him.

Kiros smiled sadly "I still can't believe Laguna's gone… all those years of fun… but he never liked people to be sad. We just want to say that we would be honoured if you would allow us to be there for your wedding in his place." He said something in a different language and then smiled.

I got off the lift at the launch pad and stood there, not moving at all. It was all too difficult… I started slowly down to the Ragnarok.

"Squall, wait!"

I turned to see Gary running up to me. " I want you to know that you're not only my friend. You're the closest thing to a brother for me. You can rely on me for anything. This is one of the keys to the cyborgs. If you ever need help, then you have half my army." He handed me a small, clear blue key with Esthar's symbol on it. "And… Laguna wanted to leave you with this… as well as half his money." He gave me a picture of my mother… Raine. I smiled slightly then shook his hand, turning once more to walk up the ramp to the ship. I paused to salute to Gary, then entered the darkness of the ship.

I sat in the pilot seat trying to recall the location of the Garden. _We were at Timber for the party…_ I typed in the location then sat in the meeting room. _Made to help intimidate the people doing business with me, _he mused. _A man with no facial expression, with the backing of an army of SeeD and a ship of his own as a travelling office… They never could tell if I was pleased or not… _I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**********

I walked into the classroom where Quistis was teaching; the rest of the gang were sitting at their desks. I had refused the offers to train as a SeeD, but was treated equally to one. As the resident Sorceress and Magic specialist – and practically Squall's bodyguard – I had definitely found my place in Garden.

Quistis smiled at her and dismissed her class. The gang came forward and sat around her desk.

"We think that Garden should have a memorial for Sir Laguna," Selphie said, gesturing to herself and Zell. 

"We were thinking about the Quad… There ain't any other place, and we just need the permission. Selphie and I are going to represent the Garden Committee, Cassandra supports us from the Library committee… Quistis, we're counting on your help from the instructors, so we have a fair amount of people supporting the idea…" Zell said.

Irvine leaned forward. "I think the students would be more than happy to have a ceremony for Laguna that would involve a small party – they pretty much like anything that isn't work."

Quistis nodded. "We just need to tell Headmaster Cid, so I'll do that. Xu will definitely help too, and it will be a nice surprise for Squall. Now… who could we use to keep Squall busy in the meantime?"

They all smiled, looking at me. I grinned and nodded.

**********

I woke up, pushing my annoying bangs out of my eyes. I was hearing a high-pitched noise that made my head pound. Was it my imagination? Something left over from a dream? I closed my eyes again, and suddenly a bright light pierced my eyelids. My eyes snapped open again. Bright blinding red lights and a high-pitched alarm… I leapt to my feet and ran to cockpit. Directly ahead of the Ragnarok was a small rocky island, moving way too close for comfort.

"Dammit!" I yelled, seizing the controls and pulling as hard as I could. The whole ship shook violently as the ship slammed into the island and the right wing tore off. The Ragnarok crashed into the water and I was thrown back into the door. I slid down and lay slumped against the wall, feeling liquid trickling down my face. As the ship sank slowly into the depths, my mind spiraled into darkness.

**********

**__**

Dum dum dum Cliffhangers. Until no one else does cliffhangers I will, ok so you wanted this to come up soon but there was that problem with the site. Well next chapter will be longer so give me some time. I'm glad no one put Voodoo on me thanks again. Review please and if you can find my e-mail address feel free to call, no flames, flames are made to melt Barbie dolls heh heh (not meaning to offend) ideas and encouragement are used to make me write more. Hint hint.

Only one person has offered to help with my quest, Thank you Optical Goddess.

The story that I'm searching for is about, Squall and Seifer are sent to kidnap Rinoa for her dad the game never happened, they hide in her cupboard take her on horse back through the forest and she can't decide between them. Anything would be good, name, author, anything! Stay tuned don't lose me or the story. 

Elf Dragon

Dare to Dream…

Dare to have a fantasy… 

Final Fantasy VIII

If you review more than once than I'll mention you every time.

****

Edited by Draic *_*


	3. Who the hell is Hyne?

**__**

As usual I own nothing, I don't even own this computer…damn it. On a brighter note I own my dream to rule Dragons (no else thinks that way), my story plot and a machine-gun for those who read this and don't review. I hope you get the point. Hehehe. 

**********

****

Angel'**s Wings**

by Elf Dragon

***********

****

"Would you like to draw?" the lead shumi asked.

I looked over at my team. Irvine tipped his hat and checked his gun. "Nah, I'm right Zell, I've reached my limit."

Selphie stepped forward and turned to me, smiling. "I could use some. You don't mind, do you?" She hooked her Strange Vision onto her belt.

"As Squad leader, I give you permission to draw Ultima," I said, then grinned. "Try and break Squall's record - 16." I handed over the money and wiped the grime and blood off my gloves while watching Selphie's process.

The small girl stepped on the draw point then raised her hand in concentration. A pink spiral of light spun around her, then entered her body, making her shine bright yellow. She opened her eyes and the yellow was sucked into her eyes. "Oh, I was so close - 15. We'll beat Squall one day." Selphie smiled as the yellow left her eyes, returning them to her normal green. " I like having yellow eyes – I can see a lot better. Oh, Zell, your ear is bleeding." I hadn't even noticed. I rubbed the tiny cut as we entered the Shumi elevator and sat down. 

"Alright, we know is the Shumi sent for SeeD, and we don't know why. I want to be back at Garden for Laguna's memorial soon so we better finish up here and catch a Chocobo as quick as possible." I told the others, leaning forward on the seat.

"Yes, Squad Leader, Zell Dincht, SeeD level 25, also known as Chicken-wuss." Selphie said, smiling at me innocently. Irvine snickered from under his hat.

That really annoyed me. I was just trying to take this seriously. It wasn't every day I got appointed Squad Leader. I stood up and clenched my fists, then hearing the elevator doors open, I dropped them and in imitation of Squall calmly walked out and surveyed the area for threats. Of course there were none, we were in the Shumi village, very far underground and too far for monsters to reach. So I proceeded to the Elder's house, followed by my laughing friends.

"Your tall friend isn't here, is he? Laguna's heir?" asked the Elder Shumi. His skin was a pale orange and his eyes yellow.

"No sir, Squall isn't here." I answered. "He's on leave for, um… personal matters. Zell Dincht, Squad Leader, SeeD level 25, Irvine Kinneas SeeD level 23 and Selphie Tilmitt SeeD level 24, at your service," I said, gesturing to myself and my friends in turn.

Elder nodded to each of us, then stood awhile, looking at the fish swimming around the roof. "Every Elder has limited time to be an Elder…" he began, and looked at us wearily. "To evolve properly, we must do something to put us at peace. I have a week before the evolving, and since Laguna is dead- "

"How do you – What makes you think that?" Selphie butted in. I smiled at her late cover-up but said nothing.

Elder's tired face went into a smile. "We gave you a present last time you were here, young one; a baby Moomba. A useful spy, don't you think?" He laughed at the look on Selphie's face. "We saw how you took to it, and we knew you wouldn't give Setanda away. Don't worry, he doesn't tell us anything of your personal life, just SeeD things." He grinned. "Setanda says you are like his mother and he helps you remember things. He tried his best to be your guardian."

Irvine gave Selphie a look. "Yes, Laguna is dying. That was a day ago, so he's probably dead now." He pulled his hat down, shadowing his face. It looked like he had been affected by the news as well. I suppose inhabiting the bodies of his friends did that to you. I'd kinda looked up to the guy.

"We heard you will have a memorial service for him at Garden," Elder said softly. "Please take this to Sculptor. And give my best to the Heir." He sat down and began studying his hands. I could have sworn I saw them change to a darker orange as we left.

We found Sculptor working on a second statue. "Ah, how are you?" he asked as he turned to face us. I gave him the note, and watched his face split in a smile as he read it. "Ah, thank you. Yes, yes. Laguna was a very special person to us, so for your memorial we want you to take this." He gestured to the statue of Laguna.

"But that's important to you isn't it?" Selphie asked.

"I will feel better if it's near the Heir. I am dedicating the next statue to him, and wish for it also to be at Garden in his honor."

Irvine walked around the other statue, a very lifelike image of Squall. A lion lay between the young man's legs. His Lionheart's tip was frozen just above the ground behind him, yet somehow it still seemed as if it would be thrust forward at any second. One hand was outstretched with his palm towards them. His glove had a pair of wings engraved in it, identical to the marks that usually stretched across Rinoa's back. His face was full of pride and power, and the Griever symbol hung over his chest on his chain; it was also engraved on the gunblade's blade and hanging off the hilt.

I whistled in admiration. "Just like him: dangerous and deadly." I shook my head and laughed slightly, and Selphie nodded.

Irvine, meanwhile, had put his hat on Squall's head - then made an expression of mock surprise and snatched it off. He turned back to us. "I just got the wierdest feeling that the statue was gonna kill me!" I rolled my eyes but joined in with Selphie's laughter. Irvine turned to sculptor. "Garden will be very pleased to receive it when it's finished." I smiled. _Garden might, but I bet Squall will hate the thing._

Selphie cast Float on Laguna's statue and turned to Irvine expectantly. "Aww," he moaned and began pushing the hovering statue. A short time later we arrived at the chocobo forest, where three chocobos waited. We strapped the statue to one, then I jumped on the lead chocobo, leaving the other two to share. "Giddy up chocobo!" Selphie laughed as we headed to Timber.

**********

I stood tall in my SeeD uniform, Xu and Rinoa behind me. Headmaster Cid sat behind the desk looking amused. "This is very well planned. You have the support of the instructors and the Library committee… almost everyone, actually. Well planned indeed." He eased himself out of his chair. "But… Garden is a mercenary academy training to stop evil sorceresses. Even the hardest missions are training for the future, you know that." I nodded at him. Yes, we had definitely worked that out. "The way we keep ourselves open for those missions is to show that we are a neutral force – we don't have allies apart from the other Gardens. So…"

Xu broke in. "Sir, this is Squall's father, not to mention the President of Esthar. Surely it would help Esthar to trust us. There might even be an Esthar Garden because of this." I nodded my agreement.

Cid took of his glasses and polished them, sighing. "I'm not as young as I used to be… It seems you and your friends run this Garden better than I do… Very well."

**********

"This is great, Selphie! Squall will be pleased," I said, looking around the redecorated Quad. The music was light and soothing, the flowers white for mourning, and light snacks were on the table.

Selphie stood beaming. "Thanks!" She looked over at the statue of Laguna with its brand new plaque:

Laguna Loire

Born: 3/1/ 1953

Died: 13/6/2001

The Desperado

The Desperado can love and he can be loved.

He travels the world for those he loves.

He gives them inspiration, laughter and happy memories.

He leaves his home to save a loved one, leaving and losing two more.

But in the end he recovers the young lion: his legacy and family.

Zell rushed in, followed by Irvine. "We got it," they said together, then glared at each other, as Selphie and I laughed.

"Here," Zell said, pulling out a CD. "We had to go to Balamb but we found it: "Eyes on Me" by Julia Heartilly."

I took it, delighted. "Thanks, guys! Can I keep it? As a reminder of my mum?"

Zell nodded then went off to help Selphie with the decorations. Irvine tipped his hat and leaned against a tree, while I went to the launching pad to wait for Squall. I had been there barely five minutes when the intercom signalled and Cid's voice wafted through the school. "Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly and Irvine Kinneas, please come to my office as soon as possible." 

**********

Cid sat slumped against his chair, looking at the small compact disc that held terrible news. I stood next to his desk, feeling very worried and disturbed by the change in the man. Ever since he and Squall had let me return to Garden, I'd been working hard, finally becoming a full SeeD, and even becoming close to the Headmaster, one of the very few people who had cared about me during my earlier years at Garden. But I still couldn't guess what could have caused this kind of a reaction from Cid.

As Squall's gang filed into the office, Cid slowly put the disc into the computer. Static could be heard, then, "Headmaster Cid, this is Ardela, SeeD #3567 date 13/6/01…" there was more static. "…We have reason to believe that Commander Squall Leonhart's ship, the Ragnarok, has crashed."

Stunned, I could only slump back against the wall as the rest of the report washed past.

"…Esthar air signals indicate that all power to his ship was somehow cut off. Its last recorded position was just off the east coast of Centra. Our team has no way to get there to confirm these reports, so we will be returning to Garden to await further orders. The exact location of Ragnarok and all other information from the Esthar terminals have been sent with this message. SeeD Ardela ending communication…"

I looked up and around at the other occupants of the room. Cid had removed the disc and just stared at it as he held it in both hands. Selphie was sobbing into Irvine's chest and he had his head down. Quistis and Rinoa were both crying as they leaned against a shocked Zell for support. The news had hit us all hard. Cid shook his head tiredly, turned towards me and said in a grim voice, "Seifer, we need your Search and Investigation Team-"

"Hyperion," I corrected softly, out of habit.

"…We need Hyperion to head to Centra as soon as possible. Use as many of our ships as you need. Take them as well." Cid gestured to the gang. "Check both the land and water, following code 16A5." Cid shuffled off into his room, looking depressed.

I knew how he felt. Somehow I found the energy to push myself off the wall and turn to face the gang. I made my face hard as stone, but knew I couldn't keep the pain and concern out of my eyes. "Meet me at the launch pad A.S.A.P." My voice could have frozen lava.

**********

Pain.

Nothing else, just pain… throbbing pain.

Liquid trickling down my face and all around me. My head stung and I opened my eyes. The ocean. I lifted my hand up to my aching forehead, but at the slightest touch my head spun. My hand was came away slick with my blood. My stomach turned and I emptied my guts on the rocky beach. Eventually I wiped my mouth and stood up, momentarily forgetting the pain, as I caught sight of myself in a nearby pool of water. My hair was more red than anything else, and there was dirt and blood all over my face. I looked at the jagged rocks sticking out of the water; some were glistening with a dark liquid. I shuddered, looking back at my reflection. _Who am I?_ My clothes were ripped, and there was nothing I could see that might give me a clue as to my identity. _Think… who am I?_

FLASH _White on blue. Feathers? Wings… _FLASH.

I stepped back, startled. " Wha-" 

FLASH _Red on white. A cross? Or a sword?_ FLASH

While I was trying to recover from these strange visions, some sort of fish jumped out of the water and began hovering in the air. I stared at it. It stared at me. Then it opened its mouth, revealing very sharp-looking teeth. It lunged at me and I ran, stumbling but never stopping.

FLASH _Black. Shaped like a branch. Burnt? But sort of… flat…_ FLASH

I stopped and looked around. Sand and rock everywhere. I licked my dry lips. My vision was blurred from the heat. North? East? South? West? My head spun. No difference… Nothing in any direction… Sun burning me… teasing me… killing me… but even so, something kept telling me a desert wasn't a good place to spend the night. 

FLASH _A hat. A cowboy hat. Red underneath…_ FLASH.

"What the hell? What is this? Huh? Answer me! Who am I?" I yelled. 

Right. Left. Right. Left._ How long have I been walking?_ Right. Left. Right. _Is there anyone looking for me? Is there anyone out there or am I alone? _Left. Right.

Sand and wind hit my face, stinging my eyes and making the cut on my head start bleeding again.

FLASH A twisting black coil on red. A snake? No… FLASH.

I had long gotten used to these flashes. They were the only things keeping me sane. Proof that somewhere there was a life I had been living. I'm sure that if they didn't happen, my mind would shut down. There was nothing else for me to hold on to. All I could do was run them through my mind over and over, in case something sparked. _A pair of white wings_…a real bird or a symbol? And the blue… the sky? _A red cross…_a flag, tattoo…blood?_ A black mark…_who knows?_ A cowboy hat, and red hair…_Not me, then…I think…?_ A coil - a whip! Against red material! … _A friend or an enemy?My stomach rumbled, and the loss of moisture in my mouth made everything I said sound like a croak. With this sandstorm I could only see a metre in front of me. How long was I likely to last out here? No… think positive…

FLASH _A pair of long brown boots and a hint of yellow above…_ FLASH.

I smiled. _That at least should be easy._ I took a step forward and felt my feet drop out from under me. "AAHHHHHH!" I tumbled down a rocky mountain. When I finally stopped, I had blood trickling out of my mouth and my head felt like it was on fire. I stumbled for a bit more than fell to my knees. "Oh, Hyne, who am I? …And who the hell is Hyne?!"

A flash of yellow ran past. _What was that? _I stood up and stumbled in that direction._ A forest?_ I lay down in the cool grass and closed my eyes. "Wark?" _What? Just let me sleep. _"Wark wark." _Wark? _"Wark."

**********

Twenty-one SeeD, all in uniform. But what distinguished them from ordinary SeeD was the red cross running from their left shoulder down to their elbow. They stood in military lines in front of me. Each of them was equipped with a survival kit, their weapons and a tracking device/ radio on their belt. I inspected them each in turn and finally nodded in approval. "Hyperion… We are being sent to Centra for a 16A5 to search for Commander Squall Leonhart, and to discover the fate of the Ragnarok. This is Hyperion's chance… our chance to prove that our training wasn't useless. Will you do your Captain proud? Will you help to rescue Squall?"

All Hyperion saluted as one. "Yes, Captain."

I nodded. "Now, into the ships." As they marched through the dock, I stood for a moment and watched the sunrise, idly tapping my gunblade on my shoulder. The gang stepped out of the shadows, all equipped similarly to the Hyperion forces. Rinoa ran onto the ship, followed by Selphie, Quistis and Zell. 

Irvine, however, came up behind me, and stood next to me. "Look, nothing personal, but you looked really shook up when Cid said Squall could be dead. But normally, when Squall is around, you act-"

"Competitive?" I supplied.

"Not the word I was thinking of, but yes."

I turned to stare at Irvine for a second, then looked back at the sunset. "You remember the orphanage, right?" Irvine nodded. "When I got there, the only people there were you, Selphie, me and Squall. Ellone, Zell and Quistis hadn't come yet. You and Selphie were way too full of energy. Squall wasn't, so he hung around the adults. When I came you guys always stayed away from me cause I said your games were stupid. So I became friends with Squall. We've all forgotten many things over the years, because of the GFs. I remember now. I don't think we can really be friends again, but I owe him… _something_… for all he's done. Get it?"

As Irvine opened his mouth, I cut him off. "Now, as Captain of Hyperion and a level 30 SeeD, get in the goddamn boat."

**********

My cabin swayed from side to side, making my stomach tie in knots. I had practiced all the moves I could remember, trying to take my mind of the movement, but I still felt sick. Some martial artist I am. I sat down and stared at the floor._ Squall dead? Can't be. He was …a lion, like his name. An invincible lord of the land. Quick, smart and strong. _He had got out of every situation he'd been in… _so far. Lions aren't immortal. They can't live forever. _A voice in my head kept telling me that. Selphie had asked why I didn't appear so sad. _Why aren't I sad? Cause Squall's invincible, a proud lion, a lone wolf. If anyone could have survived, it would be him._

A human, Zell, a human. That voice wouldn't leave. "What if he _is_ dead?" I whispered. I stood up, then sat down again from dizziness.

__

Poor Rinoa. Squall said he was gonna ask at the ball, but then Laguna… 'Rinoa Leonhart'… and he smiled when he said that to me. He said he could trust me to keep the secret, he said I had to keep it till he asked Rinoa, but if he's dead…I stood slowly and stared at myself in the mirror._ No. Either way I won't tell. If I told Rinoa it would only make things worse._ "Never. I'll protect her from that hurt at least," I said. I put my fist over my heart "I, Zell Dincht, swear not to tell Rinoa. I will honor my last promise to Squall." I saluted myself and smiled sadly.

With that I fell back into my chair, until someone knocked on the door and Irvine walked in. "The Captain wants everyone on deck, come on." He helped me walk out the door.

**********

"Right. For the newbies, I want everyone in groups of three. Pick a leader then send them to me. Rinoa and Quistis you're with me." I was surprised that he chose me to stay, but didn't argue the point. As everyone assembled, a line of Hyperion leaders in turn gripped Seifer's hand and closed their eyes, as did Seifer. I soon recognised the ritual as a GF transfer, and had just enough time to marvel at his planning before he'd started to speak again. He held up his watch and said, "The captain of each team should set their watch to 14:00 14/6/01, right… now."

We all exited the boat, and Hyperion lined up on the beach in their squads. "Right. Zell, you're the Quezacotl team leader. You'll be searching the land to the north." Zell nodded. "Siren, you'll be searching west, and Cactuar; south. Brothers, Ifrit and Pandemona, you'll be taking the mountains to the north, west and south respectively. Shiva, you're following the rivers; Diablos, you know what to do. Come back whole, alright?" The three so-called Diablos group had very formidable weapons and were loaded with a variety of strange gadgets I'd never seen before. They also looked stronger and hardier than the other groups. I recognised all three as dedicated, determined, and very intelligent students, now SeeD who excelled in all areas.

"Your watches have been set to alarm in exactly two hours." Seifer continued. "As soon as you hear that beeping, you come right back, unless your GF tells you to keep going or return early. No questions? Report every half-hour. Go." They left with barely a sound.

The only noise was the ocean. As relaxing as I would have normally found it, I couldn't help being agitated, and especially worried about Squall. Contrary to what people believed, Squall practically needed to share others' company – he just tried not to admit it by not talking much. He was lost once in a desert by himself, and it almost drove him mad… Lost in such a desert again… who knew what might happen?

"What are you doing?"

Rinoa's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her. Grief had given her a distanced 'Squall look'. She had done nothing on the trip but cry quietly and look out at the ocean. I followed her gaze to Seifer, who had been standing waist deep in the sea water with his eyes closed, but at Rinoa's voice, his eyes had snapped open and glared, until he realised who it was and softened his expression. "One special aspect of Hyperion is that we work closely with GFs. We've become… friends with them. I have Leviathan with me at the moment. If I summon him, I can see through his eyes as he searches the ocean."

"I want to help," Rinoa demanded. "To search for…" She trailed off.

Seifer glanced at me briefly before answering her. "Okay, Rinoa. Search along the coast. If you need help, use your radio to call us. Quistis, you'll be handling the radio calls." He closed his eyes again, effectively cutting off any objection. Rinoa had already started walking off along the shore. Much as I hated to admit it, I trusted Seifer's judgement… but I wasn't sure it was right to let Rinoa go off alone like that. She was quite capable of handling any monsters she came across… but that wasn't what I was worried about…

**********

"TSUNAMI, the master called?" Leviathan asked in its cool voice as it reared its head out of the water.

"Yes, Leviathan. May I join you?" I asked, my eyes still closed in concentration.

"Of course. We will roam the seas as we talk, my friend."

I moved back to lie on the beach and slowed my breathing. To any watchers, I'd fallen asleep while a huge water serpent was reared over me; but to me, it was like I'd been hurled into the great serpent. Leviathan dove into deeper water.

"What is our job today, Seifer?" he asked.

__

Squall Leonhart's ship has crashed, Leviathan. We are searching for any traces of either Squall or the Ragnarok.

"Squall was my first good master." Leviathan said. "It will sadden the other forces to learn he might be dead."

Seifer peered through the eyes of Leviathan. They were infinitely clearer than human eyes, and even seemed to magnify things. …Fish. Nothing else.

__

How deep is the water?

"Very deep - too deep for a human, even with air supply; it would crush them. But we shall go deeper." Its rich serpentine laugh filled the water.

**********

"Hey, Quisty. This is the Quezacotl team with their second report. Still nothing, but with Quezacotl's help Zell's doubled search time. There's plenty of area left, but we should be done within the time limit. Bye." Irvine's voice faded.

All groups had reported in with no news. Rinoa's message was always only, "Nothing, still looking," and Seifer hadn't done anything in the way of reporting. His body was on the beach near the radio, and all he'd done when she talked to him was speak in a snakish sort of whisper. "Put the radio near me," he'd said, and sometimes she'd hear him say, "Deeper" in the same hiss.

**********

I'd been searching without rest. I had numerous cuts, but all I wanted to do was be with Squall. I had to keep going. I had to find Squall. I'd overheard all the reports from the other groups. They filled me with grief and fury; they were like coal to a steam train. The hurt inside me was so strong it even seemed to be affecting my sorceress powers. Once I burnt a Blood Soul up from the inside when I'd tried to freeze it, and it fell like an empty sack - just skin. Another time I somehow made a Blitz eat itself. Monsters didn't even touch me and they died the worst death possible. I was mourning for my knight.

**********

__

Leviathan?

"Yes, Seifer?"

__

What's it like? Being switched from person to person?

"Each person is different… Quistis is often in the Library and classrooms and just have me for an emergency, but Master Squall almost lived in the training center. He always had a need to do something, and that sort of determination passed to me. GFs eventually learn a master's personality, and can recognise their emotions. For example, I know about your interests in a certain person."

I remained silent, knowing that Leviathan could sense my embarrassment as Leviathan laughed.

"I approve of your choice. I could perhaps find out what _she_ thinks next time…?"

This time it was my turn to laugh. _No, thanks. I prefer my own way of discovering people's feelings._

"The offer will always stand, Seifer. I…."

__

Wha…is that the-

"Ragnarok…"

A gleam of red in the deep blue. The serpent swam down to the beautiful Dragon ship. There was a large hole in the cockpit, and a wing was ripped off.

__

Could you go in it?

"I am too big, but I can look around…" Leviathan stuck his head in the hole. The controls seemed to have short-circuited from being in the water, but otherwise it looked the same as always. "Do you see it?"

__

What?

"Leonhart's gunblade."

Seifer peered through Leviathans eyes. Sure enough, Squalls' Lionheart was stuck in the floor. _Can… can you lift the ship?_

"No, you'll need your machines to do that. I'll go straight to the surface. You go back to your body and come back on your boat."

**********

I looked down at Seifer's sleeping figure, wondering if I should try to wake him. All groups had called in with reports that heavy sandstorms had stopped them going on and that they were coming back. Suddenly, Seifer's eyes snapped open, and I fell backwards in surprise. Seifer stood up, and offering his hand to her. I took it.

"What made _you_ wake, Mister GF king?" I asked, trying to make a joke. I let go of his hand and smiled, one eyebrow raised.

"The Ragnarok… we found it," he hissed in a voice that was still snakelike. He cleared his throat. "Sorry; side effect," he said in his normal voice.

Rinoa broke in on us, eyes wild, half-crying. "Ready, captain!" she cried. Then she fainted on the sand at their feet. 

"Rinoa!" I yelled. Checking her pulse, Seifer shook his head sadly. "She's alright, just exhausted. I didn't think this would happen so soon."

I knelt down, carefully lay Rinoa's head on my lap and stroked her hair. I looked back up at Seifer and remembered the message. "Oh, your Hyperion are all returning - there's a sandstorm…" Seifer nodded, then helped me carefully lift Rinoa's limp body and take her into the ship.

Once we'd made sure she was safe and comfortable, Seifer began packing the gear into the ship while I stood outside, waiting for the groups to come back.

"Hey, Quisty!" I looked around, puzzled. Just an empty beach.

Someone laughed. "Look up Quisty, up."

I looked up at the familiar giant greeny-yellow bird, which swooped down and landed right in front of me. Irvine and Selphie jumped off its back.

"We'd like you to meet Quezacotl," Irvine said.

The thunder bird bowed "Pleasuretomeetyou." It said in rapid, slurred speech.

"Um, pleasure's all mine." I bowed, amused at the strangeness of the situation. I looked around. "…Where is Zell?"

Quezacotl opened its wings. Out fell Zell's body. "ThereisZell'sbody." he said, and lifted his head. "HereisZell'smind." He bent down, and Zell stirred.

"That was so cool," he said, and stuck out his hand to touch Quezacotl. There seemed to be a crackle of electricity, then the bird disappeared.

Then the others began appearing, all by GF. Most had scratches and wounds of some kind, but they all went to help Seifer. Last was the Diablos team. One man had a broken arm. Another had a long bloody cut across his chest. The other was Diablos with what looked like black blood oozing out of its leg. It was a little crowded with the various GFs among the humans, but they soon returned to their masters for a well-earned rest.

__

I think we'll all need to rest after this… I thought wearily. _Oh, Squall…_

**********

"Hyperion worked very well for their first real assignment, sir, but Squall was not found. Best-case scenario, he's wandering around Centra without his gunblade or any GFs so… even if he is alive… he probably won't last long." I said, my voice cracking a little. I cleared my throat and continued my report.

"The Ragnarok crashed from a problem in the controls. A small glitch caused the big problem… It's going to need to be remade."

Cid was standing, looking out the window. He didn't turn around. "As of today, Hyperion is officially accepted as part of Garden…" He sighed, and turned his head toward me a little. "We'll hold the funeral soon I hope. His friends will arrange it, I'm sure." I nodded then left the Headmaster to his thoughts.

My feet seemed to be moving by themselves. I certainly didn't have the presence of mind to control where I was going. Eventually I came to the door.

"Quistis?" I called as I walked in.

**********

**__**

Right that's less of a cliffhanger for you. Um well. (Smiling) I'd like to thank the people who did review. Reviews give me inspiration so feel free to tell me what you think. Ah I'm sick of my long thanks so I'll thank ZidanesNEWPrincess she has my story on her site and if you haven't been there then WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?! Ahem. I think she was ready to threaten me when I talked to her but all she said was my excuses weren't good enough. She also told me a stupid joke to get me going. Thanks (claps) anyway my quest still runs I really can't think of any other parts of the story since I only got to the first chapter so anything about the story I've been asking about in the last two chapters would be thanked. Until then… (Dives onto her trusty Black Dragon.) good afternoon, good evening and goodnight. (Salutes then accidentally falls off her Dragon) " Ohhhh Crap"


	4. Destinies Sealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not this computer, not the characters in my story well at least the cool one's. I have my health, my brain, and the dragons, Seifer…Squall um heh… AND I'll quote ZidanesNewPrincess 'My WICKED STORY' sarcastic laugh. 

Elf Dragon here in the Dragons Den, with the forth part in my story… I have a few messages one I refuse to write more unless I get reviews four reviews is all I ask. Two read and Review.That's all for today, see you at the end of this chapter. 

Selphie sat on her bed leaning against the wall, the clock ticked not a sound in the whole garden. _The news must have spread…poor Rinoa,_ last time she seen her she was still in the hospital wing, she'd been out for a day everyone agreed she should be there for the funeral. Seifer had been talking to Quisty ever since he finished talking to Cid. Irvine, Zell and herself had tried to keep optimistic, Zell lost it on the ship and both Irvine and her lost it once Seifer told them the news. "Squall had no magic, GF, weapons or food in Centra, the most dangerous continent." _Squall…he can't be dead._

The first memory she had of Squall was running into him headfirst. He simply took a step back to hold him up while she fell on her butt he seamed to be thinking what to do with the hyper and probably crazy girl that ran into him, "…Are you ok?" She smiled at him "There, Tee-hee, I'm fine." Squall didn't smile, "Sorry I was kinda in a hurry." Nothing he just stood there "Oh yeah! Hey did you just come from that class?" " Is … Homeroom over?" He nodded slightly " Woo…oh, nooo…" " This garden is so much bigger than my last garden." Squall nodded barely than turned to walk away. "Oh, hey, hey." He stopped and turned slowly, his eyebrow raised. " I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this garden?" He stared at her. "Sure."

__

The Mistress is upset about that memory? That was very nice of Master Squall well at least before Sorceress Rinoa. Carbuncle squeaked in the back of her mind. Selphie smiled " No it's just I grew up with the gang and I can't remember our childhood memories." _Did Master Seifer not tell the rest of the garden? We Guardian Forces know why humans don't use us as they used to they believe that we steal your memories. We do in inhabit your mind we have access to your memories we can show thing you forget. Seifer stayed in his room till he remembered everything and cried when he remembered what he did to his best friend. _" Fujin and Raijin?" _ No Master Squall and he were best friends he was so upset and when he asked Master Squall if he remembered anything… anyway do you wish to see your first memory of him? _"…Yes"

"No Selphie Irvine's gotten over the chickenpox but we need to keep him indoors, you could go play with the new boy, Squall could be lots of fun for you." Said a pretty lady with long black hair. The small girl called Selphie whined " But matwn what if he doesn't no how to play WAR… what then." Matron sighed kneeling down to look in Selphie's eyes " He has no one to talk to wouldn't it be nice if you went and talked to him." Selphie nodded called out goodbye to Irvine. A boy with messy brown hair sat curled up on a rock watching the waves. He was shivering " Hey yoo I'm Selphie yoo can call me Sefie," she said climbing up next to him, he smiled at her. " I'm Squall Leonhart, you can call me whatever you want." Selphie smiled again looking around, "ok Squally it is," Squall smiled with his new name, " Brrrr it's cold up here Squally, Matwn said we can go play in the garden wanna play WAR." She said climbing down. Squall followed "People said my dad died at war and my mum died when I was born my mums friends raised me saying he was a bad dad then they died last week." He seemed to be holding back tears. Selphie nodded" My families dead too how about Hide n go peek?" Squall nodded. 

Selphie lay on the grass panting like a dog "Ok, Squally were are yoo I give yoo win." Squall jumped down from the roof, smiling at his success. " I win, yeah… what you doing?" He sat down next to the sleepy little girl " Dot to Dot, with the stars, look a train I see a train Irvy can see a cowboy hat he wants to be a cowboy one day yoo have to meet him what do you see?" Squall looked at the night sky his face concentrating " I see a Lion, a strange lion it looks like it has wings… yeah and-" "Squall, Selphie dinner time." Matron called out from the doorway. " Coming Matwn…" Selphie yelled she turned back to the stargazing Squall, " yoo like lions? I'm gonna tell Matwn, she said she needs to know what to give us for our Birthday!" "Sefie," a taller boy called out, " tucker time." Selphie ran up to him and started whispering. Squall followed slowly looking every now and then at the lion. "Hi Sefie said your new here, I'm Irvine or Irvy." "That was Squall?" _ Yes Mistress that was the first time you met Master Squall… What else do you want to remember? _" Everything." 

"What do you want me to do about that Seifer?" Quistis asked sitting on a desk watching Seifer pace up and down the classroom. He turned and sat next to Quistis. "I don't know, do remember anything about your past or childhood?" Quistis closed her eyes "Not very well I know who was there but nothing else. Why?" Seifer tapped his head " I remember everything, every little detail I remember falling off a big rock cause you scared the crap out of me, by appearing out of nowhere asking what we were doing. I broke my leg from that." He smiled at her. Quistis was holding back her laughter. " I'm sorry I don't recall if I meant it. Sorry." She fell into a fit of giggles realising how dumb that sounded. Seifer chuckled along " Don't worry we got you back." Quistis stopped laughing," We got me back? Who else's leg did I break?" "Just me but Squall wanted to help we… pushed you off the rocks into the sea… and had to do work for a week." Quistis smiled "Really so my probable accident was repaid by pushing me over?" Seifer nodded smirking, "ok then." Quistis shoved Seifer off the desk so he fell painfully on his back Quistis sat on his chest smiling at him. "Now how do you remember all this when you work with GF everyday? Or did you make this up?" Seifer smiled "Give me a hand…" Quistis stood up giving out her hand. Seifer grabbed it closing his eyes a feeling rushed up Quistis's arm like a snake. _Mistress Quistis? Master Seifer has sent me here to show you your memories once you've seen them all no GF can take them away…do you wish it? _"Is this why you're here so I can remember my past… did you do this?" Quistis asked sitting back at the desk. Seifer nodded "No one ever talks much to their GF, Hyperions are a search and rescue team trained SeeD's and GF experts we discovered this but to test we needed some one else that had forgotten everything this is my gift to you." With that he walked out of the door. " Leviathan?" _Yes? _" Show me everything."

__

Oh god not again…please not this. Without my control I changed into my white strapless dress. I was a passenger no control just watching. Griever the mighty lion roared defiantly frozen in mid roar shinned hypnotically from the ring on my finger. I looked in the mirror, I was beautiful beyond my looks I seemed perfect so perfect it was scary. I walked outside and waited how long I waited I don't know. "Squall." I ran looking all over Galbadia "Squall." Balamb, Trabia, Esthar everywhere no Squall I was beginning to tier. Centra. "Squall." I lay down on the sand weeping. _Stop it he promised. _"I'll be here…" my head shot up His voice floated on the breeze. "Why?" I asked_ You know the answer._ "Be waiting" it was softer like he was talking to himself. "I'll be waiting…here" It was louder. "For what?" I asked standing. "here" softer again like a whisper. "I'll be waiting here…so… if you come here you'll find me." Louder. Squall appeared infront of me gently kissed me he moved back touching my cheek with his hand. "I promise." He disappeared. "Squall!" _The flower garden!_ I ran till I could see the flowers bobbing along to the breeze. I was nervous, I walked into the flowers. A shape ran towards me. "Rinoa." He stopped standing a bit off waiting. "Squall!" I ran to him hugging him. _Squall…_ He didn't return the hug; he didn't even move or talk. He was too hard. I pulled back. It wasn't Squall…_Oh god no._ It was a statue of Squall. Him holding his gunblade. A plaque at the bottom of it. 

Squall Leonhart

Born: 23/8/1980 

Died: 14/6/2001 

I didn't read anything else. I knew what would come next the dream always repeats itself until I'm drained from all my energy. The dream would haunt me until my death.

__

Mistress what next? Quistis lay on her bed she remembered things of her past. Her foster parents, what school she went to before Balamb, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Seifer… and Squall. " Squall when I first met… orphanage and garden." _Yes Mistress._

"Well Quistis this is my house how do you like it?" The lady called Matron asked showing her the giant house. " It's… real big." Quistis said wide-eyed. Matron laughed," yes a great place to play hide and seek." She winked making Quistis laugh. "This will be your room you share with Selphie Tilmitt the other kids call her Sefie." Quistis put her bag on the spare bed. " I'm through that door, the boys through that one. Irvine! Freeze!" Quistis turned and looked at a boy with short reddish hair and a toy gun at his belt reaching for a chocolate bar. "You'll ruin your dinner," Matron said crossing her arms he hung his head "Sorry Matwn" Matron winked again at Quistis. "Ok will you show Quistis to the other children and I'll forget you were stealing chocolate." Irvine flinched at the last two words. "Yes Matwn. Come on Quistis." Quistis followed a step behind him. They went outside into a beautiful flower garden. A girl with long brown hair wearing an Indian headpiece and holding a bow stood next to the door. "Irvy yoo were meant to get chocolate not a hostage." Quistis giggled. Irvy scratched his head. " Sefie this is…" he looked at Quistis, "Quisty." Selphie clapped, " yoo must be the new girl I'm sharing a room with. I'm Sefie." After Irvine explained her had been caught and given another chance the headed off to find the others. They walked into a circle of grass with one entry only because giant rocks surrounded it. Irvine pulled out his dart gun holding it ready. Selphie pulled out a sticky arrow. "They always play around here, but their known to jump us or hide somewhere." Someone laughed behind Quistis, all three of the kids turned in that direction. "Seifer." Irvine said coldly. Eyeing the rocky cliff face. The another laugh but from the other side a mocking laugh. "Seifer come out coward stop hiding." Selphie said pointing her bow at the other cliff face. "Who says were hiding?" They spun around again to the first cliff a tall boy stood there with short blond hair green eyes and a big wooden sword, resting at his back. "What brings you to the knight's circle?" He paced along in a line no one answered, Irvine nervously placed a sticky dart in his gun. The boy stopped, " We have told you so many times not to come and no matter what we do you always come back." he smirked at Selphie, " Maybe it's time we took a hostage. How bout you." He pointed at Selphie. "Noooo." Irvine yelled shooting a dart at Seifer. Seifer snatched it out of mid air sticking it in his pocket. "Rally to the banner." He pulled of the sword and shield. "Rally to the banner!" he yelled smiling. "Honor of the lion." Another voice yelled from behind them. Quistis turned another boy shorter than the other but still tall, stood with a sword and shield his hair light brown and his eyes a bluish colour that changed when he moved his head. He ran into the fight. Quistis watched she knew she couldn't help. All Irvine's dart's hit shield or sword and were pulled off and put in pockets. Selphie's arrows went into a bag at their belts. So they picked up long branches and tried to sword fight, they were no challenge in that way the two new boys look just as good as the movie sword fighters. Selphie yelled at Quistis, "Get a branch a help hit one of em please." Quistis grabbed a branch and whacked the shorter boy on the neck he looked over his shoulder surprised. Selphie whacked him in the gut he bent over in pain. Seifer whacked Selphie while she was preparing to hit the shorter boy again. She fell over and Irvine dived to catch her he hit the ground painfully. He grabbed the other knight and pulled him up. They nodded and grabbed a startled Quistis.

Quistis was tied in a chair then the boys left. Her surroundings were a cave with a wooden table two chairs a bench with weapons on it and four paper banners on the wall. "Hello, anyone here Seifer?" She asked she sat quietly trying to listen. "That was a good fight you fought well Captain." The Short boy? Footsteps coming. "Thanks but we were taken by surprise that hit was pretty hard eh?" Seifer definitely. "Yes sir" they came into the room holding a lamp each. The short one wearing a bandage around his stomach. "Well hello there, You are in the knight's quarters. You are a hostage. What is your name?" Seifer asked talking a chair. The other stood next to him. "What's your name?" Quistis asked. Seifer reddened " I ask the questions." Quistis ignored him "What is your name?" she asked the other boy. Seifer nodded "Sergeant Squall Leonhart Knight under Captain Seifer Almasy of the Lion cross." He pointed to a banner of a lion's head ending in a cross. "Ok well I'm Quistis Trepe"

"We'll they were different weren't they." _Yes now garden…_ "Well your Quistis right?" Xu asked Quistis nodded shifting the weight of her bag onto her other shoulder. "You came from G Garden huh? Heard they're pretty strict." Quistis nodded again she'd been on a train all day and was tired, she was nine years old. Come on. She could fight pretty well for her age, she could use magic and GF's. "This is your new dorm and this is Ardela's room you share with her till one of you becomes SeeD. Can you find your way around I'm late for class." With that she bolted out the door. Quistis walked out the door hoping to find the cafeteria. She did this garden was beautiful not strict like G garden this made you feel at ease she wished she had ten eye's just so she could see everything. So she settled for turning her head around quickly. That was how it started. "Get out o' the way." A boy bumped into her. "Sorry." He mumbled he wore long black jeans and a white shirt. He lifted his head to look at her he flicked his light brown hair out of his eyes… his eyes changed whenever you moved slightly. The deepest blue to icy blue, sky blue they always changed even to colours probably not invented yet they were beautiful. " I said get out o' the way." Growled another boy he also wore long black jeans but with a blue vest outlined in silver his hair was short and blond his eyes green like gems. The blond laughed as the other turned around. "What's wrong Squall can't take an order? You were in class I'll have to report this." Squall stood tall, "At least the instructor said I had a chance in SeeD, Seifer. I heard what she said to you. You have a long way to go." Seifer was furious he grabbed Squall's shirt. " I at least aren't a robot. Yes Sir. No Sir. You say almost nothing to other's. Let's see if Robot's feel pain." He lifted his fist infront of Squall's face. " Stop it!" Quistis yelled. Pulling Squall out of Seifer's reach. Seifer smirked "oh poor Squall saved by a girl." He walked off. Quistis looked at Squall. "You shouldn't have done that. I gotta stand up to him." He said straightening his shirt. " Just pay no attention to him walk away. I'm Quistis." He looked at her his eyes going gray like a storm, tear ringed his eyes unshed but glittering "I have to stand up to him Quistis I have to."

Zell sat in the infirmary next to Rinoa's sleeping form it was his turn to watch her. She made no movement's all she could do was talk in her sleep everyone that had taken turn heard her say them over and over everyday things like "Squall." "Why?" "For what?" and "Not again." She'd sweat all the time she'd cry even laugh bitterly but she'd always sweat. "SQUALL!" Rinoa leapt up from the bed; Zell leapt up startled "Rin-" She bolted out of the room. "-oa! Rinoa wait." He ran after her grabbing her blue coat that she had left behind. Rinoa stopped infront of Squall's room. She knocked no one answered she knocked harder still nothing. "Rinoa," Zell said slowly walking towards her. She turned tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Rinoa." He handed the blue coat to her she looked strange just wearing black bike pants and shirt she put it on sinking to the floor crying, Zell sat next to her. " We thought you'd like to be there at the funeral. Garden has a tradition the people close to Squall can write a letter as if they're writing to Squall. Then we burn them and put them with the grave." He said flat voice. "Everyone is suffering, all of us together is not even half of what you have to go through but you can rely on me for anything. I promise." Rinoa leaned on Zell's shoulder crying into it. The gang walked towards them Selphie and Quistis bursting into tears with her. After a while they stopped and Irvine said that she could count on them for anything she nodded. Seifer stepped forward " Rinoa I know this is not the best time but this is about your life, This is very difficult but there are two part's to a Sorceresses power the knight and the Sorceress. The sorceress is the magic part and the one in charge. The knight is the protective part he takes care of the sorceress and if he is dead or far away the magic will try to fill the knight's place. But it will dominate the sorceress drive her insane the more she uses her power. There is a way to stop that get another knight I know this is hard but fainting for no reason is the first step, then your magic taking control. We can't risk you going mad you mean too much to us, you're our friend. I offer my services to you." Rinoa was looking down." You think I'll replace Squall," she said in a low voice Seifer looked startled, Rinoa raised her head eye's glowing gold, " I will never replace Squall never." Seifer was lifted up into the air and slammed against the wall. "Squall is the only one I will accept as a knight." She said her eyes went back to her chocolate brown, Seifer slid to the ground breathing in rasps. "Oh god I'm sorry Seifer, I didn't mean it I'm sorry." Rinoa cried helping him up. "Don't worry but that is what I'm talking about already magic is becoming your knight, I understand your pain if you don't get a knight promise me something, never use magic unless it's important. Ok?" Seifer said checking for injuries. Rinoa nodded "Esthar." Seifer nodded "yes we have to tell Esthar of the funeral." Rinoa grabbed his trench coat "yes I know but, Esthar Doctor Odine a bracelet." Seifer switched on "Good Idea." The rest of the group stood ready. "Zell, Selphie get the funeral ready, the rest of you tell the student's and SeeD then write your letter no crap in them ok this is important." Seifer said," Rinoa the Doc want's to do a check up then could you write a note." Rinoa nodded and ran off. Seifer touched the chain around his neck.

"Are you sure Seifer? Ok we'll be there by tomorrow." Ellone said as her face disappeared off the screen. "Hyperion's This is Seifer I want a code 5b tomorrow" The intercom screeched as he slammed the Mic down. The metal tag on his chain tapped on his neck. He traced his finger across the markings on the smooth metal. In his memory it was a gift from Squall and Matron, Matron said it said Captain in a long lost culture that she knew. He remembered it on Christmas.

He sat watching the other kids sit down in the circle. Squall on his right then Zell the newbie he came two weeks ago that hung around them, in a way a friend but he would never be a knight, he was the look out and spy. Then Selphie, Irvine, Matron and Quistis on his left. Matron had the presents behind her, The presents from Squall were first, this was when he got the tag, it was to big but he put it on smiling at what it said. His present to Squall was a lion head on a chain, Squall threw his on happily. Life was unfair that was all he remembered of his dad before he died it was beyond the GF's power to bring back. Just before his father died he lay there next to his son the only thing he had his wife died long ago. "Seifer this is the thing to life, it ain't fair none of it you stand on your feet and stand strong never duck your head down ok." 

Quistis sat at her desk pen ready. How do you put things from your mind onto paper? Your mind can make things stronger than writing. She closed her eyes then started writing. 

Squall, I remember it, our childhood memories, at the orphanage you and Seifer knight's, Irvine and Selphie as Cowboy and Indian. Zell what was he, a lookout person. Me, somehow Seifer said I had proven myself. I think it was because I didn't freak when you tied me up. From these memories I have discovered I really did love you. I loved you. Not anymore, now it's more like a sisterly love. It's hard to believe your dead, you fought in more battles than most SeeD's, and you were always ready to get up after you fell down. You were a Great SeeD, a great leader, you would have been a great instructor I know that's what you were going to do and you were a great friend I hope you are happy with a life with no fights. Quisty

Quistis sighed not as good as she hoped but good enough. She had spent too much time thinking. It was too late to think anymore. Even as she lay in bed she started again. _Poor Rinoa, Hyne she's going to go mad if she's not careful, but if Squall's dead he would fight Hyne to take care of her just like a guardian angel._ She giggled _A dangerous, antisocial Guardian Angel. Rinoa would be ok she had to be ok_. With that she went to sleep.

Rinoa sat on her bed it was long after midnight; _I won't go crazy, I can be careful._ She feared her dreams, she feared real life there was no out well there was a loophole, suicide, she would she Squall again she would be with Squall forever, _Suicide, the word had a vileness to it yet it would stop her going crazy… no I won't kill myself. Squall wouldn't want me to. _With the letter finished, she could do nothing she longed for Squall to comfort her or at least her mother the two dearest people to her heart were dead. She had prayed this all could be a dream and that she would wake up with her friends next to her. She went to sleep regretfully and hoping to she Squall for a minute in her dreams.

The statue stood next to Laguna's statue the two men holding their weapons in pride every student or SeeD in uniform, all in chairs. A large pathway went up to the statue. With it's brand new brass plaque. Cid stood up sadly and walked to the Mic. All SeeD stood, including Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Seifer, Ellone and Gary. "This is a extremely sad time for us we are here to remember a brave, strong and smart man. A SeeD, A Leader, A Friend, A Family member, Squall Leonhart. He stood were most would have fallen he lead us to victory more then once, he risked his life for everyone of you and you would have for him. May he rest in peace." These words just washed over Rinoa. Every single SeeD saluted. How many people had went up and given their respects? No way to know. Seifer standing up from the seat next to her snapped her out of it. Seventeen Hyperion including Seifer stood and moved into the clearing near the statue. All but Seifer stood in two lines, he stood at the front. On his command they raised their hands as one and summoned all the GF's. Ifrit, Shiva, Quezacotl, Siren, Brothers, Diablos, Carbuncle, Leviathan, Pandemona… even Bahamut and Eden bowed or kneeled in their own way to Squall's gravestone. Each laid a finger, paw or wing ever so gently on the head of the lion under Squall before disappearing. Then magic shot up into the air fire, thunder, blizzards all magic it was beautiful every colour sparkling in the air. The Hyperion Swordsmen raised their weapons knelt sword in front dug into the ground, SeeD's Swordsmen joined them. Every Person had their weapons in an appropriate place. Gunmen raised their guns for the Twenty-one gun salute. Slowly the SeeD left till only the Hyperion's the orphanage gang, Ellone and Gary were left. The Hyperion left with a signal from Seifer. Cid came with a bowl Selphie walked slowly up to the bowl at the statue's feet. A little Moomba jumped of her shoulder and ran to the statue putting it's paw on the Lions head, the lion's eyes glowed a goldish colour and Squall's eyes were a changing blue. "Setanda?" Selphie said nervously picking him up. She kneeled for a minute then put the note in the bowl casting fire the note burned to ash. Everyone went up and did this.

Rinoa stood and walked up to the dreadful statue. Just like the one in her dream nothing different apart from the lion lying under Squall's legs. She kneeled so close she could read the graves inscription. Squall Leonhart

Born: 23/8/1980

Death:14/6/2001 

The lone wolf howls under the full moon.

His fur as black as shadows his eyes as blue as ice.

Other wolf packs howl joining his last song of the night. 

A lion gazes over the wide grassy land from the shade.

His eyes the deep blue, his fur a smooth tan, his mane blowing in the wind.

He faces the end as he roars for the last time before his long sleep. 

Pride of a Lion. Cunning of a wolf. Heart of a man. 

The wolf howls, the lion roars as Squall sleeps in his garden.

She smiled slightly it suited Squall to the bone, Seifer had written it. She opened the note reading it softly to the statue. 

Squall, My heart aches for you, how I will survive without you I will never know. I pray this is just a nightmare and that I'll wake up next to you. To have you reassure me, comfort me, just be near you. Even if I was frightened just being near you calmed me. Why did you have to die it isn't fair. I love you so deeply loosing you once was pain beyond torture loosing you again is like ripping my heart out and leaving it on the ground. I will try to continue my life but it will be like living without my arms, my heart… always disabled. You were the other half of me never to be replaced. Life is nothing without you. Rinoa. 

She placed it in the bowl and started calling fire, Seifer rushed up and cast his own fire. Rinoa nodded sadly. Then put her hand against Squall's outstretched hand palm against palm she could feel the pair of wings engraved in his hand. She closed her eyes as a bright white cruised over the statue. She collapsed and Seifer lifted her up. "It can't be broken. Ever." She whispered to him. He nodded and took his place kneeling at the statue as Rinoa walked to the others. Seifer just sat there for a moment. Then opened the note. 

Squall, 

I have no right at all to even show my face to you and your friends after all I have done to you. My memories are what keeps me alive, thinking about everything I'd did to the world makes me want to kill my self. The memories of my childhood keep me sane, you, Quisty, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa and even Zell without you guys I would be lying dead in the gutter, without knowing you saved my life. There is no way I'll forget you, you mean so much to me, remember sitting on that rock swearing to take care of each other you called us sworn brothers but to me you were a true brother my younger brother. I swear to help Rinoa live I know you wouldn't like her to give up on life. Goodbye Squall. Little brother. Seifer. Seifer placed the paper in the bowl then pulled out a belt knife and sliced across his palm. Everyone took in a sharp breath not sure what he was doing. The blood flowed from his hand into the bowl. He cast Fire and watched it burn not doing anything about the slash across his palm. Cid regained his composure and stopped staring at Seifer, he walked up and gently poured the ashes onto the ground in front of the statue.

Blackness nothing pains rippling through my body. Flash _A girl standing on a cliff? She tripped and fell all I could see was brown hair. She fell…Why? Because of me? _Flash _A man wearing a cowboy hat and long brown trench coat he was shivering in a dark corner I looked down at my hand a rifle… Am I going to kill him? _Flash. _A woman with long black hair hugging me was healing my sore knee. _Flash. _The same woman but a tall blond man kneeled in front of her a type of sword on his knee._ Flash. _The cowboy was trying to shoot her._ Flash. _A girl hanging on a cliff looking at me pleadingly_ Flash. _ A man waving at me yelling looking scared._ Flash. _A girl hair all neat sighed at me. _Flash. A woman in a white coat was staring at me. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "…My forehead hurts." I answered. She smiled slightly "No kidding." Flash. A man in a white coat rubbing his beard. "How are you feeling?" he asked. _What? _ I rubbed my head as another ripple of pain came over me. I licked my lips, "What?" He smiled flicking his red hair out of his eyes. He started asking questions, but I paid no attention I just rubbed my head. Flash. The woman again "Looks like your eyes are focusing, You should be fine. Say your name for me." Flash. "-name for me." The man was sitting next to me. " What?" I asked startled. "Say your name for me." The man asked again. "This happened already." I said looking for another person. The man looked confused "I have never seen you before, I'm a doctor my name is Keddron, what is your name?" I closed my eyes _What is my name? _Nothing no answer. "I… I don't know." I said finally. "Amnesia." Keddron whispered, " You are in Centra," Nothing blankness. " You were unconscious when Marben found you Marben is a Chocobo. You have been out for three days; you were bleeding from a head wound and what seemed to be a scar had reopened. We used a ancient plant to heal you in a couple of weeks we'll take off that bandage and there shouldn't be any scars or scratches left." None of this brought any memories. I gingerly touched my head it was covered in a bandage. " These are all we found on you." He handed me a tray. I picked up a crystal key it looked like it had a symbol on it but it had been scratched against something that made it undistinguishable. I put it down then looked at the picture of a woman. The colours had all mixed together all I could see was long dark hair. I turned it over words were smudged, the only word I could read was love. I put that down to. I picked up a velvet box and opened it. A dazzling ring a diamonds and two small beautiful blue topazes. _An engagement ring? _"I'm sorry I don't remember anything." I said stroking the ring absently. Keddron nodded, "You rest up maybe you'll remember something. I'll send my daughter in with food." He exited the room. _The cowboy must be my enemy why else would I shoot him? The woman hugging me must be my mother or relative… and the man protecting her a friend? Or maybe a brother. Two girls possibly dead while I watch. The man yelling at me calling out some word a friend. The girl sighing at me, another girl I hurt somehow. _I thought bout these visions till I dropped off to sleep. "Scuse me," I opened my eyes. "Hello. I'm Shari, dad told me to bring you some food." I looked for the source of the noise. I looked down at a little red haired girl. She handed me a tray of strange food. "Hi" I said smiling at her. She beamed at me her green eyes sparkled. " What's your name?" she asked seating up on the bench so I could see her. " I can't remember." I answered tasting the spiced meat. "You have amnesia?" she said nodding slightly. I picked up a strange vegetable. "You don't have to eat it," Shari said pointing at the shriveled up yellow vegetable, "I feed them to Marben, he likes them." I placed it in my mouth and swallowed it taste like lemon. I squinted making a face. Shari laughed me and hoped onto my bed. "These," she pointed to some small pink pods, " Are the best." She picked one up and motioned for me to pick one up she ate it smiling. I bit into it and pinkish liquid sprayed into my mouth it tasted sweet and sugary. We quickly shared out those. Shari called them "Tangars" She helped me pick out the tasty food. All there was left were the yellow fruit. "Their Gyshal Greens," She wrinkled her nose at them, "before there green of course if you eat them when they're green you'll have Chocobo's chasing you around." I picked up one of the Gyshal Greens and pretended to eat it when Shari started to laugh I shoved it in her mouth laughing as she screwed up her face. She smiled again, "How about we give them to your Chocobo?" I asked she nodded. "This is Blitz meat," she pointed to the spicy meat. As we finished my meal she ran out with the tray and ran back in. " How old are you?" I asked touching my head. "Ten." She said proudly "Do you know how old you are?" I shook my head and pain rippled again. " Dad took a blood test and he said you're around twenty." We talked for a long time Shari was very nice.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rinoa?" Ellone asked holding the bracelet tightly in her hand. Gary stood behind her griping his sword handle. Rinoa nodded stretching out her arm to her new friend. "Do you think I could go to Esthar to talk to Doc Odine?" She asked. "Of course Rinoa you can stay in Esthar for as long as you want." Ellone answered. She slowly put the bracelet on Rinoa's hand and did up the clip. Rinoa screamed.

Shari sat on the bench talking to her new friend there were no other kids in the camp and the new guy was good enough. "So what do you do in this…" he started his eyes rolled into the back of his head one hand was scratching madly at his other wrist as if he was trying to remove something causing him pain. He yelled out in pain and went into spasms. " Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled. Keddron ran in. Seeing the thrashing man he raced of to Shari. "I want you to go outside ok?" he said to the terrified little girl, she nodded "Help him Daddy." She ran out the door. 

What can I say I'm good at cliffhangers, in fact I'm so good that I don't even mean to do a cliffhanger and I do how annoying I must be. Sigh… anyway that is the 4th part of my story and either it's because people don't want to go on FanFiction.net while it's being fixed, they can't find my story or they don't like it. So I have no choice but to say that if I don't get four reviews for this chapter then I won't write the next unless one of you emails me everyday telling me to. As always I am open to suggestions and any ideas no flames. Flames are made by the people with not enough brain cells to fit in a teaspoon. "If you can't say something nice don't say nothing at all." If you read my other chapters you know the story I want to find. I'd like to know a Title or Authors name. Please. I have a strange feeling that it has temptation somewhere in the title. Elf Dragon picks up the TV remote smiles evilly. The lights go dim and a catchy tune plays in the background. Thank you come again. 


	5. A soul's rebirth

**__**

Disclaimer: In my dreams they're mine. In reality Square owns my world. 

I'm back from my holiday I'm completely refreshed. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I know I take a while to put up chapters but unlike some authors I need sleep I hate coffee and I can't stay in one spot for too long. My bro Draic has a story called Alternate Fantasy so straight after you finish Reviewing this chapter check it out and you won't regret it. Read and review and maybe I'll write faster. And I'd like to thank our sponsors. Hyne's baked beans their just heavenly. A giant heavenly hand grabs the can. "Yummy!"

Angel's Wings

Elf Dragon

"Dad? Dad? Is he all right?" 

"I don't know Shari for now I think he's fine." My head throbbed not like before it was a mer shadow off the old pain a distant memory. My wrist on fire and my soul felt like it had been ripped apart. Two voices, one male probably older the other female and a child. I tried to speak all that came out was a low groan. "Are you ok?" the girl asked. I tried to answer but I had a strange feeling, like I was in two places at once, hearing two voices similar but completely different. My head throbbed.

"Rinoa are you alright?" 

My wrist around the bracelet was burning. I felt empty and yet normal… human. No sorceress power over my shoulder waiting for me to call it. The strangest thing was a distant pain in my head like a memory of an old wound. "What do you think Gary?" _Gary?_

I opened my eyes. A tall man in a white coat and long reddish hair with white streaks and a little girl with green eyes and red hair stood over me, staring at me. _ Who?_

"Come on son wake up!" 

I opened my eyes a short man in black jeans and a tan jacket with a sword on his back and dirty blond hair and a woman with light brown hair and a green skirt they were watching me. _What?_ I closed my eyes and opened them again. Keddron and Shari were near me. "Hey Shari." I said weakly, the little girl smiled at me. "Hi Mister." I sighed at her comment. " I better remember my name, I don't like the sound of Mister at all." I looked at the bandages on the table then realised they had been on my head. I tried to raise my hand but I couldn't. Shari started undoing my restraints.

"Thanks." I said. The pain in my head was dull I gently touched it with a finger my head reeled with pain. "The herbs worked so all your wounds are just bruises now." Keddron stated. "But it's impossible to heal anything completely in three days." I looked in the mirror at the dark bruise in amazement. "Three days? Ha you've been in our camp seventeen days. Plenty of time for the herbs to work." I ran my hand through my short prickly hair. "Your hair will grow back in time." Keddron said. I laughed "The only thing I remember about my hair was it was matted with blood." I looked down at my left wrist; it was covered in bandages. "You started clawing at your wrist dad restrained you." Shari said as I unwrapped the bandage. We all stared at my wrist it was like I had been branded with a bracelet. I touched the skin there was no difference, no telling it was there if you had your eyes closed. Just like a birthmark. "How…Was it there before?" I asked closing my eyes _I can't believe this I don't know who I am. _"No," Keddron said, "When you started the spasms you as Shari said were clawing at your wrist when we stopped you I saw it… emerge from your skin." I shuddered at the thought.

"Shari could you get our friend some food." Keddron said. Shari ran out nodding and smiling as I realised how hungry I was. I sat up already focused on the food. Keddron sat down "You still can't remember anything can you?" I closed my eyes running the flashes through my head. "Nothing new just these flashes of things… people objects. No sound I've already started thinking about them." I said honestly. Keddron stood up "I can't help you with amnesia but this is a scientific camp we're studying the lost cultures of Centra. Shari is the youngest here including you there are twelve here. I'm the doctor and the other nine are archaeologists. We all teach Shari different things and share the work but none of us have the time to go hunting and we could use your help." I looked around finally noticing I was in a large tent. _Me they need me? I… don't know. Where else can you go you remember nothing but these flashes and what you've been told. _I closed my eyes. _They teach Shari she seems to know a lot…they could teach me everything I should know. _I opened my eyes and looked at the doctor. _All they've done for you and you make them do more. You should- _ "I realise this must be hard on you waking up with no memory of your life in a place full of strangers asking you for help." He let that hang for a moment, " But in return we'll let you stay and we'll teach you the ways of the world and a friend of mine Drew Kavanah knows many different languages. Maybe he can come up with a name you like." I pretended to think for a moment.

"I've got your food." Shari ran in with the tray. Keddron sighed "After you finish your tea I'll give you one more check up and if you pass the test you can walk around the camp." He lifted up the tent flap "Oh and think about what I proposed. Ok?" I nodded as he left the tent. Shari placed the tray on my lap, I noticed straight away there weren't any Gashal Greens. She sat down next to me. I handed her a pink fruit that I remembered were called Tangars. She grinned "What did dad ask you?" I looked down at my food. "He asked if I would like to stay here. I said I'd think about it." Shari whipped her head up. "You have to stay we can go all over and ride Marben and I can take you to my Secret Area." Flash I walked into a room a couple was kissing in each corner a turned and looked at a blond into her blue eyes she smiled at me. Flash. "Her!" I looked at Shari she looked sideways at me. "Who were you talking about?" I chewed my lip "just a girl…a girl I knew." _Just a girl you were in a 'Secret Area' people were kissing you saw them she smiled at you she's probably your girlfriend. You know the one you DON'T Remember._ My thoughts were screaming at me. "Do you remember anything?" She asked smiling at me. "Not really." My thoughts were going over all the people I've seen. The guy with spiky blond hair waving at me in panic and yelling something and the black mark I saw like a burnt branch was the tattoo on his face. _A friend or just a person warning me? _

The girl hanging on the cliff face the more I thought of her the more it seemed normal to add white wings to her back. _I feel connected to her somehow she has the same hair as the other lady maybe she's a sister?_

The girl on the cliff. _I'm sure she's smiling at me. An old girlfriend probably hurt by the fall? _I noticed her long brown boots._ Match._

The lady healing my leg. _Mother?_

The man was protecting her. _A friend, brother?_

The cowboy trying to shoot my mother. _Enemy._

I'm going to shoot him. _Murderer, enemy, assassination!_

Flash A man lay in bed hooked up to lots of machines, long black hair contrasting his ghostly pale skin. He's so pale. _Dying? _Flash

"Can I have the tray now?" Shari snapped me out of my thoughts; I looked at my empty plate. "Oh yeah sure." I handed over the tray. She ran out of the tent. _She has a secret Area it might be the same one. _Shari walked in. I started trying to break the silence. "So where's the closest town?" She grinned as if she realised I was trying to work out a way to leave. "Over the sea and far far away." I prepared another question "When do we go there?" She sat down. "When we run out of money, finish the study or on an emergency," She stared right into my eyes her green eyes filled with hope, "So will you be staying?" I smiled "Yeah I guess I will." Shari literally jumped into the air. I shook my head in amusement.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?" _Ellone? _

"She's been out for two weeks, you have to do something." _Gary? _

"I think she iz zuffering ze loss of her knight and magic… all we can do iz wait." 

"Squall," I whispered, "Come back, please don't leave me." A cool gloved hand brushed my cheek. "Poor girl," Gary said, I grabbed the hand I could feel the leather _Squall? No I can feel a symbol on this glove._ Another hand patted mine. "She took it ten times worse than us. My friend your brother, her boyfriend." _Squall! Come back!_

"I ave to go." Odine excused himself from the room. I opened my eyes still gripping Gary's hand. "How are you feeling?" Ellone said. I focused on her kind blue eyes. I could tell I was going to cry. "I… I'm sorry." I choked. I released Gary's hand glancing at the symbol I had felt it was the symbol of Esthar on his left glove. He sat up in his chair his tan jacket on the back. "You have no reason to say sorry to us," He said he walked over to Ellone, " it may sound sappy… Squall would've said I'd been spending too much time with Elle but we'll tackle this together." I smiled weakly.

Ellone smiled at me, "We're a family now we'll take care of you and you'll take care of us." I nodded and starred at the bracelet on my wrist. "I'm human again." I whispered noticing the absence of magic. Gary shook his head. "You always were." 

I was lying peacefully on the grassy hill near the beach. I watched the waves in absolute contentment so easy it is to get carried away by simple things in life garden was back in Balamb, my mum was in good health, all these hid the fact that garden had been wounded even after two weeks we all felt unsteady. Squall had been a symbol to us all for strength, courage and pride. No one thought he could die we'd all been shocked. I closed my eyes feeling the sun's heat on my face, the gentle breeze blowing the long grass all around me. I listened to seagulls calling to one another. I heard the waves crashing on the shore. My relaxation was a lie I couldn't stand garden at the moment they were trying to find a new commander already replacing Squall. I knew I was being foolish but that's how I felt. I spent most of the time in Balamb with my mum or here spending hours without moving. I wanted to look at the time but I refused to open my eyes. I had to be in Balamb by three to take my mum out for lunch. 

A shadow passed over me blocking off the sunlight I opened my eyes looking for a threat of any kind. No monster around me no person standing over me. The shadow still loomed on the ground I looked up in the sky a giant greeny-yellow bird was flying through the air lazily spiraling down to the ocean skimming the water so it's belly just touched the water. I was fascinated by Quezacotl, on the day of the search my mind went into him and I had learnt what it was like to be flying but I had never seem what it looked like. "Wonder who's in there." I said absently chewing on a long blade of grass. The GF swooped over me so close I could feel the feathers brushing against me. Giving me small zaps of pleasure I sighed as my eyelids grew heavy I closed eyes. "Don'tgotosleep." A fast slurred voice said. "Huh?" I asked stupidly opening an eye. The thunderbird hovered near me, "Yourmumranggarden." 

I yawned "Did she?" Quezacotl swayed his head from side to side. "Yesshedidandshewantstomeetyouingarden." I got up slowly nodding goodbye. "Runchickenwuss." The bird laughed at my face then flew back into the sky. "Seifer." I frowned.

"Zell! Over here." I turned around I saw Cassandra and mum sitting at a table. I motioned for them to hang on and ran over to the lunch lady. "Your in luck today we have two hotdogs." I smiled glad I didn't have to eat the gloop of the day. "Great I'll have both and a bottle of mineral water. Thanks again." I grabbed my tray and walked over to my seat. "Hi Mum. Hi Cass." I sat down. Mum looked at the hotdogs on my plate "You still eat them?" she commented as I started on the first one she looked at Cassandra. "First time he laid his hands on one of those was at a wedding. He was seven at the time he ate all three platefuls, he was mighty pleased with himself till he vomited on the flower girl." Cassandra laughed at the joke. I tried to defend myself "It was after the wedding and I didn't like the girl. She asked me to dance and I hurled on her." Mum laughed. "After Zell came back from the sorceress war he was pigging himself with hotdogs he ended up choking. He swore never to eat them again next day he was already eating six." Cassandra patted my arm just to show it was a joke. They kept swapping stories of me and my…accidents. I finished my lunch. "Hey mum there's this job I have to do I'll come back in a hour and take you two out somewhere. Ok?" Both nodded.

I ran past a smiling Quistis into the dorm rooms. I turned left down the male section. The brass numbers gleamed in the dim light 134. I punched the buzzer. A familiar growl came from the room. I watched the small screen to see when Seifer's face appeared on the screen nothing he didn't use his security camera. The door slid open Seifer stared at me. "I'm not a chickenwuss, I've faced things that would make you wet yourself. So cut the bullshit." He smirked at me. "Wondering when you'd come, You better control your temper Zell I'm still on the disciplinary committee." He turned and walked back into his room. "You can go now." Seifer shouted. I started to walk away as the door slid mechanically closed, then I glanced in his room the wall was covered with posters. I grabbed the door and pushed it open and quietly walked in I looked at the first poster a giant wave was building and a small figure sat on a board waiting. The poster said _live your dreams_. I turned to see what Seifer was doing he was sitting at a desk in front of the biggest computer in garden. I walked closer "What the hell is that?" I asked Seifer spun around gunblade on my throat. He glared daggers at me. "Never ever sneak up on me or you'll be able to watch your body from the floor." He very slowly sheathed his Hyperion, and just for good measure flicked my forehead. He turned and sat in his chair. "Now will you leave?" I shook my head and sat on a spare chair. "After you tell me why you have the biggest computer in garden and what it does." Seifer looked at me the smallest trace of a smile coming through. "What do you do with your SeeD pay?" I was stuck on that he spent all his money on a computer? "I spend it on my family and safety." I said after a while. He nodded "You're lucky you have a family. I have my dreams as company and if one fails then another will take its place." He continued "The dreams of being a knight is long gone, Hyperion is my dream and I spend my money on it how do you think they got their high tech gear." He placed his hand on the standard SeeD scanner as I realised he had the normal computer but he'd just added to it. The screen popped on he clicked a small icon, lots of signs he clicked on a lightning bolt … Quezacotl it had his level, blood pressure, heart beat, everything about his health even how he was feeling. I gasped "How?" Seifer smirked "I don't spend years learning about GF's and technology so I can just talk to them I know them like friends." Seifer clicked on certain one's and I silently counted then. "One's missing." I pointed out. "Chickenwuss no GF's have ever said they want to leave none would leave." Seifer said. I shook my head "No I'm telling you Odin is missing." Seifer scowled "Ok let's have a look." He clicked on the symbol of a horse. It told us nothing it just wasn't there. "Oh shit." Seifer groaned. "This means Squall had him and so Odin is free." He clicked on the red sword in the back ground and quickly typed: This is Seifer I have discovered Squall had Odin so if anyone here's any thing about Odin then I want to talk to him. He turned and looked at me "Sorry" he mumbled. 

An email popped up on the screen. 

Seifer, The high council of garden has been going through all candidates for the place of Commander of garden. We have went over the work you have done since you rejoined garden, your GF discoveries are excellent and you have successfully gathered fifty-six fully trained Hyperion's and many are ready to follow you to the ends of the earth. We have decided to make you the commander of garden. This will be announced to garden at the ball in three days. We are warning you now so you don't fall out of your chair on the night. You have no choice you can't say no. Tell no one at all it is a secret.

The High council. 

"Oh great a missing GF, Squall's dead, I'm going to be commander and I'm not allowed to tell anyone and you know." Seifer scowled at me. "You? Commander? You!" I stuttered in shock, "You can't be commander you can't it's… it's." Seifer cut in "It's what?" He stood looming over me, "Come on Zell answer your NEW commander, hell next I'll be headmaster be careful I may rule the world soon. It's what?" He lost his threatening stare and looked down at the floor. "It's…wrong, really wrong." I answered lamely. Seifer nodded in agreement "For once I agree with you. I don't want this. How can they put me in the second highest role in Garden? I killed god knows how many people here, there friends and family won't take this. I don't want it." Seifer looked panicked looking around the room for an escape route. He focused on me for a second his face hardened but his eyes kept moving round the room only glancing at me as if he was trying to work out what I was. "Get out! Get out now! And if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." He shouted pulling out his Hyperion. I fled his room I ran as fast as I could. I heard his something slam against a wall. _Seifer, Commander? He can't be. He didn't want it. _

"Ok your good to go as long as you don't fall over and split your head open again." Keddron smiled. Shari and he were watching me stand up I looked at the jacket that was mine, the fur was covered in my blood and most of the black leather ripped to pieces, my long leather pants were also ripped my white shirt was fine they'd washed the dirt off it. I wore a pair of faded blue jeans that Keddron gave me. My double belts were slung across my waist and my boots on my feet. I was ready to face the camp; I turned lifting my arms up, "Tada! What do you think Shari?" I smiled at her. "You look good." She said blushing. Keddron motioned for Shari to go through the tent flap door. He turned to me "Have you decided if you're staying?" I nodded. "You're sure?" I nodded again, "I'll be your hunter or protector whatever." Keddron knelt down in a corner and picked up a long, thin package he handed it to me. I carefully unwrapped the cloth a long sword in a sheath lay in my hands, I pulled it out it shone in the light it was beautiful it curved ever so slightly enough to let it still seem to be straight. I slid it into its sheath and attached it to my belt. "Don't go rushing out to use it practice till your confident enough then face the weaker monsters." Keddron said throwing away the cloth that had been wrapping the sword, "It's called a Katana it was mine when I was younger I gave it up when Shari was born and my wife died." He motioned to the tent flap. I walked out into the hot sun sweat already forming on the back of my neck. Shari stood waiting with a large yellow bird. "I thought you'd better meet Marben first since he saved your life." Shari said bringing it towards me. I reached my hand out to pat his head it made a strange warking sound stretching its neck so its head could follow my hands movements. I laughed and hugged it for a second, "Thank you." I whispered Marben warked again and Shari jumped on the saddle on his back and rode over to another white tent. 

I was shown where everyone slept, ate and worked. "This is the last remaining trace of the Centra people we got to this place on the day we found you, It's called the Blue Heaven it's extremely dangerous but very interesting." Keddron said pointing at a large diamond like structure. I nodded it was impossible to miss it, it towered over the camp and yet it was beautiful. Keddron pointed at a small white tent, "That will be your tent you can look at it later because it's tea time now, your expected so come on." I looked at the nights sky stars shone as I looked at the sky I noticed a cluster of stars in the shape of a lion with wings. I looked down and noticed Keddron was heading in the direction of the hospital tent I had been living in for the past weeks. Nine men sat around a large fire, the aroma of the spicy stew tantalizing my senses. The nine stopped talking and watched me I felt a tug at my hand. Shari smiled up at me holding my hand. I laughed as she led me to the fire. Keddron came with my old clothes and threw them in the fire. He walked over and got me a plateful of the stew I sat down next to Shari and Keddron. A blond reached over and gripped my hand "I'm Drew Kavanah, Head archaeologist and I guess I'm a historian." After him the rest followed explaining their parts in the camp. I stood up " Well let me introduce myself, I don't remember my name or anything about me I do know that I was getting married to… someone and that I really don't like Gashal Greens." I smiled at them and they all burst out laughing. "He'll fit in fine, Keddron." Drew said after some people started going to their tents. 

I sat on a log watching as my jacket burned. I heard soft footsteps in the sand. "Keddron said you wish to learn about the world," Drew said sitting across from me, "How serious are you about it, learning I mean?" I leaned in. "I want to learn what normal people would know, anything that might help me." Drew nodded he picked up the bag next to him and placed it next to me. "That bag has all the books on the world I have in it," I looked down at the bulging bag, " If you lose any of them you better start running." He laughed and walked away. I waited listening for any sound at all. It was so peaceful. I stood standing on the edge of the firelight, I gently drew my katana it shimmered in the light I swung it from side to side. It felt part of me like part of my arm. I breathed in the cool night air, and switched into a stance. I shut the feelings out. I felt nothing no emotion, no awareness of my body, just the blade the blade and my surroundings, I was the blade. I rushed into moves I had no idea I could do moved faster than anything I had seen in this desert. It was prefect, artistic, beautiful…_. How am I doing this?_ I ignored the voice in my head. No feeling, no awareness just the blade. Keddron walked up to me "Your very good." I stopped as feelings rushed back into me; I stared at my hands. "What?" I said still starring at my hands. Keddron stared at me "How long have you been practicing?" I didn't look up my hands started swinging the blade around moving faster with every swing. "I know that I have never touched a katana before today." _How did I do that?_

"Seifer stop glaring at everyone that walks past it's not polite." I said grabbing his hand. "I'm not glaring at anyone Quistis." The blond replied glaring at a waitress. I stifled a laugh swinging him around to look in my eyes. "If you weren't glaring what were you doing?" Seifer stopped glaring and smiled " I was… frowning, scowling or staring angrily. I still haven't used 'giving dirty looks, looking daggers or glowering.'" I laughed as he offered his other hand for a dance. I accepted. "Seifer have you been reading a Thesaurus?" I asked. He twirled me once. "My dear Instructor, when would I have time to read a Thesaurus?" He laughed and twirled me again. _If he is nervous than he doesn't show it. _ The song ended and he kissed my hand. "Thank you for that dance I won't glare at anyone for the rest of the night." I smiled "I should hope not, maybe I'll dance with you again tonight." I started walking off. "Any time Quistis." Seifer said under his breath. I was sure I wasn't meant to her that. I beamed at Selphie who was dancing with Irvine. She smiled at me and mouthed "Go get him!" I laughed and shook my head pointing at the microphone. She nodded as she saw Cid walking towards it. "Hello everyone," Cid said, " I hope you're having fun, I'd like to thank the Festival Committee for the wonderful decorations, I have been in this garden ever since it was built it was a dream of mine to build Garden. Now it is complete we have trained many SeeD's and I can see our future in very capable hands. I know that we lost a very special person about two weeks ago, Commander Squall Leonhart. We have the very sad duty of naming his successor, the next commander but I will never forget Squall no matter what." Whispers filled the room as he mentioned a new commander, Seifer was twitching in his seat. "Hey Seifer," Raijin said behind him, "Fifty gil it's Xu." Seifer turned and smiled. "No thanks man I don't feel like it tonight." Zell moved closer, "I'll take that bet." Raijin nodded. Zell gave Seifer an encouraging smile. He rolled his eyes "Whatever chickenwuss." Cid waited till everyone was quieting then started again. "What I didn't get to say is, We will also be finding MY successor. I have started to realise I'm getting old which is extremely hard being surrounded by all you energetic young people but I am at the age where I should retire. I don't know about you but I can see myself with my lovely wife in the Galbadian islands sipping strange drinks and watching the sunset. But I won't tell you where I'm going. The two people that will be in charge of Garden both grew up with different theories on life and both struggled to get the spotlight they deserve. One broke a record in garden and became a SeeD at the age of fifteen and got her Instructors license at seventeen, most other instructors didn't accept her as a instructor because of her age these complaints weren't taken to me though. They were taken to NORG who dropped her license before I could do anything. She fought in the last sorceress war and came back with a stronger will to teach what she had learnt her quick thinking will help her to replace me and I believe she will do as well or better than I ever did. Quistis please come up here." I stood and smiled everyone was cheering and I saw Irvine wolf whistle. I walked up and hugged Cid "Thank you." I said smiling brightly at the crowd. "You'll do fine," Cid said quietly he raised his voice," The next was always hard to teach but he put his best into his work and always prepared to make a difference he had the makings of a great SeeD if only he could listen to our order before his. He left garden to go help a friend of his ending is his downfall. He was taken and hypnotized by a sorceress twisting his dreams to make him fall. When he woke up he remembered everything he had done in that nightmare. He didn't curl up and die like most people would he came back to garden and asked for forgiveness. He worked harder then anyone I ever knew. He discovered things about GF's that we didn't think possible and started a group called Hyperion. He deserves this because of his hard work his battle skills and his new found leadership. Seifer come up here." I watched as Seifer remained seated everyone watched everything was silent he stared at them and then. "Oh me? Me as in Seifer Almasy? Well I thought it was the other Seifer." He smiled and walked up to join us. The crowds tension broke as they all started laughing. I saw Zell sticking his hand out eagerly to Raijin. "Hi Seifer feeling all big and important?" I asked as Cid walked away. "Hmmm I've always been big and important." He smirked. 

"Hello, is this on?" Irvine asked everyone turned to look up to the microphone, I sat next to Quistis sipping some punch. "Well I would like to make an announcement. I came here in the middle of the last sorceress war and in that time I met the only girl I ever wanted to be with for life. We've stayed together ever since and I believe it's time to make sure I never leave her side. Selphie no matter what happens I'll always have a place for you in my heart I love you. Will you marry me Selphie?" I swear I had a heart attack there had been no way I could have seen this coming. I choked on my punch, Quistis was already patting my back I looked up at Irvine he smiled. _Hyne he's cute. Marriage? Am I ready? Oh my mighty lord Hyne who's up there or down there or maybe on the sides somewhere. _I knew my thoughts were babbling. _He might be in Trabia no I'd know if he was there maybe Centra no one lives in Centra yeah he lives in Centra with Odin in the Blue Heaven. Maybe we should stop babbling. _"Yes." _You said that out loud. Shit._

"Hey Rinoa" Ellone walked in. I stared at her in surprise it was raining and she had been walking to my flat. "Um Ellone you do know that it's raining and It's twelve o'clock at night?" I asked grabbing a towel and passed it to her she was smiling as if it was the most normal thing to do at midnight. "Is it really that late?" She asked still smiling. I nodded "Yes and Gary's been ringing asking where you were." I said grabbing the phone. I dialed Gary's number. "Hello Gary, yeah it's Rinoa yeah she's here," I paused and looked at Ellone who was patting Angelo contently, "She seems fine, she's been walking, I know it's late I'll keep her here tonight it's to dangerous to take a lift. She'll be fine." I hung up and Angelo ran over and licked my hand. I sat across from Ellone, "Now why are you walking to my flat at midnight in a storm?" I asked. She leaned in "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded "I'm having a baby." She squeaked. "Oh my god I'm so happy for you!" I smiled. "And." Ellone said with a twinkle in her eye. "And what? Is it twins?" I asked excitedly. "No I want you to be the godmother." She said. "Oh Ellone that's so nice thank you." I hugged her "Now you better ring Gary and tell him the news." I said throwing her the phone. _I'm going to be a godmother._

I did little in the next couple of days I spent most of my time practicing and reading the books Drew gave me. I found a smaller book at the bottom of the pile it had to be ancient its cover was dusty and warn to thin leather it was the most interesting book in the pile. It had names in another language Drew said sorceress language was always explained carefully. I wasn't trying to learn the language I wanted a name. I'd found it. Daraneth Ruval. Daraneth meaning Wandering, Ruval meaning soul it suited me. I read the page. Mavic Jarmen A centran knight in the early 1600's, when Sorceress ruled Centra. The Ruling Sorceress picked Mavic to be her knight he failed his duty and his sorceress died before he could try to protect her. This was considered a crime and he was striped off his name and called Daraneth Ruval Wandering Soul. He wasn't allowed to go in any of the Centra towns. In his madness created the Lunatic Pandora. Died 1620. _Wandering through Centra. _I stood up "My past isn't in my grasp at the moment my future is, I don't know my real name I have a name Daraneth Ruval." I nodded it sounded right. I walked out of the tent grabbed the first person I saw. "Tell everyone I have a name now. Daraneth Ruval." I said he stared at me "You remember your name?" He asked. "No but it's good enough."

**__**

Yay I'm done this chapter, and I'm deeply sorry for taking so long on this story but I was on holidays, you know when you do nothing but be lazy till someone takes you to the movies or whatever. Next chapter I promise to type faster. Remember to email me if you want I'll talk to you whenever you want. Otherwise read review and go eat a hotdog or go start a posse or go talk to a wall or better than a wall me. Open for questions or suggestions. Thanks Draic and Zidanes New Princess the best of the best. 


	6. Guardian Force

**__**

"Hi again back on the chair music blaring in my ears it must mean I'm writing again. Ahhh! School's back, struggling to stay awake staying up late don't you miss it? Answer NO!!!!!! So let's see oh yeah Squall lost his memory and Rinoa jumped off the cliff all over." I smile then look off stage at a large mob. "OH that's the wrong script, sorry you'll have to read down the page to find out" Wipes my forehead nervously.

Disclaimer: Give me a break, I own nothing and every now and then I have to get on my knee's and say how crap I am. I say Revolt. Runs over and grabs two life-size cardboard Seifer's and Squall's. "Mine." 

Angel's Wings

Elf Dragon

I faced my opponent. He wiggled his tail feathers, preparing to attack. The Cockatrice didn't know I was ready for it. I waited, katana drawn, completely still. It lunged! I sidestepped it and swung my blade. It connected with the bird's neck. It fell dead on the ground. I whistled, and Marben ran over, 'wark'ing happily. I laughed and patted his feathered head. I packed the dead bird in a saddlebag at the side of Marben. Then I heaved myself onto his back. "Ready to go home?" I asked. The chocobo turned and started running.

"Are you nervous?" Quisty asked me as she helped me do up my dress. _My Wedding dress. _"No, I can't think about anything but Irvine," I said, turning to look in the mirror. The purest white with little white pearls for decoration. It was the smoothest satin… I twirled. Quistis placed the veil on my head. I looked at her - in a cream satin dress. "I'm not nervous so why are you?" I asked as she and the other bridesmaids lined up. I gazed at them all; Quistis at the front with Melissa - my best friend from Trabia - right behind her and at the end, extremely quiet, was Rinoa. She looked up at me and smiled then returned to staring at the floor. "It's just all those people out there waiting for you to make a promise… Everyone prays it all turns out right, but no one knows for sure…." Quistis trailed off, shuddering. The music started and they paraded down the aisle. I opened my mouth and whispered, "Thanks Quisty, I needed that." I walked through the doors everyone oohed and aahed at me. I was so nervous now I was considering turning and running. I laughed in my head. _Selphie, the real 'Runaway Bride'._ I looked at Irvine. He smiled at me. I smiled back. _Keep your eyes on his, keep walking._ I reached the end and we both walked towards the priest.

I stood next to Seifer our Commander and Irvine's best friend from Galbadia - Jadun or something. I didn't talk to him much. I listened as Irvine and Selphie said their vows. Seifer's hand rose to try to loosen his bow tie. "If I have to wear one, so do you," I murmured to him. He stopped, glanced at me and smiled. "Yes Sir, Mr. Penguin wuss," he said, letting go of his tie. I sighed. Across from me was Rinoa. Her eyes had the look of Squall's - closed from emotions, doors to her soul slammed shut and locked. _Lost in her sorrow, Master Zell, _Ifrit murmured in my head. _Their eyes always tell. Sorceress Rinoa always showed her emotions and now she's scared of them. She can still be herself, but unless she finds something else to care about she'll end up an empty shell._ I shuddered, and Seifer turned to me confused. I pointed to my temple. He nodded. Selphie and Irvine were married now and walking down the aisle smiling and laughing at the cameras. "Move it Penguin, we have to go to the ballroom," Seifer said, pushing my back. "Okay, okay, hang on, Commander Hyperion," I said, walking forwards. Seifer mimed being shot with an arrow, clutching his chest. "That hurt. I think I'm gonna cry." He laughed. Jadun stared at us then left muttering under his breath. We strolled into the ballroom. "Seifer, on rare occasions you're not an arsehole," I said sitting down at a table. "Oh, I have to try harder than don't I? I can't be losing my touch," Seifer commented eyes wandering around the crowd. He flashed a grin and left me at the table. I laughed as he caught up with Quisty and asked her to dance. I could feel Ifrit fidgeting in the back of my head. "Are you ok up there?" I whispered to him. _I…yes…There is gossip from the Female GF's that Master Seifer has a crush on Mistress Quistis and vice-versa, but they both don't know the other's feelings and play it cool. _He seemed cautious."Why so nervous about telling me this? I'm not gonna ruin their fun," I asked, sipping on a glass I was handed by a waitress. _Shiva would… spend more time telling me gossip if she found out I was interested in some of it, and Siren and her can talk your ears off. I don't want to spend hours listening to them. I'll have to erase this conversation from your memory, otherwise they'll know next time you junction either of them that I told you. _He wavered._ Is that all right? _"Yeah I guess, go ahead." I muttered. I caught the eye of someone staring at the 'Strange Man' talking to himself. I felt a rush of fire, quick and as painless as possible. I choked on the sudden pain: light your hand on fire then put it out straight away and you still feel some pain. _How do you feel Master Zell? _Ifrit asked. "Ah? Yeah, just a headache. What were we talking about?" Ifrit chuckled at his own private joke. _You were going to go talk to Rinoa. _"Oh was I? Guess I forgot," I said standing. I searched the room, Rinoa would always be… in the crowd. Rinoa wasn't there. _Check the balcony Master. _"Oh yeah thanks." I said. A guy stared at me like I was crazy. "What!? I'm a Hyperion hand trained by Commander Seifer. I can take on a GF and win, so back off." I lied. I'd heard that some believed the Hyperion could kill you faster than you could blink. I guess he'd heard them too and quickly and politely apologized and ran off. I laughed. _You take on a GF and win? I know your skills but… no chance. _Ifrit growled_. I'll go into hibernation. Call if you need me. _I could feel a certain absence in my brain. I swerved around dancers, heading to the balcony. I stared out at the doorway at Rinoa leaning on the wall watching stars. "May I join you?" I asked walking up to her. Her brown eyes locked onto mine. She smiled. "Of course. Can't say no to a friend." I leaned next to her. We stood in silence for minutes. "So how's Ellone? She couldn't come due to presidential business; that's all you said," I asked. She turned and stared at me. "She's having a baby in three months, due about January the fifteenth I think. She's got her hands full with work and I've been helping her as much as I can with work." She smiled, "I'm going to be a godmother." I jumped off the wall. "That's great! I can't believe you didn't tell us!" I grabbed her hands and danced around the room. "Sis is gonna have a baby! That means I'm gonna be an uncle!" Rinoa laughed. "Ellone wanted to tell you all herself at Gary's birthday. I hope you can keep a secret and act surprised when she actually tells you." I nodded as I stopped dancing. Rinoa stopped smiling and looked serious again. "Squall was your best friend and after he opened up he trusted you completely… Did he tell you anything about me?" she said, staring right into my eyes. _I have to lie I promised not to break her heart. So I won't. Lie to keep the pain away. _"No. He didn't say anything that you wouldn't know yet," I said. I was lying through my teeth. It hurt me to lie. It would hurt her more if I told her the truth. She smiled at me - she bought it. I felt sick. I smiled at her, and we walked into the ballroom to congratulate Selphie and Irvine before they took off to Trabia town.

"Wake up Shari!" I yelled outside her tent. Marben warked and walked in a circle and looked back at me. "Yeah, I know, hang on Marben and I'll find you some Gashal Greens." I stroked his feathery head. "Shari, if you don't get up now I won't be able to spend any time with you. We're low on food and I have to go hunting." I heard muffled groans then, "What did you say Daraneth?" Shari poked her head out the tent flap. I motioned to the impatient Chocobo. "We're going to go riding remember? And we're going to get a new Chocobo." I sighed at her sleepy face. "Should I go back to training?" I gripped the handle of my katana. "No!" she yelled startled, "It's bad enough that you train in the morning and at night. Just wait for a bit and I'll get dressed." I nodded as her head disappeared with a shake of her red curls. I jogged over to the supply tent, grabbing some water bags and some snacks for the trip. Shari walked over wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of long jeans. "Ready" she smiled. I attached Marben's saddlebag and prepared to mount. "Um, Daraneth, how will we both fit on?" Shari asked. I stared at her. "I guess… I didn't think about that." I scuffed my boot in the hard dirt. "You could go piggy back till we get a new Chocobo." I said pushing my hair out of my eyes. "Wouldn't that hurt you back?" Shari asked concern in her green eyes. I laughed "I'm happy that your concerned but I think I could pick up your father and carry him from your tent to mine." Shari nodded. I kneeled down and the energetic girl jumped on my back and giggled as I stood up and mounted Marben. I whistled a short sharp high-pitched burst and the Chocobo started a quick and steady trot. 

"This is the chocobo forest that Marben was born in. He found you here," Shari said, "We also get our water supply perfectly clean." She pointed to a crystal clear stream in a lush forest I leaned on a tree watching Marben warking happily. I looked around. I stared down at my feet - or I stared at what was near my feet. The tree root was stained red. I remembered stumbling in to this forest and falling down on something hard. I stepped away from the tree to where Shari was filling up the spare water bags. Shari looked up. "You know there used to be a Chocobo boy here but he moved to another forest. Said the mother Chocobos were going to a special place." I helped her fill all the other bottles and gathered some Fruit and Vegetables our bags filled quickly. "We have to get a new chocobo soon." Shari said. I glanced over at Marben, "I don't think so - I think Marben found us one." Shari looked at me and looked at Marben. I smiled. Marben was waiting for us next to him was another Chocobo. Shari walked other to it, "Hey girl you want to come with Marben and us?" She stretched her hand and gently stroked its feathered head. The chocobo accepted. "What will you call it?" I asked fitting the spare saddle on its back. "Can you think of anything?" Shari asked me. I smiled at her "I had to make my name up I don't think I should name it." Shari patted jumped on the chocobo's back as I mounted Marben. "When you were unconscious, you said a name… it was a beautiful name." Shari said as her chocobo rushed off. _What? _I stared at the quickly growing smaller girl. "Go Marben." I yelled and rushed after the girl. She stopped and waited. "What name?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Raine. It sounds just like rain, and that's a blessing around here." She patted the chocobo. "Your name's Raine now." Raine warked. _Raine?_ FLASH Long dark hair and a pale yellow headband. FLASH. Shari stared at me as if waiting for me to approve of the name. "It's good, it's really good." I said mentally grabbing the memory and locking it in a drawer in my head. Shari smiled and her red hair blew around her head. "Let's go. My Secret area is really pretty this time of year." Raine and Shari rushed off. I whistled and Marben followed quickly.

I sat at my oversized over-polished desk. I was bored. A replica of my own computer was on my desk and there was a large pile of paper work that had to be finished tomorrow to my left. I didn't give a damn. I could see why Squall hated this job. I stood up from my comfy high-backed chair and looked out the window. Bahamut was flying in great circles across the sea. I laughed to myself. _Shouldn't have told Zell._ I watched him fly through the air contently. "Commander." I automatically gripped my Hyperion handle. I turned to see no one. "What the hell?" I asked the air. "Commander Almasy?" I turned again and looked at the intercom. I slapped myself, "Duh." I hit the button. "This is Seifer." I said sitting down at my desk. "Commander, we have a man here, he say's you called him." I twisted round in my chair. "Yeah send him up." I sighed. "Yes Sir, he'll be up in five minutes." _Bored, bored, bored. _I looked around the room and focused on the shining blue light. Once again I stood and walked over to it. Squall's Lionheart, shining in its glass case I rubbed my gloved hand against the brass plaque wiping any fresh dust off it. Rally to the Banner, Honor of the Lion, it said clearly. Below that was our sign - a lion's head ending in a cross. Squall's lion - what he was dubbed as at garden - and my cross - the cross that was now the sign of Hyperion. I walked over to my computer and sat in my desk trying to appear busy and important. Instead I felt stupid and dorky. I turned my computer on and signed in to Hyperion. And checked which GF's weren't being used. I knew Fujin and Raijin were, as my New Captain and Lieutenant, holding a class for the new students learning how to truly use GF's. I smiled at the sudden amount of people wanting to join Hyperion. All were being used apart from Leviathan. I placed my hand just above the hand pad about to call him to me when the doors banged open. A man in all black with a turban and a scarf around his face so all you could see were his dark eyes. "Seifer." He said icily. I nodded, putting my hand down, feeling Leviathan coil around my arm and sink into me. I'm not meant to have a favourite GF but Leviathan reminds me of me and he acts like a father to me. "It's a pleasure, I'm sure." I said dryly to the man. I pointed to a chair and he sat down and glared at me. "Don't go polite on me. I know both of us can't stand that crap." He spat at me. I ran my hands through my hair. "People change, I'm actually quite polite now… arsehole." I smirked, _Good evening Master Seifer. _I made the smallest nod so no one but Leviathan would notice. "Polite! I don't think I can believe that." The hooded figure said stretching out in his chair. "Why don't you take off your hood?" I asked politely. He reached up and removed the facial garment. Blond hair so light it almost looked white fell down to hang down just above his shoulders. "Alright Seifer? What's it this time?" he asked lazily. "How are the Gardens? Kazar." I asked. "They're fine, what's this about?" he said. Kazar walked up to me and walked behind my desk. And picked up my only photo frame. "I want the gardens to establish a immediate intercom. So we don't have to wait for an hour for the signal to get through." I said watching him scan the photo. "What do you want me to do?" He asked without looking up. "Go to each garden, and ask them. I'll give you enough money to last another couple of months. As a commander I have to stay in Garden unless it's some important fight or something, and from the past I know your skills in technology and I believe you can do it." I said calmly. I handed him the large bag of gold coins. Kazar grabbed the bag and smiled, placing the photo down. "Who's the blond?" he asked. "Quistis." I said, and it seemed that bubbles were popping in my stomach. Leviathan snickered in my head. _I know how she feels._ He hissed. Kazar smiled redoing his facial garment. "She's one sexy bitch." He commented turning to walk away. I hurtled over the desk and grabbed him by the back of the neck. "You perverted arsehole, don't you ever say that about Quistis when I'm around, or you'll never see the next day." I snarled as he flailed around trying to get out of my grip. "What is she, your sister?" Kazar said as I let him go. "No." I said wiping my hands on my coat. "Your girlfriend?" I wanted to say yes but I had no idea what we were. Friends? Best friends? I had no idea. "It doesn't matter and you don't need to know but I swear that if you say anything about her again I will personally-" _Hello? I KNOW how she FEELS. _Leviathan said. I gaped _She loves you with all her heart but she's unsure what and how you feel towards her. _I smiled. "She's my girlfriend and if I do catch you saying anything at all, you'll be the T-Rexaurs' dinner. Live dinner." Kazar left scowling and the wooden doors slammed shut. I fell over laughing till I almost cried. "Where is she, Leviathan?" I asked standing up. No answer. "Please Leviathan, come on I thought we were friends." _She's in the training center. _"Thanks Leviathan." I hit the intercom button. "Yes commander?" Xu said. "Xu, you're my new secretary so come up here and start on the paper work. I'll be out to stretch my legs." I said, fixing up my trench coat. "But… sir…" Xu started. "No buts. That's a order." I said glaring at the face of the holographic Xu. "Yes sir." She said looking down. I ran out of the room.

I sat on a log watching a swan swim around the small river. You would never guess this was in the Training center. This was a truly secret area not the Secret area that everyone knows about. This one was through some bushes so thick nothing that wasn't human could get here apart from Crysta, the swan I found her when I first got here. We both love the peace. Hands covered my eyes. "Hello Seifer." I laughed, "I thought you would have grown out of that game now. After all, we are twenty-two." Seifer sat next to me. He flashed a smile at me "I don't have to grow up, it doesn't matter how old you are or what you act like. What matters is how you feel." He picked up a rock and threw it so it skimmed the water six times then sank. I reached down and tried to make the rock skim. It sank as soon as it reached the water. "Here." Seifer handed me a smooth rock and showed me how to throw it. I threw the rock and it sunk. I laughed. "I guess I can't do that." Seifer picked up another rock and handed it to me. He moved so close I could feel his breath on my neck. His hand gently held mine in the right position. My heat was pounding at a mad pace. I turned to look at him. He stared at me. Together we threw the rock neither of us looked at it as it skipped ten times. His lips only centimeters from mine, his breath intoxicating me. He kissed me and electricity flowed through my body. Nothing can compare to this. I kissed him back. My first kiss. 

__

Was that fun Master Zell? I closed the window. "Hell yeah nothing better." Bahamut laughed in the back of my head. "But I think I'll hit the gym now." I walked to the entrance of the training center and looked for any wandering monsters. Nothing I ran to the new gym in the middle of the training center. I ran up to the door. A sign hung from the doorknob, 'Closed for repairs.' "Shit" I punched the door and stared at the dint in the wall, "Wonderful." I walked around the Training Center killing any Grats that got in my way. I circled the center ten times but didn't find any T' Rexsaurs. I turned to leave when I heard a voice. "I guess I can't do that." I turned to look for it and noticed some thick bushes some of the branches had been snapped off and littered the ground. I crawled through the bushes, and looked up. _Seifer and Quistis kissing? _I thought. "Go Commander!" I wolf whistled and laughed. They broke off and looked at me. Quistis blushed and Seifer glared at me, but this just caused me to laugh even more. "Seifer," I laughed, "I think light pink cherry lipstick suits you." Seifer yelled "Zell, you're indefinitely suspended!" at the exact same time as Quistis yelled "Zell, you're on permanent detention!" Both looked at each other. Tears were rolling down my face as I tried to stop laughing. I swear I'd cracked my ribs. Seifer stepped up right in front of my face. "Silence!" he smirked at my sudden lack of noise and I immediately stopped laughing. Seifer sat down next to Quistis and wiped the lipstick off his face. Both smiled at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an echo Screen. I dropped the small tablet in my mouth. A sour taste filled my mouth followed by a hot chili-like taste, then sweet, and all the other taste sensations, my mouth came back to my control, left with the mixture of tastes making me feel like puking. I pulled out a water crystal and poured the water into my mouth. "You two have no humor." I said sitting across from them. "And you can't suspend me without telling everyone what I did and I doubt seeing you two kiss is one of Garden's no-no's." I smiled at them. "He's right. All we can do is tell him off." Quistis said sighing, "I have to go to lunch. See you later Seifer." She walked off leaving me with Mr. Commander. _Oh no big trouble now._ I thought. Seifer stood up and pulled me up. _Good bye Master Zell, You can't use a GF for a week so that means no training any more. _Bahamut said as he slid down my arm and went into Seifer's. "You're a hard man Seifer." I said and we both walked off to get some lunch.

"I'm back Ellone." I said and walked into the living room. Gary was talking on his earphone and Ellone was asleep on the couch. Ellone opened one eye and smiled. "How was it?" She said as I sat down across from her. "It was beautiful. They're on a plane taking them to Trabia." I stretched out on the chair. "They loved your present, they just wished you could have been there." Ellone sat up, "That's wonderful. Can they come to Gary's Birthday?" She asked. I nodded and Angelo jumped onto my lap licking my face. "Angelo was running round the house barking and whining. I swear he was searching for you." Ellone yawned. I patted Angelo's head fondly, "Is that true? Have you been a bad boy?" I asked in my talking-to-animals-or-babies voice. Angelo looked at me with puppy eyes. Just like he was saying "I'm sorry. I was worried about you. I won't do it again." I scratched under his ear and he licked my cheek moving over to Ellone to rest his head on her knee. Gary got off the phone and sat next to Ellone. "That was Doc Odine, he said the baby is still in perfect condition." He hugged Ellone affectionately. "Have you considered any names?" I asked bringing three slices of the wedding cake out from a Tupperware box. I handed two pieces to them and one for me. Gary looked at Ellone, "That depends on if it's a girl or a boy." Ellone nodded, "When we see the baby then we'll name them." I nodded and looked at my watch. "I should get going if I want to get back to my house before the street watch comes out." I stood up. "No you've had a long trip you should stay here tonight." Gary said walking over to the wall and pressing some buttons a comfy looking bed slid out of the wall. "Thanks." I said falling on the bed exhausted Angelo jumped up and lay down next to me. "Good night Rinoa." Ellone said and the lights went out.

"This is my secret area." Shari said standing in the middle of a beautiful oasis, rich fruit hung around my head. Marben and Raine wandered down to the pool of water. I stood breathless. "This is beautiful." I finally said. Shari smiled and sat down on the soft grass, I sat next to her. I looked in the water at my reflection. A man smiled back at me white shirt slightly dirty from the long ride, jeans pale blue and ripped at the knee's and long brown hair. Down to my shoulder. "I think I should cut my hair." I said finally. Shari looked at me and smiled. "What do you think?" I asked. Shari stood up and walked around me. "I think you look like a girl, and it is about time you cut your hair." She poked her tongue at me. "Come here, you!" I reached out to grab her but she jumped out of my reach laughing. I stood up and she attempted to run away. I caught her and she struggled to get out of my grip. I tickled her without mercy till she was laughing so hard she was in tears. "Stop, Daraneth please," She laughed, "Cool it!" I stopped and waited as she caught her breath. "Ok I'll cool it." I said and picked her up and jumped into the water. It was a strange feeling the burning hot desert and then cool water. Shari's head popped above the surface, and laughed at my now soaking long hair. I splashed her, and we started a giant water fight. We crawled out of the pool of water, completely soaked and laughing. "Does this mean I should cut my hair?" I asked pushing my hair out of my eyes. Shari groaned and pushed me back into the water. "Hey!" I crawled out of the water, "I'll take that as a yes." I mumbled. Shari grabbed a wild plum off a branch and bit into it, juice dripping off her chin. "Stay here, I have to go get dinner." I walked out and searched the plains for anything I could fight. A blitz ran by and I jumped in its path. It stopped and stared at me I drew my katana. Its eyes regarded me suspiciously. It raised its arms and a bolt lightning hit the ground at my feet. I jumped out of the way and stared at the Blitz it smiled at me with its gross features. It walked over to me it seemed to be swaggering. I pretended to be dead or hurt… I'd only get one chance at this. I gripped my katana. The Blitz peered over me and opened its mouth to reveal yellow fangs. A big glob of saliva dropped on my cheek. "Take this." I yelled swinging my blade. Blood soaked my white shirt. I stood up and the blitz's head looked up at me. I grabbed the body and dragged it back to the oasis. Shari sat on the grass asleep. I packed the dead body in the saddlebag. I took off my shirt and washed the blood off it in the water. I pulled it out of the water and put it on. _It will dry in the sun and it will keep me cool in the heat. _I thought absently. I looked down at my Katana, the dark red blood staining it. I wiped the blade till it shone. Shari woke up and looked at me. "How long have you been back?" She yawned. "Not long." I said gathering the Chocobo's up. "Are we going now?" She asked. I nodded "We can't mount the Chocobo's since they're carrying the food, so we'll have to led then all the way back to camp. Ok?" I asked handing her the reins of Marben. "Yep." She said. We headed off across the desert. Nothing but the wind the sun and the sand bothered us. "So did I say anything else when I was unconscious?" I asked. Shari shook her head, "You said lots but I can't remember any-" "Harrrrrrrrowwwwww!!!!!" A giant Ruby Dragon landed in front of us. Raine and Marben bolted in panic running in the direction of the camp. The ruby dragon turned and looked at Shari lying on the ground her shoe stuck in the rocks. It walked towards her. "SHARI!" I yelled. She looked up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shari screamed. "HAAAAARRRRRROOOOOWWWWW!" the Dragon roared. It took another step towards her. Shari was panicking. She was ripping at her shoe trying to get free. I started running towards her. The Beast's head was above Shari. It opened it jaw and prepared to bite. "Daraneth!" Shari screamed. I lashed my blade on the beast's head. I hit it, a slash right through the eye. 

It roared in pain and looked at the thing that had stopped it from eating the little one. With its good eye it watched me. It wouldn't underestimate the long blade. It decided in it's small mind that it was like its own claws or the claws of the other males it had faced and none had defeated it. It lumbered towards me. I knew I couldn't win this fight. "Shari, use your pocket knife to get that shoe off." I yelled not even looking at her. Every time it swung at me, I dodged and slashed at it, my sword did nothing against the scales of this dragon - it was a full grown adult male and its scales had grown as tough as any shield. It was useless. I was losing my speed and growing weak. "Shari is the shoe off?" I yelled. "Yes" She yelled back. I felt the wind of one of the dragon's claws. The effort was almost unbelievable. "Good, Shari head for camp straight away." I grunted as a claw ripped a bloody hole in my shirt. "No I'm not leaving unless you're coming too." She cried. I could tell she knew I wouldn't win. The Dragon knew I was weak and lunged at me I felt its teeth on my arm it bite down hard and I let go of my Katana in pain it lifted me off the ground so I was dangling by my arm then it suddenly swung me. My arm bone snapped and it let go off me. I fell to the ground in a bloody heap. I tried to stand but fell back down and cradled my arm. My blood dripped out of the dragon's mouth. The dragon opened its mouth. Its teeth were stained red. "Daraneth!" Shari yelled. "Go home, Shari." I groaned, "I don't want you to watch this." Shari cried. I don't know what happened I just closed my eyes and focused. When I opened my eyes and I wasn't there. I _was,_ but I wasn't THERE. It was like I was floating in the air away from any pain. It was dark and raining. It never rains in the desert. The Ruby Dragon looked around confused at where its prey had gone. A long yellow gash split in the air a giant black hoof landed in the sand followed by a giant white stallion. On his back was a Knight it looked like he had the black horns of a Ruby Dragon on his helmet. His armor was a rusty colour but it still looked stronger than any steel. His white cape flowed behind him in the strong wind. He smiled and drew a long blade. The horse rushed forwards and the knight swung the blade three times, so fast I couldn't see what it did. He ended with his arm crossed. I stared at the Dragon that still didn't know what was happening. Then time caught up with it and it fell to the ground, cut in three. The knight turned and nodded at me. Suddenly the pain rushed back into my arm and I was staring at the remains of the dragon. Shari ran over to me. Her freckled face ghostly pale. "What was that?" I stared around. Not a cloud in sight, but the ground was moist, and right by my leg was a large hoof print. "Hyne knows." I groaned. I took off my shirt and one belt and wrapped them around my bloody arm. "Let's go." I whispered. 

"Ok Selphie, you stay here. I'll go get some stuff from the shops." I said as Selphie jumped on the bed. "Thanks Irvy." She said unpacking her suitcase. I grabbed the key to our room and walked out of the inn. Trabia was a city and a nice city at that. The air was crisp and cool. The sidewalks were frozen with the snow and ice. The place we were staying at was in the residential areas; all over the place people smiled from their windows and said hi. I walked to the busy part of town. Business people walked the streets not noticing anything, just wanting to get home before the night time came. A large building gray caught my eye, Graffiti all over it - names of GF's. Over the door was the Giant words Guardian Force and a good drawing of the SeeD symbol with Leviathan wrapped tightly around it - so tightly that it was cracked and crumbling to pieces. _Someone doesn't like SeeD's _I wanted to check out the building. But two big guys walked out and leaned against the wall. Both had weapons and didn't look ready to talk about the meaning of the sign. They noticed me staring at them and one walked inside. The other stared at me till I left. I walked into a small convenience store. A girl in her early twenties was sitting at the chair near at the inside of the shop glanced at me then went back to reading a magazine. Her jacket hung on the chair next to her. She was wearing a black strapless shirt and long metallic blue… almost silver pants and a matching jacket. She had long blue hair, but the thing that caught my eye was a tattoo of Shiva on her shoulder. She looked over her magazine at me and gave me a look like _what?_ Then went back to reading. _This is one weird city._ I shook my head and grabbed some items we'd need for the week we'd be here. I handed them over to the lady at the counter. She smiled at me. "That'll be fifty gil, darling." She said putting the items in a bag. I pulled out my SeeD card and handed it over. This was a new invention Squall had made up. All our pay went into these little cards, just like a bankcard. The woman stared at the card. "You're… a … SeeD!" she gulped and looked nervously at the Shiva tattooed blue haired girl who had jumped up, grabbed her jacket and ran off. I smiled at the shopkeeper "I won't hurt you I promise." She stared at me in horror and quickly used my card and gave it back. "Just go please." She begged. I nodded and the lady looked less panicked. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the shop. I turned the corner to where the GF house was, one of the men was there and Shiva girl was too. "Why the hell does Leviathan have to be sick? SeeD in our own town and he's our leader and he just had to get sick!" The guy ran his hands through his red hair. "I mean, half the gang is sick so I'm in charge now." Blue hair turned around and stared at me. She murmured something and the guy looked at me. I started walking off. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw three other people watching me. I literally ran to the inn and almost ran into Selphie. Selphie smiled then looked at my face. "What's wrong? I was gonna go out and walk around." I grabbed her arm and hauled her into our room. Selphie sat on a chair confused, as I paced. "This town is loopy, everyone was nice till they saw this." I threw my SeeD card to her. "Then there's this building with GF names all over it like it's showing the names of the members, and there's this girl. She has Shiva tattooed on her shoulder, and I think they're a gang. I heard that some guy called Leviathan is their leader." I felt sick and tired of all this. It was my break from work, I'd just married Selphie, the only one for me, and I came to a fresh newly built town to be scared the crap out of by the SeeD-hating GF people. Selphie came over and hugged me. "I'm sure you're overreacting." She kissed me on the cheek. I sighed "Yeah I guess, I'll just watch some tube for a bit." I sat down at the TV and flicked through the channels. Selphie sat at the window. "There was a beautiful sunset while you were out." Selphie said leaning on the glass. "Irvy. What did these People look like?" I stopped channel surfing and looked at Selphie's back. "There was a guy with bright red hair and completely brown leather and a girl in silver and black clothes with blue hair. The only other one I can remember is a guy with a long green-" Selphie butted in "Trench coat and midnight blue pants and shirt with blond hair?" I stared at her. "Yeah." Selphie turned to me. "They're outside." I leapt off the chair and looked out the window. The group we'd described was sitting on chairs to a café across the road. The guys were drinking some coffee in one of those to go cups and Blue hair was talking to one of them. "They're not going to leave. Squall would do that on missions where we'd have to wait for the enemy to come out." Selphie said. I could see she was frightened. "Ok here's what we do. Repack your stuff and go call a taxi. I'll go say that we suddenly had to cancel and they can keep the money. When we're ready I'll go down towards the club. They don't know you're here so they'll follow me. You get in the taxi and go pick me up at the alleyway near the club." I said already packing the stuff up. 

I stood in the hallway Selphie was already in the taxi going in circles around the town. I stepped out of the door trying not to look at the group. I walked down the road. As soon as I stepped out of the inn the group excused themselves from the café and walked after me. My edge was I was a SeeD and I was ahead. Their edge was they knew this town and had more people. All I could do was try to get to the club before they caught me. I started to run, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I could hear their heavy footfalls behind me. I looked back and saw Red hair and Blue hair only feet away from me. _Where is blond?_ I could see the club from the alleyway. "Yes" I said. I looked back at the two people and smiled. They smiled back. I ran straight into blond. "Gotcha!" he said proudly. Red hair grabbed my arms. "What do you want from me?" I asked struggling to free myself. "You're a SeeD, you stick your nose in other peoples business when your not needed. Then when you ARE needed you demand prices that no one can pay. Your fricken' busybodies." Blond said. Spitting on the ground. "You pretend to be all good and save the world. So everyone thinks your good people. You're not. You kill for money. Trabia is the only town that agrees with us, we protect it from monsters and you SeeD. We do the jobs for free so the people can use their money for something useful. We don't need you SeeD. Some of the governments want Trabia because we have a good gold mine. They send their armies to get rid of us. They send SeeD. We don't tolerate you guys so stay out." Red hair said. I saw the taxi. I could see Selphie her yelling at the driver she finally grabbed the wheel and drove right at us. The three stared in shock at the car driving from side to side straight at us. Selphie and the Driver were fighting for control. I jumped out of the way of the car. It sped to the gang members. The car whizzed past me; my hat fell off in the wind. The three jumped on a close-by fire escape and rushed up as the car driver slammed on the brakes and stopped exactly where they had been. Selphie opened the door and I jumped in. "What the hell? Now there's two of you! What now, run over my mother?" The Driver yelled. Selphie threw a large roll of Gil at him. "All we want is to get out of here you're taking us to the train station. Then we'll leave." She said. "Did you rob a bank?" The driver asked looking straight ahead. "No we don't need to rob a bank we're SeeD." I said looking at his back. "SeeD!" he said he immediately tensing up. "We just want to get out of here." Selphie begged. He turned and looked at us. "My son's a SeeD at Trabia. He's not allowed to come back because he chose to help the world. I haven't seen him in years only his letters let me know he's alive but even them don't seem to be coming through. I think he may be dead." He looked down. "If I help you, will you go see him and ask him to start writing again?" Selphie nodded. "His name is Dray Cooper." Mr. Cooper restarted the car and pulled out of the alleyway. I looked out of the window. Red hair was staring at me from the roof of the building. He glared at me then turned and walked off onto another roof.

I walked into the Quad. Passing the Faculty stationed at the entrance to stop students from breaking curfew. They had no power over me. I could fire them at will. One of the good things about being Headmistress. The night air blew my hair. The stars showing in the night sky it was so nice to be here the only open area in garden. I walked through the trees to the statue of Laguna. I stopped for a small show of respect then walked over to the statue of Squall. The statue's eyes matched Squall's perfectly, changing the colour of blue every time you moved. Leaning on the base of the statue near the lion, whose eyes were pure gold and seemed to follow you, was Seifer reading a book looking extremely relaxed. "Hey you." I whispered sitting down next to him. He looked up and smiled. "How long have you been here?" I asked leaning on his shoulder. Seifer grinned. "All day apart from to eat lunch." I looked at him. "Commander Almasy, you didn't go to work?" Seifer gestured to his SeeD uniform. "I went in this morning, but Xu had all my work finished and all I had to do was read the short notes she had made on what each paper was about and sign. Then I didn't feel like training so I went to the library. All Squall's books were there so I borrowed this one." He showed me the cover Great leaders. "Did the faculty come by?" I asked. Seifer laughed "Yeah, they came and told everyone to get out now and go to bed. When I didn't move the grabbed my shoulder then I swear he had a heart attack when he saw it was me. Started begging for forgiveness saying he'll never do it again." I laughed. "Yes this job sure has some good sides." I said closing my eyes. I heard Seifer murmur. "Yeah Xu does the hard bits and I get to rule the Garden." I opened my eyes. "Actually Headmistress is a higher position than Commander, I rule this garden your second in command." I said smiling at his face. "Quisty you're so cute when you act all teacher like." Seifer said then kissed me. 

"Ok explain what happened?" Keddron said cleaning the gash in my arm. "I knew I was going to die, I was frightened. So I closed my eyes and then when I opened them I was up in the air and a knight on a giant white horse came out of thin air and killed the dragon. Then he turned and nodded at me then suddenly I'm back in my body and the dragon is dead." I said thickly. "You're lucky you've lost a lot of blood but I'll use some of this cream, bandage you up then give you a sling. You won't be able to use your Katana for a couple of weeks." Keddron said. I nodded. I couldn't talk anymore… I felt weak and tired. Shari had ran to camp and brought some of the others to come get me. When they did I was on the very edge of being unconscious. I sat perfectly still till he had finished on my arm. Then only half listened to him talk about what I had to do with it then half walked half staggered into my tent. 

"Zell, open the fricken door." Selphie yelled kicking the door and yelling. "Er, Selphie, I know you really want to go to sleep and you hate the security system but that won't do anything but call the Faculty." I said, amazed at the sudden personality change of Selphie without any sleep. "Have you ever tried to wake Zell up?" She said smiling a small tired smile. "No" I said dropping the bags and joined in making as much of a racket as possible. "Now we're getting somewhere." Selphie smiled as the door started to slide open. Zell peeped out nervously his fighting gloves making him look dangerous but crossed with him wearing a white muscle shirt and Batman boxers he looked stupid. Selphie had to cover her mouth. "What the heck are you doing back? You're on a honeymoon!" Zell whispered looking around for Faculty members. "We'll explain later but we can't sign back in garden till the morning and we can't get Seifer or Quistis' rooms." Selphie said finally getting over Zell's Batman boxers. Zell nodded and moved aside. I stepped into the surprisingly clean room. Selphie dropped her luggage and jumped on Zell's bed. "Oh no," Zell said hitting the button to close the door. "You're not getting my bed and I don't care if it'll increase my popularity to have a cute girl on my bed. Squall agreed with me and you can't take me down a SeeD level, I'm higher than you." I laughed as Zell picked her up and put her on the floor. "Ok I have a bean bag and one of those one person couch things. Irvine you get the couch and Selphie can you-" Zell stopped and looked down at Selphie asleep, curled up on the bean bag. "Ok." Zell said running his hands through his not gelled fringe hanging over his eyes. I sat down on the recliner chair. Zell sat on his bed and stared at me. I tried not to notice. "Ok," I said, "Trabia is a town for wacko's, there's this group called Guardian Force, they seem to hate SeeD. Said we're monsters that kill for money in a nutshell. So they found out I was SeeD and they chased us out of town." Zell leaned back against the wall. "Whoa!" he said under his breath. We sat in silence the only noise was the heavy breathing of Selphie. "You know what we'll have to do don't you." He said barely speaking loud enough for me to hear. "Yeah, Code fourteen line twenty-eight. 'If any organisation forms against SeeD, remove it before other groups catch on.'" I droned keeping all emotion from my voice. "You better tell Seifer and Quistis in the morning." Zell said he yawned and lay down. "G'night, Irvine." I grabbed two sheets and covered Selphie with one. Then lay in my chair my thoughts haunting me. _Remove them, destroy them because they stood up for themselves. I'll never be a true SeeD my heart gets in the way, I get to attached that's why I couldn't ever shoot someone from afar. They weren't trying to hurt me at that moment, only me trying to hurt them. I keep thinking about their lives, their family, how they go home to a loved one. I only joined SeeD to be with Selphie and everyone else. Garden helped me with that if you call it help they helped me to kill the defenceless. _

****

A man wearing the Squaresoft logo grabs my arm. "Um ok heh don't revolt and um worship Squaresoft they rule the world and they own Final Fantasy" I look up at the guard, "Can I at least keep the cardboard cut outs?" Guard shakes his head and takes them away. "Nooooo!" 

Yes I know I'm weird and I'm proud of it. So that's Angel's wings number six. As per usual I suggest you check out Draic's stories Why you ask cause there good. Other news… oh Zidanes NEW Princess I hope you liked what I did with Shiva. Everyone else doesn't matter about what I just said. Like every other author I would like you to review please any comment you have that isn't a flame. I'm gonna go get my Seifer and Squall back from the guard. Cya. Elf Dragon. J PS. Tell me if you want me to email you when I get the next chapter up. And feel free to email me.

Edited by Draic *_* Yeah I know I'm lazy and Draic is a good editor.


	7. Fire stone

****

Hello again Elf Dragon here from the depths of her dark scary cave. Yay it's another chapter I feel so proud. Oh I almost forgot. Disclaimer: I don't own this computer Squaresoft does … oh wait it's I don't own FF8 and it's characters I just use them for my own personal fantasies. Well get ready for my excuses for not putting this up quicker. I am now back at school and slowly going insane with homework and assignments, I just joined a basketball team, my mum has taught me some elvish you know from The Lord of The Rings I can write Elf Dragon down of by heart. And the stupidest reason is because I made myself a gunblade and I'm over protective of it. J Anyway read on.

Angel's Wings

Elf Dragon

"Xu what are you doing on the Commander's chair." I asked staring at the hard working raven-haired girl. "Oh Selphie, I'm Commander Almasy secretary." She said full of pride. _She's a workaholic Mistress Selphie. _Siren said doing nothing to hide the disapproval of someone who believes All work and no play was a good motto. "Is Commander Almasy around?" I asked looking around the large office. "No, he said he was going to be back at ten o'clock." Xu said picking up her pen and continued reading the papers. "Oh but I need to talk to him I have a train to catch for Esthar at ten." I groaned. Xu looked up at me confused, "Selphie aren't you on your honeymoon?" I sighed "I'm going today Xu. I'm gonna go look for Seifer." I walked out of the room. I grabbed the first person to pass, which turned out to be Cassandra from the library "Have you seen Seifer?" I asked jumping from foot to foot. "Um yeah he was training his Hyperion." She said flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Where does he train them I've never noticed them." I asked. "Down in the M.D level I thought you would know it's really different down there, one of my friends joined Hyperion she says having Seifer teach is having new windows opened up for her. I'm thinking of joining if I could get Zell to join." She said looking around for the martial artist. "Um yep great you go look for him I'll see ya later." I glanced at big clock on the wall near the elevator. Nine thirty. I entered the elevator. A guy smiled at me "Well me and Selphie Tilmitt all alone in a elevator what are the odds?" He reached over to pull me closer to him. "It's Selphie Kinneas," I snapped grabbing his hand he seemed to think I was being nice holding his hand. "Going down?" I asked. He looked shocked, "But there's nothing down there no one goes there-" His eyes suddenly lit up. "No one down there, I like your guts girl." He leaned down to kiss me. I stepped back. "The odds are: Either I break your arm, I throw you out or my favourite," I said he looked confused, "Both!" I said twisting his arm till he screamed then shoved him out the open door then hit the M.D level button. _Very nice _Siren commented. "All in a days work." I grinned at the guy sprawled on the floor.

"Come on Jones concentrate, I know you've got the potential." I said watching as the young man sweated nervously. I glanced around the room Fujin was teaching the middle level Hyperions the 'Cadets', Raijin was working with the brand new Hyperion 'Wannabes'. I'd told them that myself first day they got here. 

'I'm not gonna say that this will be easy some of you will quit, some of you will probably have a really hard time. To me your wannabes that's what you are to me your people that what to be in this group because you've heard about this. Those Hyperion out there were never wannabes they didn't hear from friends that Hyperion was cool, they can cause they wanted to those people have my deepest respect if you want that respect you have to work for it. What I will say is you go through Hyperion and you will have fun and you will never see the world the same. Those that want to leave now go.' I looked at their faces no one stood everyone, forty-six 'wannabes' stared at me with a strange light in their eyes. I stared at one guy sitting at the very back completely nervous but he looked ready and hopeful. I new he'd be one of the ones to go high in Hyperion. 

"Commander, you alright?" Jones said looking at me curiously. Out of the forty-six only twenty-three remained one of them was the one I'd picked out Jared Jones he quickly was raised to top rank because he seemed to spend all his time either studying for Hyperion or his SeeD test. "Yep I'm fine just chatting." I pointed at my head he nodded. The rest of the class lined up in the seats I had lined up in front of us. "Ok class I know you're all Hyperion and you think what are we doing back here we practice every Monday and Friday night we don't need another lesson." I looked around at the class no one seemed to wish to agree with me watching apart from one guy. "You," I pointed at him he looked embarrassed, "Come here." He stood and stood next to Jones. "I completely agree with you. I'm the commander and I have to come down here and try and teach all of these people how to work with GF's. Why would I make you do more." I patted the guy on the back he smiled brightly. I carefully took off my trench coat. "This is extremely tricky and some of you won't be able to get anything today, some of you will get it half right which is pretty funny, and a small amount of you will achieve this." I said I could tell they were nervous I looked at Jones he smiled slightly shaking his head in amusement. I closed my eyes and called for the GF within. A couple of people screamed and some people knocked over chairs. I could hear Fujin and Raijin yelling over the screaming voices. "Come on ya know shut up nothings wrong with Seifer he's showing the Hyperions what they have to try today turn around and pay attention." I turned around flexing Diablos' wings. I guess it was scary seeing me with Giant wings on my back. I flew up a couple of meters off the ground and pulled out a small gun and fired it. Everyone looked at me. "Everyone if you can't handle this then I'd have to say you'll never finish your training and you should quit now." The Hyperions sat down and stared at me. I remained in the air watching as Fujin and Raijin tried to regain control of the younger ones. Every one calmed down and continued whatever they had been doing. "Jones show em." Jones switched from foot to foot nervously as everyone looked at him and took of his Seed cadet jacket. "Jones is one of the people that can do this." Jones closed his eyes. His short brown hair grew to below his shoulder and turned a bright red and long black dagger like horns sprouted from his head his face mutated and his skin changed to a dark brown colour. Ifrit stood in front of the students wearing a long navy pair of pants and no shirt a couple of people laughed at him, Jones wrapped his muscular arms around him in a small way of showing disapproval of the laughter. "The reason for this is the first way we learnt to work with GF's was to send our mind into their body but our body was vulnerable. If that happened in battle the enemy could just kill you. This way your body goes into the world of the GF and if some one kills the GF body then ours returns completely healthy and the GF heals in there world." I said watching the reactions of the Hyperion. Everyone seemed to accept it. "Any questions?" I asked stretching my wings to their limits. A girl in the back raised her hand. "Why didn't you fully turn into Diablos?" She asked. I laughed "I was going to turn fully but you all panicked and I didn't want to change my good-looking face to Diablos' it may make all the girls faint seeing me come back from his face." The girls giggled and the guys groaned. "Jones your in charge hand out four of your other GF's and teach them." I said. He nodded and pointed to four and they stood up and gripped his giant brown hand receiving random GF's. I leaned on the air I guess it looked like I was lying on a invisible couch. I watched as people tried to change into the GF's and tried to keep my face straight. 

I walked into the M.D level and walked up to a crowd of students. Raijin was talking to them surprisingly not saying ya know. He looked at me. "Seifer's over there." He said then turned back to the class. I walked over to the next group Fujin was talking about letting her mind relax and asking the gf if it would share it's body. "Nope not here." I said walking to the group furthest away from me. I walked through the students to be faced with a guy with Shiva's head and a girl with blue fur all over her and big giant horns sticking out of the side of her head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The Fujin and Raijin's students turned around and saw the mutant GF people and screamed. The whole M.D level was full of the sounds of "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH's" 

"Selphie chill out it's ok." Seifer said. I looked around for him then looked up at Seifer with giant Red and Black wings coming out of his back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed again. Seifer groaned and swooped down at me he placed his gloved hand over my mouth. I bit it and continued to scream Seifer muffled a yell shaking his hand around he noticed I was staring at the wings more than at him he sighed and the wings suddenly withered and were pulled into his back. "Come on." He growled grabbing his trench coat in one hand and my arm in the other. We walked up to the giant mound the NORG had sat on. I calmed down enough to ask, "What are we doing?" Seifer didn't look at me and poked a couple of buttons and a door opened he pushed me in. I looked around the giant hollowed out mound it was a room with a couple of comfy seats and an average size computer. Seifer shoved me on a seat and sat across from me. I swear the look in his eyes was like the ones he would give in a battle. "So apart from biting me and screaming no stop why are you doing down here? Hang on your on your Honeymoon." He looked confused. I checked my watch twenty to ten. "Ok Commander I'm giving you report don't but in or say anything just listen." 

Angelo was licking my face with big wet sloppy kisses. "Angelo!" I said. "Quit it. Hang on this isn't my voice." I opened my eyes I was in a dark tent light shining through the door and a giant Chocobo was staring me right in the eyes. I screamed.

Marben was trying to wake me up the only way he knew how, slobber. I squeezed my eyes completely shut trying to remain asleep. "Go away Marben I'm injured I'm meant to rest." I said _Wait my voice was higher. _I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful house and a giant dog slobbering all other me. I yelled in panic. 

The chocobo kept switching from its normal shape to Angelo and the tent to Ellone's house at a dizzying pace. My arm stung like hell I looked at it, it changed from my arm to an arm in a sling. I looked at Angelo/Chocobo. It no longer switched in between it WAS in between. It was like the connection of my eyes suddenly broke and each eye showed me a different picture. My left eye was normal Ellone's house my right was a tent and when I tried to focus on the middle on my dog I had a horrible mix of Angelo and a Chocobo. I tried to push myself away from the mix but my right arm was tied tightly in a sling. Gary ran in startled I focused on him there was only half. I fainted.

My eyes… each eye showed a different picture my right showed Marben my left showed the dog. I heard something like a rush of wind I focused on the tent flap thinking it had come undone. A man stood there but he was only half there his left half wasn't there. Suddenly everything snapped back into place, everything was normal. I closed each eye by themselves to see if they were normal. Marben lay his head on my stomach. I patted his head thinking. "Did we drink something weird last night boy?" I asked getting up, Marben warked happily. "Yep I guess we did." I said grabbing a fresh shirt. "I'll go see Keddron just to get a check up to see if I am going crazy." I glanced at the chocobo. "Am a going crazy?" Marben nodded happily then went out the tent door. I smiled to myself. "I was talking to a Chocobo I deserve that." 

"Jones." I yelled running out of Hyperion office Jones looked up at me still in Ifrit's shape he strode over to me. "Can you handle the class? I have an important meeting?" Jones nodded "Yeah fine." He growled in Ifrit low voice. I glanced at the group of Hyperion learning the GF body switching. In front of me I saw Pandemona, Shiva, Sacred of the brothers and Quezacotl. I stared at them in shock. Jones grinned "These are the people that made it straight away." I nodded at them then ran to the lift hit the third level and leaned against the wall. I hit the button on my belt and waited. "Seifer this better be important I'm in a meeting and suddenly my belt phone goes off no one's meant to know about this it's for emergencies only, and I had to excuse myself and I'm in the Cupboard!" Quistis yelled over the speaker. "Quisty, this is extremely important it's a Code fourteen line twenty-eight." I said keeping my voice low. There was a silence then "Ok it's important enough." Quistis said under her breath. I heard a door open and Quistis say "I know this is important but I'm sorry to say I have a crises on my hands I'll send an experienced SeeD in here to listen to all the information." I ran into Quistis' office just as she entered from the meeting door. "This is important we can't have any towns blocked from us SeeD needs to be able to go into all towns otherwise organisations could form there where it's safe from us and it could catch on and soon we'll be blocked out of most towns." Quistis said panicking a little. "Quisty it'll be easy they only know we're SeeD if we wear our uniforms or show that we are in some way. We just send someone likeable in to find out information then we can quickly break the resistance." I said sitting down on a chair. Quistis nodded we can't so this straight away we have to talk to the Trabian Government then wait for a while so the group will stop being so up tight and calm down a little." Quistis said sitting on my lap. "Your right," I said putting an arm around her, "I say we decide what to do after we contact the government." Quistis nodded. 

"Ready Selphie?" I asked her as I twirled the tickets in my hand. "Been ready." She said dropping her bags next to the train. I handed her a drink of water. "Did you run all the way here?" I asked as she literally inhaled the water. "Yeah it took me a while to find Seifer and when I told him he went hysterical and asked me hell knows how many questions." Selphie smiled. A man came and took our bags onto the train. We walked up the steps to the first carriage. "How long does it take to get to Esthar?" Selphie asked looking around the empty room. I opened the side door and went into the SeeD room "The train has to stop at a couple of towns I'd say a hour." I slumped down on the couch. "Irvy?" Selphie asked standing in front of me. "Yep" I asked looking up at her smiling. "You haven't told me where we're going in Esthar." I stood up and handed her two tickets. Selphie stared down at the ticket. "Oh Irvine I can't believe it." She squealed happily jumping into my arms I spun her around a couple of times before placing her on the couch. Selphie read the tickets out loud. "Welcome to the brand new Esthar holiday inn. Voted the best stay for romantic couples." She looked up at me smiling. "How could we afford this place it's for the rich and famous you didn't spend all your SeeD pay did you?" I sat down next to her. "I rang Ellone and Gary and told them we were coming to Esthar for our honeymoon and they booked us this trip for a month in heaven then on the last day we'll go to Gary's birthday and the guys will come in the Garden to get us." I said putting my arm around her. "So we'll be able to see Rinoa again?" Selphie asked. "Yeah I talked to her on the phone she's gonna pick us up and drive us to the inn she said she lives near by if we need anything." I yawned. Selphie laughed "Did you sleep at all last night?" 

I shook my head "Go to sleep Prince charming I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Hotdog, hotdog man I wanna be a hotdog man." I sang happily reaching the cafeteria. I looked around the tables for someone I knew. Seifer was sitting at a table scribbling on some paper. I grabbed a hotdog and sat across from him he didn't look up. I munched on the hotdog watching him sketch some good drawings of us as kids. Irvine wearing a small cowboy hat and pointing a gun in the air and Selphie wearing a headband with feathers holding a bow and arrow. Over the other side were Quistis and Ellone laughing in the background with Squall and Seifer holding their swords in mid air and me in the background eating a hotdog. "I didn't eat hotdogs when I was that age." I said wiping my hands of any crumbs. Seifer's head jerked up at the sound of my voice. "Hyne Zell do you think you could tell me when you come near me?" He sarcastically glancing around the room then folding the paper up and sliding it into one of the many pockets in his trench coat. "You didn't tell me you were an artist." I said hiding my grin behind my hand. Seifer picked up his fork and stabbed some pieces of stir-fry meat. "You don't know a lot about me Dincht." He said. I nodded smiling "I don't want to know everything about you that's for sure Commander." I said snagging a bit of meat from his bowl. "You're a bottomless stomach aren't you?" Seifer laughed. I chuckled and looked around the room Cassandra was walking over to the table with a tray of food. I moved my chair to make some room. Seifer looked up and smirked at me. "Hey Zell, Good morning Commander." She said placing her tray on the table. Seifer groaned at her greeting "I'm not Commander while I'm eating." He said. "Hey Cass don't get discouraged by him he's just cranky that you chose to sit next to me in stead of him." I said giving Seifer a look. "Yep that's true, I'm so depressed I think I'll give up being a SeeD and become a train driver." Seifer said winking at Cassandra. Cass laughed "I don't see why you to didn't get along your both idiots." Seifer looked at her calmly "I am nothing like Dincht." She laughed and picked at her salad. "Yeah how could you be so mean? Me like him? I mean look he's got that I'm tall and stupid look and I have the smart and good looking thing." I said seriously. Seifer threw a chunk of stir-fry at me I snagged it out of mid air and ate it "You have to be faster Almasy otherwise you'll never get me." I laughed. Seifer shook his head and then looked over my shoulder and smiled in this completely goofy smile. I turned around and no one was there. "What are you smiling at?" I asked turning back around. Seifer smashed the stir-fry into my face. I pulled the plastic bowl off and meat and vegetables slid off my face extremely slowly the leftover juices dripped from my fringe. Seifer smirked at me and I could see Cassandra laughing at me behind her hand. "You know what I think Cassandra?" Seifer asked as I wiped my hands over my face. "I think he was lying. I'm the tall smart and good-looking one and he's the short stupid swamp monster." Cass burst into a fit of giggles. I glared at her. "I'm sorry Zell but if you had a mirror you'd laugh as well." She smiled weakly at me. "Yeah thanks," I said dryly I looked at Seifer running his hands through his hair. "Thanks Almasy you better watch everywhere cause I'll get you back and don't expected me to be nice to you cause you're the commander." Seifer just smiled. "Any way Seifer," Cass said he turned to look at her "I was wondering if I could join Hyperion." I stopped trying to get the goo out of my hair and stared. "YOU WHAT?" I yelled standing up. Sadly everyone in the cafeteria turned and looked at what the all commotion was they saw me covered in stir-fry and laughed. I sat back down as Seifer grinned at me. "Yeah you can join there's some forms but I don't carry them around with me you'll have to go to the M.D level." Seifer said leaning back in his chair. Cassandra turned to me "Will you please join with me Zell?" She asked putting on the puppy dog eyes. I glared at Seifer then looked back at her. "Do you realise you'll be putting me in danger by making me be taught by him?" I asked flinging my arm out to point at him. "Think of it this way, you'll be able to protect me from the big bad Almasy." She said with fake fear in her voice. I looked at Big Bad Almasy who clashed his teeth together. I looked down "Alright you win." I sighed. I looked up over Seifer's shoulder Quistis was walking over to us looking very tired. I smiled at her. Seifer smirked "Your not gonna get me with my own trick Zell there is no one behind me." Quistis was about three steps away from us. "Fine." I said looking down at the table. Cassandra caught on and busied herself in her salad. Seifer looked at both of us. Quistis was only one step away from us. Seifer stretched his arms in the air and leaned his head back over the chair with his eyes closed. Quistis caught his mouth in a kiss. Seifer's eyes flew open in surprise as they broke apart Quistis winked. "So there was no one behind you Mr. Almasy?" She asked in a soft purr that I would never have believed she could do. Seifer grinned slightly, "I'm sorry I'll never do it again." Seifer said huskily. I laughed and the two broke their gaze and Quistis finally noticed the goo in my hair. "Zell what did you do to your hair?" Quistis asked concerned Seifer and Cass suddenly started laughing. "Ask Romeo over there." I said looking at the table. Everyone looked at Seifer. "I um have to go and be… Commander like." Seifer said avoiding the gaze of Quistis, "So I'll see that we have some forms for you to for Hyperion, see you later Quisty." He ran straight out of the cafeteria. Quistis looked at Cassandra. "Will you tell me?" Cassandra smiled "It's a guy thing no one will ever understand." 

"You sure Keddron?" I asked as trying to not blink at the light shinning in my eye. Keddron flicked the light off. "Nothing seems to be wrong, your arm is healing very well if I was a religious man I'd say you'd been given otherworldly help." _Otherworldly help? _I closed my eyes, _The knight on a horse he replaced me when I was in danger, is he some sort of God? _I opened my eyes. Keddron was peering at me. "Keddron wear is Shari?" I asked looking around for her cheery face. Keddron put away the things he'd used to test me. "She's asleep she doesn't have to work or learn today since it's her birthday." I sat down "Is she expecting a present from me?" I asked. Keddron nodded. "Can I go riding with this arm?" Keddron nodded again. I sprinted out of the tent my arm kept banging painfully on my chest. I stopped to catch my breath and peered into the chocobo pen Marben and Raine were asleep. "So I'm not allowed to sleep and you are?" I asked stepping into the pen. Marben lifted his head and warked in agreement. "We're going riding." I said grabbing a saddle and putting it on him. I mounted him and rushed off across the cracked earth. I stopped to look at the bare skeleton of the ruby dragon it's flesh ripped from its bones by numerous other monsters. Its hollow eye sockets seemed to glare at me as impossible as it sounded. I moved closer to search the bones for any useful items. I kneeled down in front of its skull it grinned toothily at me. I traced my finger along a crack in the dirt I stopped and looked down. It was a hoof print. _No tracks are ever left in this dirt…Unless it was raining. _ I jumped away from the hoof print and jumped back on Marben and rode to the Chocobo forest. I looked around the forest at the flowers none of them would survive to long out of the forest. I don't know how long I spent searching but it seemed like ages. I slumped down on the grass and Marben trotted over and ducked down to nuzzle my cheek. I looked at the bird "What would you give to someone really important to you." I asked. Marben picked up a clump of some Gyshal Greens and dropped it in my lap. I smiled handing them back to Marben "I mean a human friend." I said. Marben looked thoughtful then suddenly ran off deeper into the forest. I waited for a little while then he came running back he dropped a rock in my lap. I looked at it confused it looked like a smooth black glass rock. I looked closer a reddish colour spiraled like a tornado through it like a light in the darkness. I smiled at Marben who seemed to be more interested in the Gyshal Greens. I picked it up and sudden warmth slowly traveled from my hand all through me like slowly stepping into a warm bath. I inspected it closely it was about the size of an egg in the same tear like shape and it had a small hole through the top. I pocketed it carefully. "Come on Marben you smart Chocobo." I said patting him on the head and jumping onto the saddle. 

I tapped my fingers on the arms of a chair and waited for the train. Angelo sat by me loyally and watched every person that came near me. I patted him on the head and he lost the tough look for an ecstatic look. We sat for a little while longer. Then Angelo turned and bolted. "Angelo!" I yelled. He sat in front of a guy with a cowboy hat and a girl in a small scandalous yellow dress. Selphie looked around and I stood up. Selphie started running towards me and Angelo barked happily and ran by her side. I hugged her. "Hey Selphie still with him?" I asked nodding to Irvine who was lugging his and Selphie's bags over to us. "I think I'll stay with him for a while. Just to see if I like it." She winked. Irvine came over just as we started laughing. He lifted an eyebrow. "Hey cowboy." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Princess." He smiled. "Well Ellone wants to see you tomorrow and it's a long drive to your stop so we should get going." I said picking up one of the bags. Irvine took off his hat to fan himself. I looked at Angelo. He crouched down tail wagging and then jumped up and grabbed the hat in his mouth and grinned. Irvine tried to pry it out of his mouth. "He did that before I tried to get my dad's gloves and they ripped." I said calmly, Irvine let go as soon as I said this and fell on his butt. Selphie giggled and kneeled down in front of Angelo. "Do you want to wear Irvy's hat?" She asked ignoring Irvine's look of fear. Angelo nodded and dropped it in Selphie's hand she placed it gently on Angelo's head. I smiled and Irvine brushed himself off staring at Selphie in shock. "How did you do that?" He whispered. Selphie stood up and winked "I'm training for our children." She answered picking up her bag and walking to the exit of the station. Irvine looked shocked them happy. I laughed and we followed Selphie. I got into the driver's seat of the car and tapped my fingers on the wheel. Irvine and Selphie got in the back and I started the car. We drove around the paths that led to the giant city of Esthar we entered the city and I turned down the street I lived in now I stopped the car just outside my house. "This is my house if you need me." I said. Selphie nodded and we drove down the next street to the giant inn that looked like paradise. I opened the door of the car and they jumped out. "Ring me if you need me." I said. Irvine nodded and I drove to the presidential mansion. I parked and jumped onto the lift. I knocked on the door to the office then entered. Gary sat at a desk his jacket thrown over a spare chair and his sword leaned next to it he was typing on the computer and talking on his earphone. He nodded to me and continued talking. I walked into the next room. Ellone was lying on a couch peacefully with her hand gently on her large stomach. "Hey Elle." I said Ellone smiled "Hey Noa, How are they?" I sat down, "Happy beyond happy. Just imagine how they'll be when they hear that you're having a baby." Ellone smiled. "Auntie Selphie, Uncle Irvine, Auntie Quistis, Uncle Seifer, Auntie Rinoa and Uncle Zell." She said nodding off to sleep. I smiled and grabbed a blanket and gently covered her. She snuggled into the pillow and smiled she started to breathe heavily then murmured "and of course Uncle Squall." I sat down and started to cry. _No matter what I do I'll always cry at your name Squall. I love you._

"I can't believe this." Selphie said looking around our home for a month. I picked up a piece of ornate paper from next to a vase of white roses. I read out loud "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Kinneas, we hope that your stay here is very pleasant and that you find no problems while you are in our care. If your hungry feel free to call room service the pool and entertainment rooms are free as long as you have you key card with you. Thank you for choosing The Paradise motel… Friendly bunch aren't they?" I asked the smiling Selphie. "Yeah remind me that we owe Ellone our life." She said running into the bathroom. I sat on the bed wiping the dog spit off my hat. Selphie walked out in a yellow bikini. "I'm going swimming." She said happily and walked out the door. I sighed and lay back on the bed and then jumped up to get changed.

I walked to the pool no one was there I turned to the sun chair. And put my earphones in I grabbed my radio and turned the frequency till I got to my destination. _No one had any idea that I'd done this. I'd bugged the Guardian Force house. _I listened to the conversations going on. "Come on Rydan, don't feel bad." A voice said quietly. "Yeah I guess your right Casey. It's not like it's my fault I'm sick." The male voice that I'm guessing was Rydan said. I heard a silence then footsteps. "Leviathan? Shiva? You here?" another voice said. "Yeah where here what's up Ifrit?" Casey said. I heard a groan of pain. "Still not well man?" Ifrit asked. "I could still kick some Galbadian solders butt." Rydan replied with a hint of sorrow. Casey seemed to notice this as well. "Stop being sad come on think of it this way you don't have to go out into the cold and you get me as your own personal waitress." She said. Ifrit laughed "Now you mention it Casey could you get me a coffee?" Rydan laughed. "Uh uh this is a special treatment get your own flame boy." Casey teased. "Meany," Ifrit said, "Any way we've searched the town no one new has come to town so no SeeD's tonight I'm gonna catch some Z's. Get better man." Ifrit left. There was a silence then. "So could you get me some coffee?" Rydan asked. Casey laughed "No way you have to go to sleep not stay up." I looked up at Irvine in his board shorts. I switched off the radio and pulled the earphones out. "I thought you we're going swimming?" He said throwing his towel down on a chair. "Yeah I was going but then I checked the radio and my favourite song came on so I was listening to it." I lied. "Oh," Irvine smiled, "What song?" I ran through all the songs I'd ever heard in my head and randomly picked one. " In your eyes." I said. "I thought you hated that song?" Irvine asked standing waste deep in the water. "I um like it now." I said bomb diving into the pool.

"So what is this called Marben." I asked the chocobo. We were almost home just had to get over a sand dune. We reached the top and stared at the horror ten large Ruby Dragons were ripping the tents apart. The tent I'd lived in for the past couple of months had been trampled. The Ruby Dragon were attacking each tent then moving on to the next as one the sky was red with the sunset. Marben stopped and started warking uncontrollably. I stared trying to work out if anyone was down there. "awful isn't it?" A voice said. Marben swung around so fast I almost fell off. Keddron stood behind me blood slowly oozing out of his left arm. "What happened is everyone alright. Why are they doing this." I asked panicked. "Everyone's fine we escaped just in time. This," he pointed to his bloody sleeve, "I fell over while running to a cave fell against some sharp rocks and as for them," he jerked his head to the Dragon's, "Drew can explain them better than me." He grabbed the reins of Marben and led us towards a sand dune that suddenly had a small rocky hole in its side. I got off Marben Keddron led him in and I followed. Most of the guys were sitting together trying to keep themselves warm in the surprisingly cold cave. Shari ran up to me and hugged me burying her face into my shirt. I hugged her relising she was crying. Drew motioned for us to come and sit down. I sat with Shari's head on my shoulder. "Ruby Dragon's are like wolves Alpha male and Beta female. I believe that Daraneth killed the Alpha male yesterday. The Dragon's have decided to take us out." He said it so simply that it was impossible not to understand. "So… so if I hadn't killed that dragon the camp would still be here." I said weakly. Keddron shook his head. "If you hadn't then Shari and you would be dead this way no one was hurt and we have a radio to call someone to get us… we'll stay here tonight and in the morning the dragons shouldn't be there anymore." Everyone found their own little spot to try and sleep. I found a spot and Shari wiped her eyes "I thought you were dead." She whispered. I smiled "come on I'm not gonna die I'm fine Marben can run faster than those Dragons cheer up." I said sitting down on the hard cold dirt. Shari smiled sadly "You know what I wished for on my birthday… I wanted it to be exciting not the same old boring 'We're all gonna buy you a car when we go back just to thank you for putting up with us' I guess I got my wish." I laughed lightly "I wouldn't mind the car." I said reaching into my pocket "but I think you'll like this." I grabbed her hand and put the smooth stone in her hand I'd added a cord s o she could hang it around her neck. "Wow do you know what this is?" Shari said looking closely at it I shook my head. "It's a fire stone a natural magic." She smiled brightly putting it around her neck. "Where will we go when the boat comes?" I asked trying not to go to sleep. Shari yawned "Winhill." FLASH White flowers everywhere. FLASH 

"Yes thank you so much for your cooperation." I said nodding briefly to the screen. "Your welcome Miss Trepe." The voice said. I hit the off button and the hologram of a tall man disappeared. "Seifer." I called sitting down on a chair. Seifer walked in wearing his SeeD uniform the long Red Cross standing out. "What happened?" he asked sitting on another chair. "There are two groups of Government ruling Trabia, the group in power at the moment calls themselves Liberty and the other that has no problem with SeeD and just want to live like normal people call themselves Alliance. The two leaders are Bernam kiveis from Liberty and Garsen Frokes from Alliance. Garsen has been hiring mercenaries to remove the gang called Guardian Force who is the group that started all this as soon as the leader of the gang known as Leviathan stood up and said he would stand against SeeD Liberty stood right behind him. Garsen said he'd help us in any way he could." I said looking over the piece of paper. Seifer stared at me. "I think we should gather information then try to get in we'll plan this when the time comes." He said quietly he looked at his Hyperion gunblade, "Have you been wondering why they called themselves 'Guardian Force'?" I smiled slightly "No idea…why?" I asked stretching my arms. "GF's are allies with SeeD and help us. Why would a SeeD resistance name themselves after a alley of SeeD?" He said scratching his chin slightly. I sighed "Maybe it's because with SeeD they're tools without them there dangerous enemies." I said. Seifer glared "GF's aren't tools." He whispered. I tried to explain "I know but think of it this way SeeD are powerful yes?" Seifer nodded, "But are main power comes from the Guardian Forces with them we can stand against almost anything, without them we are as powerful as a high level Galbadian Solder. This GF gang believes that without Trabia some of our power will leave and this is correct we need to be able to go to all towns or Crime will go there were it is safe from us." Seifer nodded smiling slightly. "You think so deep Headmaster Quistis I would have never thought of that… I thought that they liked the name because GF's are stronger than anything else in the world." I shook my head my explanation sounded better but his was probably the truth. 

****

Yeah I know it took me a while but Angels Wings has evolved from a full on boring romance to a deep dark thing with twists and turns everywhere I may just go insane. Any way read and review if you please and if you want me to email you when the next chapter pops up then leave your email down if you don't have it on your profile. As always thanks Draic and ZidanesNEWPrincess. 


	8. I'm going to live in Trabia

**__**

I'm not gonna waste any time to sound cheery. I feel like a thick fog is in my head clouding my thoughts, stilling my brain to a sluggish stop…. Sorry, I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 - Square does. I don't have the skill to create Seifer's and Squall's perfection. I own a Hyperion and my Gunblade dubbed 'Dragonheart' and I am very talented with them. Beware! 

__

Edited by Draic

I stood on the sand dunes.

Shari refused to let go of me, one arm around my waist as if I could disappear at any moment. Her free hand clutched the fire stone hanging from her neck. I held my katana in my right hand, my left arm hanging uselessly in a sling. I wouldn't be able to do much, but it made me feel safe.

I could feel Shari trembling.

We didn't speak; we just stared at the destroyed campsite that had been our home. Everything was either ripped up or stomped to the ground.

"Maybe we should go down there," Shari mumbled.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

My voice sounded weak to me - I was scared. This had been the only life I could remember, and already I had to make a new one.

Shari reached up to grab my hand then seemed to remember that it was in a bandage and grabbed my belt. We walked slowly down the dunes, with Raine the chocobo following nervously. We searched through the tents, piling up anything useful on Raine's back.

We reached my tent, flattened to the ground. I held it up to look through the door and almost smiled.

"Shari, can you get that leather bag and some of the sheets for me?" I asked, looking around for monsters. Shari ducked in and out quickly, and we moved on.

When we reached Keddron's tent, neither of us wanted to look in. Our only way off this island was in there and possibly smashed. Raine looked at each of us and shook her feathered head.

"Isn't it funny," I said, "how Chocobos actually look like they understand us completely." Shari laughed.

Raine glared at me and ducked her head down, pulling up the tent with her beak. I stared open-mouthed and Shari giggled.

"Well… I guess you should go in," she said, smiling.

I turned and looked at her. "ME? Why me?" I asked childishly. Shari shook her head and pushed me in. I looked around at the mostly destroyed machines on the ground and grabbed a small radio, examining it closely. It was amazingly lucky that it hadn't been damaged. I left the tent smiling.

"Let's go back, Shari."

We led Raine back to the cave.

"We got it!" Shari yelled happily. The grown men that were all sitting down acting like adults suddenly jumped up and danced around like three-year-olds. I gently placed the radio on a rock. Drew kneeled down next to it and hit some buttons, moving the speaker to his mouth. He gave us a weak smile and pressed the last button. Nothing happened.

I could see most of the guys looking down at the ground.

"This is the Galbadian Emergency Service. Who is this?" The radio said. Again the grown men danced around.

"This is Professor Drew Kavanah from the Study of Centran Civilisations," Drew replied, trying to sound professional. There was a deafening silence, then…

"Yes, Professor, what is it you require?" the radio said. Drew sighed in relief.

"Our camp was attacked by monsters; almost everything was destroyed. We need you to send a boat to come and get us." There was a little static.

"Yes, we will send a ship straight away. Do you know where the rendezvous point is?"

Drew thought for a moment. "Yes, I remember. Thank you." He put the speaker down to smile at us.

"Good luck, Professor."

Drew lifted it back up.

"Thank you." 

I raised my Hyperion in the air and quickly glanced at the two people on the ground: Zell in his brand new Hyperion SeeD uniform and Jared Jones wearing a Hyperion cadet uniform.

"When I drop my Hyperion, you two can start. Fair fight, ok?" Both nodded. Zell tugged his gloves making sure they were on correctly; Jared spun his spear around a little.

I swung my blade down. Zell jumped into the fight and started swinging punches at Jared who blocked them with the middle of his spear. Then he suddenly swung the butt of the spear towards Zell's head. Zell drew his head back so it just whacked the tip of his nose. He back-flipped across the padded mats and landed with his eyes closed. The black haired cadet smiled and stared running, slamming the butt of the spear into the ground and launching himself into the air. He flipped in mid-air, landing ready to slash at Zell. Zell suddenly changed into Pandemona and blew Jared half way across the room until Diablos appeared in _his_ place and cruised through the gust of wind as if it were a gentle breeze.

They fought for a long time till each body was battered and bloody.

"Stop, that's enough!" I shouted, jumping down from on top of my Hyperion office desk. Zell and Jared changed back to their own forms and bowed to each other.

Zell picked up Jared's spear and smiled. "Can you show me how you do all those side flips with this?" he asked, holding out the black spear.

Jared smiled back. "You train with me till I become a SeeD and it's a deal."

I shook my head. "Jared, if _you_ don't make SeeD then _I_ definitely shouldn't have," I said, sheathing my Hyperion.

Zell nodded in agreement. "He has potential; he reminds me of Squall." Jared blushed and tried to hide it by putting his spear in a holder on his back.

Zell looked at his watch and groaned. "I gotta go - I have to go and help in the detention room." He ran off and disappeared into the lift.

Jared looked up at me. "Hey, commander, do you really think I'll make it?"

I looked around the now empty room. "Look, I consider you a friend and I don't lie to friends. You'll make it. Even if you only try half as much as you could, you'd still pass in flying colours," I said, walking around the room to make sure that it was fine to shut the lift off. Jared smiled and hopped on the lift with me.

We stood in silence till we got to level one. Jared stepped off and then looked at me. "Aren't you coming, Commander?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I have to go sign some things and stuff like that. Oh, and stop calling me Commander; it's Seifer." Jared smiled and walked down the stairs.

I heard a ping and hit a small hidden button on my belt - so small that people would think it was a belt hole.

"Yeah, Quisty?" I whispered as the lift stopped at my office.

"Seifer, we have a call from Garsen Frokes. I'm guessing you wish to be a part of this." Quistis said.

I turned off the two-way and barged through the door to her office. "Yeah, maybe I should," I said, looking around. Quistis smiled, pulling out a chair next to her. I sat down.

"Try and look presentable. This is the second most powerful man in Trabia and he doesn't know you as Seifer Almasy the problematic but as Seifer Almasy, Commander of Balamb Garden," she said, fixing her always-perfect hair to beyond perfect.

I buttoned up my SeeD jacket and sat up straight. Quistis sighed then stuck a finger in her mouth and rubbed at my cheek. I jerked my head back.

Quistis smiled. "Seifer, you have a black smudge on your cheek." I sighed and let her rub it off.

"Quistis, you have a smudge on your cheek," I said, looking shocked. She raised her hand halfway to her face, then smiled.

"Nice try."

I kissed her on the cheek. "All gone."

We sat up straight and Quistis hit a button. A hologram about thirty centimeters high appeared. A man with short golden-yellow hair and black eyes looked at us.

"Hello again, Headmistress Trepe," he said, and glanced at me.

"Hello Garsen. This is the Commander of Balamb Garden, Seifer Almasy," Quistis said, gesturing to me.

Garsen nodded to me. "Good evening, Commander Almasy."

I groaned and Quistis kicked me from under the desk. I grimaced and nodded to him. "And you, Mr. Frokes, but just call-" Quistis moved her hand to my thigh and pinched me; I grimaced and stopped.

Garsen either didn't notice or ignored it. "As I said last time, the gang leader known as Leviathan has had a problem with SeeD from his childhood. Once he was nineteen - I think you would have been sixteen - he started the gang, Guardian Force. This was in the early days of Trabia, when it was a small town hidden in the mountains. After six years, Trabia became a city full of life and hope for the future. We started as one united government, but as Leviathan and his gang grew, they learnt what they wanted. They wanted Trabia to be free of SeeD, to be able to stand on their own feet without SeeD butting in. They spoke up and gave their reasons and they were supported by at least half of the town, because truthfully, they are all polite and helpful to their fellow Trabians. Bernam Kivies backed them up; that was one reason why he was voted President. I agree with them; Trabia should stand on our own feet - and we do - but not letting SeeD in is dangerous. SeeD has done nothing against us, and we feared that you would find out and retaliate - which you are - so we and the half of the people that agreed with us formed the Alliance."

He stopped and looked at us nervously. "You won't hurt anybody, will you?"

Quistis looked at me. "That is a question you should asked Seifer." Garsen turned towards me.

I leaned forward. "My plan is to wait a little while until they cool down. Then when we're ready, we'll send a fairly likeable SeeD in to infiltrate and try to find out why they hate us. If they have a good reason, then we'll settle it. If it is a stupid reason, we may have to remove them, but we'll try not to hurt any bystanders," I said, watching his reaction.

He nodded, and I could see Quistis smiling in the corner of my eye.

"It will take some time for them to cool down. They are constantly watching out for enemies - not SeeD directly, but Trabia is known for our gold mines and other countries may try to take them. I've seen Leviathan fight monsters and train with his friends - he is good. He would have been a top ranking SeeD if he tried," Garsen said.

Quistis nodded. "Believe me, sir, SeeD can wait for a long time," she said, leaning back. Garsen nodded, then cocked his head as if listening to something.

"Someone's coming," he said, chewing his lip. "Same time next week?"

We both nodded.

"Boy, I love this place," Irvine said as we walked through the doors to the Health and Relaxation rooms. I smiled happily, looking around the room.

"I'm gonna go to the steam room; you coming?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"No, I'll go get a facial treatment and then I'll meet you in the massage room," I said, kissing him on the cheek and skipping off. Irvine shrugged and headed in a different direction.

A woman stood at the next doors. I smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Selphie Kinneas, here for the facial mask," I said, slowing my skip down to a walk. She nodded and opened the doors. A bright room greeted me with a very comfy looking chair. I sat down and placed my bag next to me. A man walked in with spiked green hair and a posh sounding voice.

"Hello darlin', I'm Graham. I'll be your beautician for today," he said. I stared at him, mouth open. He smiled.

"Would you like some relaxing music?" he asked, dragging a tray over beside me.

"Er, no, I have my own music," I said, clutching my bag.

"Ok, just close your eyes and relax," he said. I placed my earphones in, fiddled with the frequency and closed my eyes.

"Yo Leviathan?" a voice said though the earphones. I heard a muffled groan and the sound of someone moving in bed.

"Yeah, what's up Ifrit? I'm meant to be resting till Casey comes back," Rydan said.

Ifrit snickered. "I won't stand in the way of The Mighty Shiva."

Rydan laughed. "Don't say that to her face."

It sounded like 'Ifrit' sat down on a chair. "You feeling any better? Everyone else is better… We're getting worried about you," he said, concerned.

Rydan sighed. "You know what the Doctor said: 'You have a stubborn virus and you'll get better once you can fight it out.'"

Ifrit fought to hold back a laugh. "Case said that 'nothing can be as stubborn as you' so I bet you'll make it."

Rydan laughed. There was a short pause. "What news is there from the outside? Has Haris been playing with my Taurus again?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it cut him pretty good - I don't think he'll do it again. The outside is peaceful - no SeeD - and the pic of the Cowboy has been memorised by the gang."

I heard footsteps.

"Rydan! Asleep, remember?"

Ifrit laughed and Rydan mumbled, "Sorry Casey, but I feel better. I think I can walk around a bit now."

Ifrit stopped laughing. "Yeah, he was acting perfectly normal before," he offered in support.

"Ok Ry, get up and walk around," Casey said. There was some noise like someone getting up off a chair, then some slow footsteps growing more frequent until it got to a normal walking pace.

"See? I'm perfectly fine," Rydan said confidently. Ifrit clapped and cheered.

"Ry, walk up the stairs," Casey said.

"Easy," he snapped. The footsteps went on a bit and then stopped. I guess he'd reached the stairs… one step… two steps… three steps… thud thud thud thud BANG. "SHIT!" Rydan said. Ifrit and Casey laughed, and two sets of footsteps moved over to him - away from the bug.

"Nice try, but you're staying downstairs, man. But at least you can walk around," Ifrit said, laughing.

"Yeah," Rydan said, grunting slightly as I think he pulled himself up. "Great…Bernardo, can I have your room? I'm sick of the couch. You can have my room upstairs."

Ifrit or Bernardo laughed evilly. "Can I use your CD player and borrow your CDs whenever I want?"

There was the sound of laughter almost blocking out an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, ok man… but if you scratch even one CD, you're in deep shit." Rydan said.

"YES!" Ifrit cackled and ran out of the room. Rydan laughed.

"Come on, Snake man. You have to go to your room and I have to unpack the shopping, and then we've got a special performance in honour of Siren's birthday tonight," Casey said. I heard a faint rustling of plastic bags.

"It's Gina's Birthday? Shit, I forgot. Great boyfriend I am. Do you have something in your magic hat that I could give her?" Rydan asked.

"Nope, sorry, but I have a gift from all of us. Check it out," Casey said.

There was silence then, "Whoa! She'll love this. It's so cool, and I love the name." He laughed. "Voice of a Siren. Hyne, she'll love that."

They both laughed, then there was a large wooden-sounding crash - like a door slamming open.

"Leviathan! Shiva!" a small squeaky voice panted.

"What is it?" Leviathan said in a voice that a leader would use.

"Trabia Garden SeeD are planning a concert on the hill nearby and one of them has come into the town for some supplies!" The voice said.

Leviathan cursed. "We have to keep SeeD out… So we kidnap one and ransom him back! That'll keep em out," Leviathan said triumphantly. "Shiva, Cactuar, gather up all the gang members you can find. We're going to get us a SeeD."

__

Oh no.

"You're not going anywhere. You're still sick." Casey responded.

"Look, Case, I respect you and all. You're like a sister to me. But do not try and stop me from doing this, okay? I'm bored and I missed the last one, so let's go!" Leviathan said sharply.

"SHIT!" I hissed. The earphones were yanked out of my ears.

"Madam! I'm trying to work, so sit quietly, please. You're almost done," Graham said, frowning at me.

"How much longer will this take?" I asked, twitching nervously.

"As long as you need," Graham said angrily. I sat not so patiently as I should have. As soon as I was allowed to go I burst out of the room and ran towards the massage room, grabbed Irvine and pulled him to a side room.

"Irvine, I did something and I didn't tell anyone," I said, gripping my bag.

"What, sweetie?" he asked, concerned.

"I bugged the Guardian Force house in Trabia and I was listening just then and I heard them talking and they're planing to kidnap a SeeD!" I rushed.

Irvine looked worried. "Selphie, you'll probably get taken down some levels for that. "We'll have to find a phone and warn Trabia," he said, hugging me, "and then after our honeymoon we'll give our report to Seifer and Quistis."

I nodded and we ran off.

I woke up after the same dream - the dream I had ever since Squall's death. My room… nothing was different. Angelo was still lying peacefully on the end of my bed. I smiled in relief and got up to get a drink.

A faint buzz sounded and I turned to listen intently, sipping my water.

"Rinoa? Are you awake?"

__

Selphie. I smiled. _Five days away and she already wants to talk._

"Yeah, Selphie. Have you come for a break from Irvine's company?" I asked. Selphie giggled.

Another voice spoke up. "Actually, my dear, sweet Rinoa, I'm also here," Irvine said.

I bit my lip. "Sorry, Irvine. I'll open the door."

As I hit the button, Angelo lifted his head up and ran to the door, tail wagging. Selphie walked through with Angelo and Irvine following behind. She hugged me and Irvine kissed me on the cheek.

"…So, what brings you to my humble home?" I asked, gesturing around my flat. Selphie stopped smiling and sat down on a nearby chair. Irvine moved behind her and rested his hands gently on her shoulders. She looked up.

"You heard what happened in Trabia, right?" She asked. I nodded, and sat down across from her. "Well, when Irvine was only just getting out of the taxi, ready to run, I had the driver stop at the Guardian Force house. I ran in. No one was in the first room - the TV room - so I placed a bug under a table nearby. I listened to it whenever I was alone and didn't tell anyone - I don't know why I didn't - but I kept listening. Some T-Garden SeeD are going to have a concert and one of them went to the town to get supplies. The GF gang heard and are planning to kidnap him! We have to warn them, so we need to use your phone. The Hotel can't access Garden and your phone can," she finished off looking pale.

I nodded and dropped the phone gently in her lap. "I'll go get something to eat," I said, leaving the room. Angelo's toenails clicked on the cool tiles as he followed, sitting down by my feet.

"What can I do, Angelo?" I said, crouching next to him. "All my friends are in Garden… I don't want to be a SeeD… I was only one to be near Squall..." My voice wavered on his name. "Ellone and Gary are like family to me but I can't live with them forever." Angelo sat and stared at me, then raised a paw quickly and clumsily placed it on my hand. Then he walked off, tail wagging happily. I smiled, grabbed a tray and followed.

Irvine was pacing and Selphie was pressing the phone so hard against her head it must have hurt. I placed the food down and Irvine offered me a grateful smile.

"Yes, this is Selphie Kinneas from Balamb Garden," Selphie said, almost bursting with relief. "Yes, I'm _the_ Selphie Tilmitt, but I'm married to Irvine Kinneas," she said with a hint of happiness. "No, I'm not here to chat. I need to contact the SeeD you sent to Trabia." We all waited in silence. "Yes, thank you." She covered the mouth of the phone. "They're contacting him. It seems the operator is a fan of mine," she said, giving Irvine a smile.

"Oh, hi, I'm Selphie," she said quickly, back into the phone "Look, I need you to listen. I know you're in Trabia town, but you have to get out of there. There's a gang in Trabia called Guardian Force, and they go crazy if SeeD step into the town. Be really careful." Then Selphie smiled a truly happy smile. "Thank you so much. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Thank Hyne that's over," Irvine said. 

The wind rippled through my hair, the refreshing smell of salt was everywhere and… the sea. The beautiful and rare thing that I can't remember seeing before… the ocean all around me, no land, just the beautiful blue of the sea.

It was night now. After so long in the desert I'd learned how to roughly tell the time - It was midnight. I smiled and gently moved my broken arm into a more comfortable position.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice whispered. I turned my head and smiled at Shari.

"You're meant to be asleep," I said, looking back out at the sea.

Shari leaned next to me. "I'm eleven now, so I can do what I want," she said defiantly.

I smiled. "Sure you can."

Shari pouted. "Fine. I couldn't sleep, so I came up here," she said, brushing her red hair out of her eyes.

I shivered in the wind. I didn't think she noticed till she pressed the fire stone against my skin, filling me with warmth.

"You love that stone, don't you?" I said, amused at the way she carefully held it.

"Of course! It means a lot to me," she said, tucking it back in her jacket. We stood in silence for a while as I watched the water with amazement.

"It's a big world isn't it?" I said under my breath.

Shari nodded. "You'll get used to it."

I sighed and stared at the slowly growing larger land. Shari yawned. I smiled.

"Go back to sleep," I said, gently guiding her in the right direction with my good arm. I followed soon after, giving a last look back at the water. 

He punched me in the face and I skidded across the floor, a hair away from slamming into the shiny silver rock-hard steel of someone's black boots. I could see my bloody nose in the reflection.

"Get up, chicken-wuss - I don't want my boots bloody," Seifer said.

"Well, step back," I said, still lying on the ground.

"What if I refuse?" he said, mocking my patience.

I growled, "Then I bleed all over your nice clean boots."

Seifer laughed. "Do you know what the steel on my boots could do if I kicked you?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, wiping the blood away. I looked over at the shimmering hologram of myself. An FC - Fighting Clone.

"I always knew you'd beat yourself up one day, Zell," Seifer smirked. I shook my head like a dog, spraying Seifer with blood and sweat. "ZELL DINCHT!" he yelled, trying to grab me. I ducked and bolted to the computer panel and typed in something.

The Zell clone jumped into action, leaping at the advancing enraged Seifer. Seifer sneered and ducked a punch from my strikingly handsome Fighting Clone. The clone was fast and furious; it was fun to watch me fight and spot my own mistakes, helping my technique. Seifer was only slightly slower, so he just kept dodging and trying to get a good swing in it… he got a couple. My clone jumped back, leaving him unbalanced. He spat the smallest amount of blood on the floor, drew his Hyperion and sliced my clone's head off.

He stalked towards me, towering over my head, and spat the rest of the blood out of his mouth and into my hair. I switched off the machines.

"What I came here for, Chicken-wuss, is to tell you we're heading to Esthar for Gary's Birthday, so you better get dressed up and meet at the entrance or you'll miss it," he said, in a deathly quiet voice. He touched the tips of two fingers to his gum and grimaced. "Good punch, for a clone of a Chicken." Then he stalked off.

I grinned and ran from the gym to my room, quickly showering and dressing in my normal clothes. I grabbed a sling bag, stuffing it with things I needed and ran to the gates.

Quistis was already waiting. She smiled. "Hey, Zell. Have you seen Seifer? He was already ready to go. Where is he?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I kinda shook my head and blood kinda splattered all over him… he'll be back in time." Quistis rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

The intercom sounded. "Will the group going to Esthar please leave now."

I looked around and saw a blur in white trench coat bolting past me. "Move it, Chicken-wuss!" Seifer shouted running out of Garden with Quistis. I shook my head and ran after them.

We were on the bridge leading to Esthar and there, smiling happily, were Rinoa and Selphie, sitting on the bonnet of (I'm guessing) Rinoa's car, that she had bought with a small amount of the millions of gil she had inherited from Squall. I stared at the car. It was beautiful. Of course, that's the opinion of a guy that studied cars at the garage at Balamb for a couple of years.

Seifer and Quistis were talking happily to Rinoa and Selphie while I was inspecting the car from every angle. Rinoa stopped talking and watched me, smiling amusedly. I looked up. They were all staring at me. Quistis was trying not to giggle, Seifer was smirking and Rinoa and Selphie were giggling openly. I stood up and scratched the back of my neck.

"Uh, hi Rinoa, um… love your car!" I said, embarrassed. Quistis couldn't hold out any longer and all the girls were leaning on each other for support.

Seifer winked. "Yeah, it's a great car. I just love the way it glimmers in the sunlight." The girls looked at him.

"What made Seifer so Zell-like?" Rinoa asked, laughing some more.

Seifer smiled, running his gloved hand over the shining metal of the car. "So, you gonna take us for a joy ride, Rin?" he asked, opening the driver's seat and gesturing to it. Rinoa smiled and sat down. Seifer closed the door, swung over the bonnet and jumped in the passenger seat. I grinned and gestured to Quistis.

"Ladies first," I said. She smiled and sat on the left side. I climbed over the seat next to her.

Selphie pouted. "_I'm_ a lady, Zell," she said, sitting next to me.

I nodded. "But _she's_ the headmistress," I said knowingly. Quistis shook her head and smiled.

Selphie laughed. "Take 'em all around, Rinoa," she said, turning the radio on loud.

I laughed. "Just like old times, hey Selphie? Riding through towns with loud music… Squall coming 'only to make sure we weren't going to get in trouble' while having the time of his life." The others nodded smiling and Rinoa turned the keys with the soft roar of the engine we were off. Into the crystal-like city.

I ran across the cobblestones in my worn out boots. I was in Winhill, a small town close to the only Galbadian Emergency center.

Shari and the rest were in their own rooms in the motel, while I was jogging up and down the street. The residents didn't seem to really notice me, or even care that I was there - of course, it was night now, so I just kept running. I stopped suddenly, caught by the sight of a building at the end of the town.

FLASH the exact same house, just younger-looking FLASH

I felt a rush of excitement and nervousness surging through me. I crept over to the house, looking around the dark night. I reached for the handle and opened it, surprised it wasn't locked. I stepped into a completely unknown but so familiar room. A pitch-black room greeted me, but a faint light shone from upstairs. I managed to find my way around the tables, somehow knowing where they were.

I reached the stairs, and as I stared at them for a moment, a message reached my head. _The first two steps creak and the last one is missing half of it. _I blinked. _How did I do that?_ I shrugged and skipped the first two steps, walked slowly till I reached the last step. I looked down at the top step. Half was missing…I skipped it as well.

A woman sat at a desk. I heard the soft scribbling of a pencil. I looked around. It all seemed so familiar. I took a step forward, and onto a cat's tail. The cat bolted in panic and the woman turned around to see what was going on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror - long dark messy hair, shadows hiding my face, and my Katana easily visible. The screaming woman was now pressed against the wall.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just want to-" I started, trying to assure her that I meant no harm… I failed horribly. She continued screaming, now actually throwing things at me.

"Get out of my house NOW! GET OUT!!!!" she yelled, grabbing a lamp and running at me, swinging it like a club. I turned and fled down the stairs.

As I burst out of the door, I could see some people running from the other direction, so I ran to the inn and bolted upstairs. Keddron and Shari looked up from their seats. I smiled weakly.

"Hey, Shari… it's time I cut my hair." She grinned and her father raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and gestured to Shari. He smiled and continued reading a book. I sat on my bed and stretched out. "I'm gonna catch some sleep. I'll get up early in the morning for a walk," I said, brushing my hair out of my eyes. They nodded and I closed my eyes, greeting the darkness.

We pulled up to the giant Luxury Motel, and there was Irvine, sitting on the pile of bags. Rinoa parked the car smoothly in front of him. Seifer and Zell jumped out to help put the bags in the boot and Selphie went to grab her handbag. Irvine ducked down to the window to talk to me.

"Well, hi there, Quisty. Fancy meeting you in a place like this," he said, gesturing to the motel. I shook my head.

"I can afford to stay in this place for the rest of my life, Irvine," he grinned.

"I guess so, Headmistress."

Zell tapped at Rinoa's window. "Um, how are we gonna fit Irvine in?" We all stared at him in surprise, then looked at each other. Zell dived into the closest seat - the front passenger - and slammed the door. Seifer dived in next to me, and Irvine followed suit. Selphie stood outside, shocked at how fast the guys could move when they wanted too.

"How am I gonna fit in?" she asked. "Irvy, would you let me sit where you are?" Irvine shook his head, smiling. Rinoa tapped her chin.

"Well…you could sit on someone's lap," she said, grinning slightly. Irvine grinned, too.

"Hey, Sefie, sit on my lap." Selphie rolled her eyes and sat on his lap, closing the door after her.

Rinoa drove us off with ease towards the Presidential Palace. Just before reaching it, she turned off into a small alleyway that curved around the base of the palace. She pulled the car to a gentle stop and jumped out, walking towards the dead-end wall. She stayed for a moment, then jumped back into the car and waited. The wall flickered and disappeared. We stared in shock. She smiled and drove on.

"It's a force field and a hologram," she said. The room we had entered seemed to be a car park and a giant training room with Esthar soldiers training. Most waved at Rinoa and smiled. Others saluted. She smiled and waved back as we stared open-mouthed at the room. Rinoa giggled at our gaping faces, seeing us in the mirror.

"This of course, is where they train. They don't want to get people hurt, so they don't train outside…they thought it would be too dangerous for me as well… until I showed them what I can do." She smiled and parked the car.

We walked in silence to the elevator, still trying to see everything in the training room. Two guards opened the door to the elevator, grinning at Rinoa. 

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us?" Selphie squealed in a very high-pitched girlish way, hugging anyone that came within a meter of her, including an unsuspecting waiter. Quistis wasn't much better, giggling and hugging Ellone gently. Zell stood smiling happily after shaking Gary's hand and kissing Ellone on the cheek. I patted Gary on the back and kissed Ellone. Seifer grinned and pulled Quistis into a kiss that left everyone but Zell staring. Ellone laughed and hugged him and Quistis. The party went for an hour, until Gary and his buddies left to go to a bar to celebrate.

We stayed with Ellone, asking questions and talking like we were children. "Ellone, why did you shut down the lifts around town?" I asked, stretching out on my chair.

"Those things lost control. We couldn't risk any more lives," she said absently. Rinoa was very quiet unless something was said that interested her. I noticed she was watching Ellone carefully.

"Well, it's been great seeing you guys again," she said after Ellone yawned, "but if you want to get to the airstation before it closes, we should go now." We stood up and Ellone smiled.

"It's been wonderful talking to you guys. There's a present at the airstation…" We said our goodbyes and left through the lift, getting once again into Rinoa's stylish car, with Selphie on my lap.

"Sefie?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Have you told Quisty?" I asked, glancing sideways at Seifer and Quistis to make sure they weren't listening.

Selphie glanced at them and looked down. "No, I haven't talked to either about it." I looked out the window.

"Rinoa, can you stop here please?" I said suddenly. Everyone turned around and looked at me, as Rinoa slid the car smoothly into park. I opened the door and looked at Selphie for a moment, then gently picked her up and put her on Seifer's lap.

"Don't move - this is still my seat. I may be a while, so drive around for a bit if you want," I said, and ran off into a shop. I took my hat off and looked around.

"Hey man, is that you? Still think you're a cowboy?" I turned to look at a guy in a white shirt and Galbadian army pants. I grinned.

"Hey Marx. You're in the army now?" He gestured to sit by him.

"Actually, I'm almost a General. Getting promoted next week," he said proudly. "But what brings you to this shop? It's not a very good place for a sniper to be found." I nodded and smiled.

"It's not a good place for a future General of the Galbadian army either, is it?" He squirmed in his chair.

"Okay, it's not a good place for either of us… but why are you here?" he asked, running his hands through his pitch-black hair.

"I'm here because I saw you coming here… and because I'm a SeeD," I said calmly. He jerked back at the word 'SeeD'. "I know you. We've been friends since I met you on the streets of Deling. You were involved with drug dealers. You knew things to do with your work." He looked at his hands.

"Look, that was a long time ago. I'm a different person now," he said, looking up. I nodded then gestured to the shelves full of tablets and other things.

"I'm sure there's a reason for this then," I said, hiding all expression. He looked around, then back to me. "Look, I don't wanna know if you're hooked on something or if you're still a delivery boy, but I want your help. I won't hand you in, I promise. Will you help me?" I asked. He looked unconvinced. "If you get caught doing anything, I'll get you out - and it won't endanger your job." He nodded tiredly, and I handed him a piece of paper and left.

I waited at the side of the road. Rinoa pulled up and I jumped in.

"Thanks for your patience, everyone," I said, then looked at Selphie. Seifer smirked.

"She's been sleeping like a baby since you left." Selphie's arm was wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his chest. Everyone grinned, but Quistis looked slightly jealous.

"I like big strong guys," Selphie murmured into Seifer's trenchcoat. Everyone burst out laughing and Selphie woke with a start. "What's so funny?" she asked sleepily.

I was sitting on the hill over Winhill. I had woken before dawn and hiked up to watch the sunrise. With my arm it was hard to fight monsters, so I avoided them as well as I could. I sat feeling the warm breeze through my hair. I raised my katana as well I could with my good arm and roughly cut my hair to just above my ears. Hair flew away in the wind. I laughed as I watched my hair travel a trip no one could.

I sheathed my katana and headed back down to Winhill, wishing my arm wasn't in the cast that seemed as hard as stone.

"It's not even hurting anymore. I've been here long enough as well," I told the wind. As if to make me laugh, some of my hair flew over to cover my eyes. I shook it off and continued to the town.

Shari and the others sat at the tables downstairs. They looked up, looked at my hair, and smiled.

"Look, Drew, we can't stay here together forever. I have my family to get back to. I'm leaving tomorrow. When you get new sponsors call me," someone was saying. Others muttered in agreement. Drew frowned at them.

"Come on, guys, we're going back! We haven't finished, and the next study will be the last. We were almost done anyway." Some agreed.

Keddron stood up. "We should have a break. Time to be spent with our families. Then we can go back. We'll all stay in touch - we owe Shari her car." Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement. Drew raised his hands in defeat. The meeting broke apart as the guys wondered off in different directions.

Shari and Keddron walked over to me. "I love the hair," Shari said happily, hugging me.

"It's better than long hair, at least," Keddron said. I shook my head ruefully.

"Keddron, can you remove this?" I asked, pointing to the plaster on my arm. He looked down at Shari.

"Yeah, hang on, I'll be back," he said, running upstairs. Shari reached up to touch my hair.

"You really should get someone else to cut it so it doesn't look so messy," she said, smiling. I touched her hand and pulled it away from my hair.

"Not today. Maybe another," I said, sitting on a chair. Keddron ran down with a type of plaster saw. I lifted my arm and waited while he cut through it. Shari ran outside to play.

"You heard we're all leaving tomorrow. I'm going back to my home - where my eldest is - in Timber. What are you going to do?" he asked, carefully slicing the plaster.

"I want to travel. I think I'll go around Galbadia, but I want to go somewhere cold. After living in that desert I think I'd like some snow," I said, trying not to watch the spinning saw slice near my flesh.

"There are three cities in Galbadia, as you know: Timber, Deling and Dollet. Trabia has a small city, and snow all year," he said, as the plaster fell neatly on the ground.

"Trabia," I said, flexing my arm. He inspected it and looked at me sideways.

"Just like new… it may sound pessimistic, but it shouldn't be healed yet unless you're some sort of superhuman..." I left, heading towards the shop. I walked in and looked around the shopkeeper glared at me.

"Are you gonna buy anything, or just stare?" I looked around then noticed an item.

"Excuse me, but is that a water crystal?" I asked. He nodded, staring at me like I was dumb.

"It's very valuable." I grinned and grabbed the bag on my back.

"Is any of this worth anything?" I placed it on the counter. He sneered at me and opened it, then stared in shock.

"Yes, sir. Very valuable indeed." He picked up the bag and weighed it. Then handed me a large bag the size of my head, full of gil

"I think that will suit you very well, sir." I smiled and connected the bag to my belt. I walked back into the inn. Keddron walked up to me.

"I've been thinking, Daraneth. You'll need money to travel, so we've all decided to donate some money to you," he said, reaching into his pocket. I raised my hand.

"No, I have all I need," I laughed, opening the bag brimming with gil. He stared, eyes as wide as they could go.

"Well…then I'll just keep my money then."

Shari ran up with tears in her eyes.

"Dad said you were going further than Timber, and you're not staying with us!" she cried. I knelt down.

"Don't cry, Shari. I'll visit. You're the only family I have. You're like a sister to me." Shari stopped sobbing but tears lined her eyes.

"You'll visit?" I nodded.

"As much as I can, but I'm going to go to Trabia for a while," I said, hugging her.

We sat in the NEW and improved Ragnarok, fixed up by Esthar's best scientists. We were actually in Squall's onboard office. Selphie and Irvine sat across from us, Selphie looking at empty space and Irvine grimacing. Quistis was rubbing her temples and looking at the simple looking Walkman Selphie had placed on the table.

"Okay, Selphie. I won't say I'm not angry with you for not telling us, but I also won't say I'm not happy. This could help us with our problem… but you're not getting a reward. In fact, I say we take you down a few levels," I said, spreading my fingers flat on the table, fighting the impulse to reach for the Walkman. Quistis sighed, pulling her hands away from her head.

"Seifer's right, Selphie. For not telling us about the bug at the house in Trabia, you're going down from level 24 to 16, you'll be receiving more duties and you'll be worked harder till one of us says so." Selphie winced and nodded.

"Dismissed," I said, dragging my hands away from the Walkman. Selphie saluted and left. Irvine stood to follow.

"Not you, Irvine," Quistis said, smiling slightly. "Seifer and I have decided that, based on your report of Mr Marx and your own past, that you should be the one to search for the Laguna's assassin." Irvine nodded. "You'll be able to search anywhere and everywhere. I don't care how long it takes you, but you may have to go undercover. That is why we're giving you a bank account that isn't related to SeeD. It was made so it wouldn't attract any attention. You will make up a fake name for protection. You are not a SeeD when you start the mission. The account has unlimited amounts of gil, but if you use it the wrong way, we'll cancel it." Irvine stared, mouth partly open, before snapping it shut and nodding. 

**__**

There's chapter eight. I'm gonna try and clear my head. If you wanna contact me, e-mail genova088@hotmail.com**_ Drop some ideas by and I'll definitely appreciate them. Tell me if you want me to e-mail you when the next chapter is up - leave your e-mail and I'll tell you. I'm going. Cya! _**


	9. Fear of Scissors

Disclaimer: Square owns everything including FF8. I own my brain that gives me all my ideas.* Someone from square opens up my head and stamps Square on my brain *

Oh well.

I've changed some things like **Bold **means a Gf is talking and so on. 

Angel's Wings

Keddron was asleep on the chair across from me and Shari sat next to me. Apparently she gets motion sickness. I stared out the window in distant thought. I kept expecting to hear a high-pitched sound and fall asleep. This I knew because of a flash - the first one I'd had with sound. Woodland flashed by the window in green blurs. I'd never seen so many trees before. 

"Daraneth!" Shari called, tapping my shoulder. 

"What did you say?" I asked. 

"I said, that's a nice song. Where did you learn it?" Shari asked, angry for being ignored.

Surprised, I turned from the window to face her. "Huh? What song?" I asked.

"Train, train, take us away, far away, to wherever the future may go." Shari said. "Or something like that."

__

What?

"Hello, this is Rinoa speaking. The President is busy at the moment. Please leave a message." That answering machine would drive me over the edge. I got it so I wouldn't have to answer the phone and could get some work done. But the choice I'd made to take the job of the President's Secretary wasn't a good one. Everyone in Esthar seemed to want the President to help him or her, thus the answering machine was continually going and stopping my work. I checked my watch and smiled, gently pressing the intercom button. 

"Ellone, I'm going to get lunch. Do you want something?" I asked. No one answered. "Ellone?" I stood up from my desk and opened the large doors behind me. Ellone was lying on the couch. I walked over to her uncertainly. Her hands were placed gently on her large stomach.

"Ellone? Are you ok?" I asked, kneeling down next to her. Her eyes popped open and she smiled sleepily.

"It's started." She patted my hand, still half-asleep.

"What's started Ellone?" I looked around the room then reached for my mobile phone. "The baby's coming, Rinoa. I thought it was just normal pains so I took some of those pills…I feel really sleepy." She yawned as if to demonstrate how tired she was. 

"Gary?" I squealed slightly into the phone.

"Rinoa? I'm a bit busy right now - I've got the leader's of the world's army's here," he answered.

"It's coming, Gary. We'll be at the hospital, okay?" I said, helping Ellone to stand. 

Gary was yelling. "I'm sorry I must leave and witness my baby's birth." He laughed.

"So this is Timber, is it?" I asked, stepping off the train and trying to fight off a yawn. Keddron nodded, smiling happily. **_He_** had gotten some sleep and **he's** not grumpy. Shari also seemed happy to be back home. I checked that I still had my bags.

"Is that you? You're going grey, old man." I turned towards the voice to see a woman hugging a smiling Keddron. Shari gripped my hand, looking confused. The woman turned and smiled at Shari. 

"Oh come on, Shari, don't you remember your big sister? Has it been that long?" 

Shari released my hand, cocking her head at the woman. 

"Yeah I remember you, Kelly. It's the hair, I guess. It's…not red," she said, failing to find a word for her sister's hair. It seemed halfway between dark blue and dull black, although the blue wasn't noticeable from a distance. Kelly flashed a smile and shrugged.

"Red hair gets really boring. Come on, I have to be different!" Shari laughed and hugged Kelly, moving to search for her bags. Kelly turned to look at me with a grin. "Who is this sexy thing? Eh? Shari, how do you get all the good ones?" she said slyly, walking slowly around me. Keddron and Shari fought laughter from the sidelines as Kelly measured me with her eyes. I straightened in shock as she patted my back. "Well, if he gets a haircut and some new clothes he'll be fine," she said to Keddron. "Daraneth Ruval, meet my daughter Kelly - your new tour guide and fashion consultant," Keddron said, patting my back as he led me into town. 

I sat outside the room in the Esthar Hospital. I'd dozed off in the chair. I'd tried pacing, I'd gone through so many cups of coffee… and the baby still wasn't born, hours later. I yawned and picked up a magazine. When we got here, the doctors were going slightly crazy because the baby was coming premature. Ellone, of course, was still too drowsy to do anything but giggle at something no one could see. Gary, of course, arrived to be dragged into the delivery room still pulling on the facemask. A nurse was telling him that 'It was his job to hold the president's hand' and that "many husbands' hands go numb before the baby is born". I dropped the magazine as the door slid open and a nurse walked past. Sighing, I walked over to a candy machine, slipped a gil in and tapped a button. Nothing happened. I tapped it again. Nothing happened. I tapped the button repeatedly. Nothing happened. I swore under my breath and looked around. I punched the machine. It groaned. I kicked it. A hand clutched my shoulder, and I turned to see Gary smiling at me.

"I think you should leave the Candy machine alone, eh?" I nodded, taking a step away from it. He gestured to the door with a limp hand. 

"I think you should see the new member of the family. I have to go make some calls." I entered the peaceful room to see Ellone sleepily lying on the bed. I went over to sit next to her.

"You did a good job on Gary's hand - I think it may be broken," I said, fighting off the giggles. Ellone looked at me smiling sheepishly. 

"So do I have a goddaughter or godson?" I asked, looking around the room. Ellone gestured to a humidicrib. I walked over and gently pushed it over to her side as she sat up. Inside was possibly the cutest baby in the world, even though it was attached to a dripper of clear liquid.

"I would like you to meet your godson, Zephyr Ariens. Zephyr, meet your godmother and aunty Rinoa," Ellone said to the baby. Zephyr opened his eyes to show beautiful blue eyes that changed in the light and whenever I turned my head. Ellone gasped. 

"He's never opened his eyes before… I didn't know how much they looked like…" 

"Squall's," I finished, sitting down heavily. "He has your hair, of course, and the eyes must be from Gary's side." Ellone didn't answer. I looked at her and noticed she was asleep. With one last look at Zephyr, I exited the room and stared at the evil candy machine - sitting there looking completely innocent. I walked up to it and glared. 

"Are you happy? You took a gil from an hungry woman," I said, quietly pressing my hand against it. To my surprise, a single candybar fell out. I picked it up and smiled. "Thanks a lot," I said, and turned to find a nurse staring at me as if I was crazy. "Um, can you tell me where Gary is?" I asked, gripping onto the candybar. The nurse shrugged.

"Last name?" 

"Ariens. Gary Ariens, the President's husband," I replied, unwrapping the candybar. "Down the hall, in the main entrance," the nurse said, and turned to continue working.

I found Gary surrounded by photographers and reporters - not surprisingly with his arm in a sling.

"Yes, today my wife and I are happy to announce our baby boy, Zephyr," he said to the crowd. "In a couple of weeks he'll be healthy enough to come home." The group saw me and suddenly I was pressed against the door.

"Sorceress Rinoa, is it true you let yourself be cut off from your power?" My hand searched for the handle. 

"Yes, I-!"

"How did you feel when the past commander of Balamb Garden - Squall Leonhart - died?" Still searching.

"I felt-"

"Do you plan to live with the president for the rest of your life?" Got it!

"Excuse me." I said, ducking through and slamming the door in their faces. I decided to check on Ellone… Well, I mainly wanted to see Zephyr. I walked into the room. Ellone was soundly asleep and Zephyr was still lying in the humidicrib. Someone had changed the drip - it was a sludgy green. I blinked. It seemed to have only just started dripping and looked like it would run out shortly. I reached out and squeezed the cord just before the liquid reached Zephyr.

"Nurse!" I called loudly. A woman ducked her head in. "Is this the liquid that's supposed to be in the drip?" She walked over and looked at it. Her eyes widened.

"Doctor!!!" 

"Commander." Some SeeD cadets saluted. I waved my hand and continued to my room.

"Bloody meetings, bloody titles, bloody Commander!" I breathed, clenching my fists. I slid my ID card into my door, glad to be away from the commotion. _Ding. _I groaned. "Yeah Quisty, I'm kinda sleepy. Is it important?" I growled as my door automatically slid shut again.

"Well, you promised you'd go and take the first shift listening till we get some more helpers," Quistis said slowly, "But if you're really tired, I'll move all my work into the room and listen while working…but I might miss something important then." She said this all so innocently. I groaned, banging my fist against my door.

"Okay, I'll do it! Wasn't gonna go to sleep anyway," I said, turning around.

"How do women do that?" I said, realising what I'd just agreed to. I started toward my destination and stopped hearing a cough.

"Do what Seifer?"

__

Shit, I didn't turn off the two way!!

Quistis laughed. 

Entering the small room that had been dominated by recording machines and other computer things, yet only one chair, I shed my trench coat and sat down, feet on the desk. _Easy, _I yawned. _I could do this any day. _I yawned again. _Stay awake, must stay awake. _ I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Ok stay awake that's easy."

****

I don't understand this place, Master Seifer, Diablos said from the depths of my mind.

I sighed. "A powerful gang in Trabia is rebelling. Selphie bugged the gang's house and didn't tell us till there was trouble. Quistis and I moved the original receiver thing into this giant machine here. It is recorded onto tape and when someone gets enough time - not me - they'll listen to it and filter out the useful things. But Quistis insists someone be in this room at all times, therefore I get the night shifts," I said, spinning around in the chair.

****

I see, he answered calmly. **You don't seem to be listening to this bugging thing.** I flicked a switch suddenly the room was filled with heavy metal music, blaring all the way from Trabia.

"See, this is why I don't listen much," I said over the music.

****

I see what you mean - this music isn't very soothing, he responded. I laughed.

"You prefer the soothing music? No offence, but you don't seem like that sort of guy."

****

I surprise many when I explain what I prefer. They think my appearance tells them about me, he grumbled. In the background someone was singing to the music, but far from in tune with it. I grimaced at it and Diablos seemed to move around my head.

****

I'm interested in different humans. This interests me… may I keep listening? I shrugged.

"Shoot."

****

Pardon?

"Shoot. It means go ahead," I yawned.

****

You humans are so strange. I smiled and focused on the awful music.

__

"Would you stop that racket? Some of us want to sleep!" someone shouted. The music turned down to a low drone.

__

"What did you say, Haris?" The voice I knew as Ifrit's yelled.

__

"He said shut up, you moron! It's midnight!" Another voice yelled.

__

"Oh really? It's midnight? Wow, I didn't know that. Thanks so much, Jaom, I salute you with my finger!" Ifrit yelled back.

__

"Would you both just shut up?" another voice -Rydan's-asked.

__

"Sorry, Rydan," Jaom and Ifrit answered.

Over the top of them, another voice said, _"Rydan, go to sleep. And you two, shut up NOW!"_

"…. Fine, Gina. Shut up all of you," Rydan said. The house was silent apart from the music from the start.

__

"Ifrit!" Gina said in a dangerous tone. The music switched off instantly.

__

"Sorry!" He whined.

I laughed.

****

I am now completely confused. How can such a strange group can be a thorn in SeeD's side? …And I don't see what's funny.

I smiled. "I just realised that the female race was born to either manipulate a guy's mind or just straight out tell them what to do."

Diablos took his time to answer with, **You are a very strange man, Master Seifer, but your race is stranger.**

I walked out of the hairdressers with my hair in mussed up spikes and several bags dangling from my arms, full of jackets, jeans, shirts, pants, boots, belts… the list went on and on. Kelly, my 'tour guide' was possibly the strangest person I'd ever met, becoming painfully excited about making sure I looked 'Perfect'. I sighed and sat down as she searched another shop. I fought to keep my eyes open, tired from my train trip and walking around all day.

"Well, our list is almost all done," Kelly said, walking over to me.

__

Her list, not mine.

"You need a mobile and some sunnies," she said, waving around the street. I groaned and stood up, following her to another shop. "Go get the sunnies you like and I'll get a decent mobile," she told me, ducking into the mobile phone shop. I slumped over to the other shop she'd pointed at.

"Hi, can I help you, sir?" The man behind the counter said. I looked around the shop.

"Yeah, I'd like some sunnies…" I said. _No, I don't sound like a fool._

The man smiled. "Really? Do you have any preferences?"

I shook my head.

"Do you care at all?" I shook my head again.

"Well, how about this. I'm going to close my eyes and pick two pairs of sunglasses out of this rack and then you pick one of those two." I nodded. He reached up onto the stands and grabbed a completely pink pair and a pair with a silver frame and electric blue lenses. "Pick," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and got the silver pair.

I yawned as Cass swooped around the MD level as Quezacotl. She'd insisted that I helped her perfect her transformation. "Come on, Cass! Look, I'm going to ring Rinoa, so you'll be here by yourself!" I yelled up at the green bird. It nodded and kept flying. I jogged to my room and picked up the phone, dialling Rinoa's phone number.

"Hello?" she yawned, "This is Rinoa." 

"Hey Rinoa, it's Zell. I promised I'd ring you every now and then, so what's up?" I asked, plonking down on my couch.

"I've been trying to contact Garden for days! Where are you guys?" she shrieked.

I blinked uncertainly. "We've been down to see the orphanage and got stuck in a storm at sea - all of our contact was broken. Why?" I asked, completely confused.

"Why? One, Ellone's had her baby - his name is Zephyr, he's premature, but in perfect condition."

"I've been an uncle for days and I didn't know!?!?" I laughed, jumping up.

Rinoa waited for me to stop celebrating and said in a more serious tone, "The second reason is that… Zell, someone tried to kill Zephyr. There's no trace of the assassin - Ellone didn't want a video camera watching her - and they came in when she was asleep. Someone had slipped some sleeping drug into her water, again without any way to trace them," she said in controlled anger. I slumped back onto my chair.

"The hospital room has ten soldiers around it - ones that Gary trusts with his life. In a little while, Zephyr will be able to go home, and then there will be even more guards… Ellone wants SeeD to help."

I chewed my lip. "Rinoa, call Quistis. She can give guarantees and help you. I'll go tell Selphie and Irvine, okay? Don't worry, Zephyr will be fine," I said.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Zell." Rinoa hung up.

I dropped the phone and rushed to Irvine and Selphie's room.

I'd left Keddron, Kelly and Shari in Timber, taking my first steps alone. Deling, the capital of Galbadia was my first stop. I lay on my hotel bed, staring at the roof. My first memories of the previous night were bright lights and strong alcohol. I sighed and rubbed my head. I'd had a few flashes - dead Galbadian soldiers lying at my feet, and me crashing a car into a giant gate. Not exactly helpful. I reached down to grab my sling bag and poured it onto my bed, searching through my personal items. Sunnies, mobile, my new wallet and bank cards… finally I found my oldest items - the blue crystal key and the engagement ring. I pulled out the gold chain Shari and Keddron gave me and threaded them both onto it. Then I looked at the picture of a blurred figure with long dark hair with _love_ written on the back. I sighed, clearing up my things and piling them back into my bag. I lay back on the bed for a while, then stretching, I looked at my watch and groaned. "Lunchtime..." I stood and threw a black shirt on, grabbed my sunnies and wallet, and left, locking the door as I left. 

"I have to see him! I can't believe I'm a Auntie!" I said excitedly to Zell. Zell nodded sleepily.

Irvine walked over to us with a coffee. "Hey Sefie, how's it going?" he said, sitting next to me. I smiled as Zell's head drooped onto the table. "Is he asleep?" Irvine asked, poking Zell on the head. "What was he doing last night?" 

I looked at Zell "He was talking to Rinoa about… the thing all night, then arguing with Quistis and Seifer for the rest of the night," I said, gently moving Zell's plate to the side.

Irvine nodded solemnly. "Selphie, I should probably tell you what's happening with Zephyr," he whispered in a low voice. I leaned in to hear. "I was assigned the job of tracking down Laguna's assassin. Seifer believes the person that killed Laguna is the same as the person that attempted to kill Zephyr. I'll be sent off as an undercover detective to track them down." He sipped his coffee and glanced around the room. "No one is meant to know - everyone else will think I've gone to see family, so don't go spreading that around. The only people that know are Seifer, Quistis, you and me. I'll tell Ellone and Gary when I get there." I nodded, speechless.

Zell stirred, then opened his red eyes. "I heard all of that. I knew Quistis wasn't so heartless to not send help to Ellone." He dropped his head back onto the table, smiling.

"That's nice to know, Zell, do you take back all the names you called me?" Quistis asked, sitting next to him. A grunt was all she got for an answer.

"So, Irvine, going undercover is going to mean a change of appearance. What do you plan to do?" she asked, turning to Irvine.

He smiled. "No one would recognize without the hat and coat and-" 

"Oh, please. Look, Irvine, I've never told you before, but now we're married, I have to tell you…" I said slowly. "Cut your hair!"

He looked at me, shocked. "My hair!? Come on, I'm not gonna cut my hair," he exclaimed, clutching his ponytail to protect it.

Zell yawned and lifted his head up. "Yeah, Irvine, cut your hair. It sticks out too much." Irvine glared at Zell.

Quistis leaned in, carefully choosing her words. "Irvine…"

He turned to look at her. "Your hair is very… unique… and it's in the best interests of your nephew. Please?" Irvine's grip on his hair loosened.

"Yeah, I guess. And when it's over I can grow my hair back."

"You're cutting your hair? Good idea, you look like a frickin' pansy." Seifer said, taking the seat next to Quistis. Zell made sudden choking noises, Quistis covered her mouth and Irvine's jaw clenched. I fought the urge to roll around the floor. Seifer looked at our reactions, confused. "What? I'm not lying!"

We talked about what Irvine could do to change his appearance including dying his hair and learning another accent, until Seifer and Quistis simultaneously looked at their watches and excused themselves. Irvine later excused himself as well, explaining he had to get ready. "Irvine, you ARE cutting your hair!" I yelled at his retreating back. He missed a step, then continued walking.

I looked around the streets of Dollet. Apart from a dog following me around, nothing seamed strange here - just peacefully quiet. I turned to look at a pathetic looking soldier guarding one of the streets.

FLASH A man in a white trench coat ran down the street in front of me, gesturing for me to follow. FLASH.

I blinked, noticing some guy scowling at me. I realized I'd been staring at his girlfriend and averted my eyes, slipping my sunglasses on. Apparently when I wear them no one knows where I'm looking.

I strode up to the soldier. "You can't pass this point. It is military ground. It-" He suddenly keeled over. I looked around then bolted past him. I ran down an old cracked road till it suddenly stopped at a large hole. I looked around, blood pounding in my ears. It all seemed so familiar. I walked back a couple of paces, then ran at the hole.

"COME ON!" I yelled, leaping. For a second I was flying through the air… and then I was falling.

"OH SHIT!" I reached out, trying to grab the edge of the road. My right hand closed on it and my left on a small tree trunk. I gritted my teeth as my bones jolted roughly. As I swayed, the tree trunk wobbled and dirt spilled onto my face. I sneezed violently and the tree came out by the roots, leaving me dangling on the side of the road above a giant hole with one hand holding me up and the other holding a small tree.

"Bloody Hell!" I yelled, dropping the tree and trying not to watch it slowly tumble down, banging on many large rocks and falling from sight. I winced.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I fumbled for my katana, refusing to look down, and finally managed to pull it out of its scabbard. I blinked some of the dirt out of my eyes and slammed the blade into the wall. My arm was trembling from the strain of holding myself up. I gripped the sword and slowly pulled myself up, hoping the blade would hold. Soon enough, I was flopped on the ground, praising Hyne. I pulled my katana up and sheathed it.

"Excuse me!" someone cried. I opened my eyes to look at a Galbadian soldier. I smiled weakly.

**__**

I winced at every snip the scissors made as they slowly cut away my hair. The hairdresser made the gaps in between the snips unbearably long. Zell had managed to drag me in here and was now happily watching as the cruel hacking scissors attacked my beautiful hair.

"Hey Irvine, I think I should tell you I'm getting this on film," he said in a slow drawl. "Told you one day I'd get you back for recording the hotdog incident." I spun around in shock to see a shiny pair of scissors thrust past my eyes. I blinked, biting my tongue, then looked at Zell to see he was holding a video camera.

"Zelllll! Turn that off!" I yelled. The hairdresser turned on Zell, pointing dangerously close to his chest with her scissors.

"If you disturb my patient, I will have to kick you out. Now go sit down!" she hissed, jabbing the scissors. Zell grimaced and rubbed his chest as she turned around. I turned back around too, and twisted my hands together. _Snip, Snip, Snip…no don't think about it, um think of something else…?_ I closed my eyes and imagined… scissors. I shuddered.

"Don't move or I'll slice your ear off," the hairdresser said after a few more snips. "Done. You're probably the hardest person I've ever had to cut hair for." She moved. I looked into the mirror at my short hair and grimaced, pulling out the gil to pay for it. I turned to look at Zell.

"Er, I'll go now," he said, rushing out of the door. I glared at his retreating back. _By the time I get back he'll have so many copies I'll never get them all back. _I walked out of the hairdressers and turned towards the shops. I shivered, feeling the sea breeze hit the back of my exposed neck, and turned into the closest clothes store. 

I opened my dorm door and shuffled in, dumping the bags on my bed. Selphie was doing the extra work as her punishment from Quistis and Seifer, so she wouldn't be home for a while. I flopped down on the couch just as the phone rang. I ignored it and turned to the TV.

"Hi, this is the Kinneas residence. Sorry, we're busy on top secret SeeD business we can't tell you about, but leave your name and number after the beep and we'll consider it," Selphie's chirpy voice said from the answering machine. I sighed, snuggling into the pillows.

"Irvine come on man pick up! It's Marx."

I leaped for the phone. "Marx! It's about time," I said.

He laughed. "You come and threaten me that if I don't work for you you'll-" 

"Are you still in Esthar?" I snapped, pacing as far as the phone cord would let me.

"Yeah, I'm on holidays," Marx answered slowly.

I took a deep breath. "I'm coming to Esthar. The president's son has had an attempt on his life. Give me your number." I grabbed a pen and scribbled down his number, tucking it into my pocket. "Okay, I'll call you. I'm leaving in a couple of days," I said, hanging up just as Selphie walked in smiling.

"I got home early," she explained, then glanced at the phone. "Were you on the phone?"

I shook my head. "I was looking for twenty gil I lost. I found it under the phone." She nodded and turned the TV on. 

I pulled my coat closer and tugged my gloves on firmly.

"Trabia," I whispered, grabbing my bags. The train sped off, leaving its passengers behind in a quiet town. I looked around as the tourists moved away, then headed down a black cobbled street, turning at the inn. I shook the snow off before entering. A girl leaned on the desk, looking bored.

"Hi I'd like a room," I said, smiling at her. She smiled, shyly nodding and gesturing to follow her.

The room was cozy, with a large fireplace. I sighed, dropping my bags to go stand next to it. The girl coughed and I turned around.

"Sorry," I said, pulling some rolls of gil from my wallet, "I didn't know how cold it was here."

She smiled, taking the money. "You'll get used to it if you stay long enough. By the look of you, I'd say you've been at a beach all your life." She turned and left, closing the door behind her. I quickly emptied my bags and placed my things in their proper places. I threw the empty bags under the bed and wandered onto the streets.

The whole town seemed to be smiling. Wherever I looked, people smiled. Once I left the residential area, it turned into several box-shaped buildings with fire escape ladders on the side. Nothing seemed familiar, and none of the people rushing past on the black cobblestone road gave any indication they knew me. I walked for a couple of hours till I suddenly noticed it was dark.

I looked around, then on impulse jumped onto a ladder, climbed to the top of the building and sat down. It was a different world up here - peaceful, flat-roofed houses crusted with snow. The full moon shone against the deep blue sky. I yawned and drew pictures in the snow.

"Gotcha!" someone yelled. I jumped up and almost slipped over, whipping my head around. I moved towards the voice. I looked at the next roof then jumped to it. In midair, I realised how stupid that was, but it was too late - my boots hit the roof and slipped out from under me. I slid to the edge of the roof, my head just hanging over. I saw six men in grayish coats and holding long blades blocking the exit to the alleyway. They were slowly advancing on a lone man holding what looked like a short metal pipe with wicked looking metal horns on both sides points inwards, making it look like an eye. It reminded me of two charging bulls - the sharp horns pointed at each other. He held it in front of him and did something with his hand. The pole suddenly shot out to the size of a quarterstaff. The horns slid around so the points were facing outwards. If he jabbed it at you, it would look like a bull charging at you. A sort of double-ended pike.

The six men advanced slowly and quietly. He stood still, not moving an inch. One of the men lunged and the lone man quickly brought the bull-horned staff around so his attacker impaled himself. He roughly pulled it out again and stood ready. The five that were left looked at each other cautiously. The man moved, quickly gorging another man before the others could act.

I looked around; no one was out on the streets anymore. I looked down again. _No one could possibly beat four men by themselves - even if he is good. _I sighed and stood. I unsheathed my katana, then leapt down into the alleyway. I stabbed one of the men in the back, then slipped over again. The body fell on top of me; his blood covered my coat before I could shove him off me and stand up. The soldiers moved back warily as I stood next to the other man. He nodded briefly.

I suddenly felt very light… I looked over at the man to see him slowly fading away. He looked shocked. It started to rain - not snow, _rain_ - and lightning danced across the sky. A giant man on a giant white horse appeared. He held a large blade in his hand. He nodded, a smile on his old face. He galloped towards the men and made three quick slashes in the air. For a second, nothing seemed to have happened - he calmly stood there in pose from his last slash. Then he disappeared and the men fell in three, dead. The other man appeared again, startled and staring. He moved over to me.

"Where did you meet Odin?" he asked roughly.

I looked up at him. "Odin?" I asked.

He nodded. "He's an ancient GF that refuses to be commanded by anyone. He chooses to work with whoever he thinks is worthy."

I stood up, sheathing my katana. "He appears randomly… I don't know how. Uh, I'm Daraneth," I said. He nodded cautiously.

He had green eyes and short brown hair. He wore long blue trousers and black boots. He also had a black shirt and a gray denim jacket with the right sleeve ripped off to show a muscular arm with a tattoo of a long snake wound around it.

"My name is-" he started.

I pointed at the snake. "Leviathan…" I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, my nickname is Leviathan… Look, would you like to come home with me? I think you should meet the gang." I looked around, then nodded.

I yawned. Seifer was right - this place was dull. I was taking my turn monitoring the bug in the Guardian Force house. So far, all I knew from today was their Leader, Leviathan, was better and had gone out for a late night's walk. Siren didn't like the book she was reading and Ifrit was cooking. I yawned again.

__

"See, I told you I could cook, Siren. Spaghetti and chili meatballs, a la Ifrit," Ifrit was saying to Siren.

Siren laughed. _"Chili meat balls? You're the only one who'll eat that gunk. I'll have the spaghetti, though,"_ she said, still laughing.

__

"Uh-uh. You're not getting anything unless you try the meat balls," Ifrit said.

Siren stopped laughing. _"You're such an arsehole, Flame boy. Fine, I'll try one!"_ she said sternly. Ifrit cackled.

I heard a door slam and two pairs of footsteps.

__

"Hey, Leviathan! Just in time for chili meat balls a la Ifrit!" Ifrit said happily.

__

"Ah… No thanks, Ifrit, I'm full," Leviathan said quickly. _"Hey Gina."_

__

"Hey, Rydan." There was a distinctive kissing noise. _"So who's your friend?"_ she asked.

__

"Oh yeah. Gina, Bernado, meet Daraneth," Rydan said.

A new voice said hello. Something stirred for a moment from the back of my mind, then stopped. The sound of footsteps got louder.

__

Someone must be standing right next to it.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

__

"Ifrit, watch it!" Rydan snapped.

__

"Jeez, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to," Ifrit whined.

__

"Yeah okay. Sorry, Daraneth. We'll get you cleaned up soon, okay? I'll get the rest of my friends for you to meet soon," Rydan apologised.

__

"Yeah it's ok, but um …Rydan, did you know you've been bugged?" Daraneth asked quietly.

"Shit!" I yelled, hitting the button on my belt. "Seifer, get down here NOW! I don't care WHAT you're doing!" The GF house went deathly quiet.

__

"Siren, go get the others," Rydan said quietly. A single pair of footsteps sounded.

Seifer bolted in without his shirt or trench coat.

"What?!" he wheezed. I pressed my finger to my lip.

Several footsteps came closer.

__

"SeeD," Rydan bellowed, _"We know it's you. You should know we hate you. Stay out of Trabia, got that?!"_

The signal cut off and static filled the room.

Seifer sat down. "Oh, shit!" 

Leviathan…Rydan turned to me, opening his hand to watch the bug fall to the ground, completely smashed. For good measure, he stood on it, twisting his heel to hear a satisfying crunch. Ten others stood around him, looking grim. He turned to the tall redhead to his left that I knew was Bernardo.

"Take everyone and search the house," he said quietly. Everyone ran off to different rooms. Rydan turned to me. "I'm sorry about this. It's not everyday I get attacked and have my house bugged," he said, flopping onto the seat and gesturing for me to join him.

"I should thank you, Daraneth. You saved my life and then found the bug for me. You have my thanks and the thanks of my gang." He smiled at me. "How long are you staying in Trabia?"

I rubbed my head. "I've just moved here. I'm staying in the hotel till I can buy a house."

Rydan leaned forward. "I insist you stay with us until then," he said, sounding sincere.

I smiled. "I'll go get my stuff," I said, standing up.

Rydan raised his right hand, with the tattooed Leviathan shining metallically at me - it's head rested on the back of Rydan's fist.

"No need. Haris' big sister works there. He'll get your stuff," he said.

The rest of the gang came back. Rydan jumped up expectedly. Ifrit shook his head. I stood slowly.

"Okay then. Everyone, this is Daraneth…" He looked at me.

"Ruval," I supplied.

He nodded. "Daraneth, meet my gang - the GF's. This is Bernardo but he prefers Ifrit." The red head nodded.

"Jaom is Quezacotl." A blond in a green trench coat grinned.

"This is Gina, my girl - Siren to match her siren's voice." Gina was glued to Rydan's side - she had blond hair with blue and green tips.

"Haris is Cactuar." A boy about sixteen waved.

Names flew through my head. "Diablos, Pandemona, Tonberry, Bahamut, Cerberus," Rydan said as he pointed them out.

"And at last, Casey, the Mighty Shiva." Casey smiled at me. I looked at her: blue hair, silvery blue pants and jacket, with a black strapless top. I stood up as straight as I could and smiled back.

Rydan winked at her, smiling. "And as you know, I'm Rydan Tilmitt."

I smiled, rocking Zephyr gently as his head rested on my shoulder. I was staying with Ellone and Gary - they were both frightened of what could've happened to Zephyr, so they invited me to stay with them to help out.

It was around midnight and both Ellone and Gary were asleep. I'd woken up from a bad dream where all my friends died and it was my fault, and suddenly I needed to go see Zephyr. Surprisingly, he had been lying awake in his cot, staring at the ceiling.

I yawned, placed him back in his cot and walked back to my room. I lay in my bed quietly. _I wonder what Zell's doing? Wonder if Seifer and Quistis have got together yet?_ I smiled, rolling over to stare out the window. A figure walked past, shadowed in the darkness. _Just a soldier patrolling._ _Wonder what Selphie and Irvine are doing, _I blinked. _On second thoughts, no I don't._

I rolled over again, looking up at the ceiling. "What's it like up there, Squall?" I asked quietly. "I've lived in lots of nice places - my dad's house, the forest owls train, Balamb garden… Is it nice there?" I rolled onto my side. "I bet it's beautiful - everything nice there, isn't it? Nothing ever wrong. Fresh, clean air, unlike down here." I took a deep breath. The air smelled strange, like…smoke.

I stood up and opened my door. Smoke billowed into my room. I coughed, staring at the giant fire in the living room. I screamed and ran towards Zephyr's room. I opened the door. Zephyr was crying in his cot, and half the room was on fire. I choked back another scream and ran in. I grabbed Zephyr, tucking his face against my shirt so the smoke couldn't get him, then turned and ran towards Ellone and Gary's room. Half the house was on fire. I ducked as a beam crashed down in front of me, showering me with sparks. I bit down on my lip till I tasted blood to stop me screaming as the sparks burnt both my flesh and clothes. I kicked open the door to the bedroom - Ellone was crying and shaking Gary's motionless form. She looked up at me with puffy red eyes.

"He's unconscious - a beam hit him! Oh, is Zephyr alright?" she asked, hurrying towards us. I looked at Gary - he had a bloody gash on his forehead and blood running down his face.

"Zephyr is as well as possible. The whole house is burning down and the front door has collapsed."

I handed Zephyr over and cleaned Gary's wound. Ellone sat with Zephyr crying. I heard a noise and looked up as the roof collapsed.

I have a new thing I call it the 3 Yes's.

Yes that was a cliffhanger.

Yes I did that on purpose.

Yes I am evil. Mwhahahah. Bye. 


	10. Incendie de Interieur

Disclaimer: I own Zephyr, Gary and most of the Guardian Forces; the rest are Squaresoft's. 

Sorry it took so long. This one's for Ariescelestial. Really sorry!

I stood near the ashes that had been Ellone and Gary's home. Police and soldiers were blocking the streets, pushing the crowds back. Forensic scientists were swarming the place like bugs. A giant soldier blocked the site of the nightmare.

"Who the hell are you? If you have no business here, leave this area immediately," he stated, folding his arms in front of his chest.

I reached into a pocket and handed him a card. "David Frizon, Detective. I was a friend of the both the President Ellone and Commander Ariens."

I let him take a good look at the card and then slipped it - one of my many new ID cards - back into my pocket. The soldier nodded slowly and stalked away. I walked over to one of the scientists.

"Find anything?" I asked quietly.

He grimaced. "Everything is burnt. It's impossible even to find bodies because they're most likely ash now." He sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Ariens had just returned from the hospital with their son, Zephyr. Someone had attempted to kill him with some sort of poison, so of course they were extremely tired. This made them easy targets. Anyone could have got in, started a fire in the cellar and fed the fire to giant proportions. Most people never wake up in a fire."

I blinked tears away quickly and stuck my hand out. "Poison? Is there any left? I only need a small amount, and all files on this case."

He stared at me. "I don't think I'm authorized to give out that information."

I pulled out my card. "I'll come in about half an hour, okay?" I said. He nodded and I walked away.

"Rinoa, you home?" I yelled, thumping on her door. "Come on, Rinoa - it's Irvine!" I sighed, scribbled a note and slid it under the door. I pulled out my cell phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hello, Marx Zurin here."

I hopped into my car, smiling. "Hey, it's Irvine. You know the bar The Red Giant? Meet me there in…oh, ten minutes… and my name is David, okay?"

I hung up and headed back to the presidential palace. The scientist handed me a box. I nodded and strode back to the car, then stopped. The car I'd parked next to was pale blue, _just like Rinoa's_. I ducked down to check the license plate. _Yep, it's Rinoa's all right. Of course she'd be here - she's the godmother. _I sighed, looking at my watch, quickly wrote a note and slipped it under the wipers. I jumped back into my car. 

I strode out to the alleyway next to the GF house, watching as the sun started painting the sky an orange/pink colour. I breathed in the cold morning air. In one smooth motion I drew my katana and started practising, beginning with a diagonal slash. My boots skidded on the ice and I fell painfully on my back.

"Wonderful!" I muttered. I rolled over, pushed myself up slowly and looked over at the door - only four meters away. I carefully took a small step towards the door and…slipped over. "Hyne damn it!" I stupidly attempted to flip myself back up, and immediately fell again. "Diablos' luck!" I cursed. I lay on my back staring at the sky, watching snowflakes drifting down to rest on me.

A small head popped into my view as a little boy smiled at me.

"You're funny, Mister." He laughed, then ran off - without slipping once, to my annoyance. I crawled over to the door, pulled myself up and limped into the house. I grimaced, shaking the snow off my jacket and hair and throwing down my katana.

"I can't stand this ice! I can't even practice fighting without falling over!" I complained, flopping onto one of the nearby couches.

"Galbadian boots." Rydan said from where he sat at the table, clutching a cup of coffee for dear life. If I'd learnt anything on my first day here, it was that nothing existed to Rydan before he had coffee. I sighed as he smiled into his cup.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

He gestured to his boots. "Trabian made, good boots for all terrain." He pointed to my boots, "Galbadian made, shitty boots, made for everywhere but here. Even I'd fall over wearing them." He laughed and drank his life source contently. I turned back to look at my boots.

"Don't listen to him, man, he's just dead set on supporting Trabia and only Trabia," Ifrit commented, sitting across from me. "I'm pure Galbadian and the only difference between his boots and ours are tiny little spikes on the bottom to give grip. I got you these." He handed me another pair of boots and smiled. I strapped them on and stood up.

"Alright now, Ifrit will take you on a tour of the wonderful town of Trabia," he said, striding out the door. I grabbed my katana from the corner.

"I'll come too," Rydan said strapping on his weapon. 

I sighed, head on the counter at the bar at Dollet.

__

Hey Alexandar? Remind me next time I get sent on a long hard mission not to celebrate its success by drinking.

****

You were offered the drink it would offend if you hadn't accepted it. I'll try but don't expect much, the GF answered.

__

I didn't know any alcohol made from Anaconduar would be so strong - decent, but strong.

****

Well, it was made from the one you killed…

__

Don't remind me! I had to shell out 1000 gil for that stupid monster. Next time I feel like going on a mission I'll ask Quistis, not Seifer. I raised my head, blinking at the bright lights.

****

Tracking down Anaconduar for a group of doctors isn't much fun, but at least you got a mission. Seifer did exactly what you told him to do - you can't blame him for giving you this mission.

I swear Alexandar was defending Seifer. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I looked over at two smiling girls - a blond and a brunette.

"You're Zell Dincht, right?" the blond said excitedly. I nodded slowly, straightened my SeeD jacket and turned around.

"Yeah, that's me." I said. The brunette smiled brightly, holding out a notepad and pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" I blinked. _Irvine never had a girl ask for his autograph…SCORE!_ I scribbled my name and wrote a short message.

"There ya go," I said, standing up slowly. A Galbadian solider ducked in the door and looked around, only to leave again. "What's the deal with them? They've been doing that all day!" I asked, turning back to the girls. 

"Some idiot tried to sneak into the communications tower and got caught. He somehow broke free and injured a couple of guards. Now the whole town has a curfew." The blond answered. "But I what I really want to know is… could you get me Irvine's autograph?"

__

DAMN…

I sat at a booth in clear sight of the door, flicking through the notes the scientist had given me. The box was next to me, pressed against the wall and hidden under my jacket. Marx walked in, hands in his pockets, looking ready to kill. I gestured for him to sit across from me. He sat sullenly.

"David, I presume," he said softly. I slid my card across the table and he stared at it intently. "David Frizon, age 21, born February 22nd 1981…you SeeD don't spare anything. I expect if someone scanned that, they'd find anything and everything necessary. According to this you've lived in Esthar all your life." He flashed teeth just short of a smile. I carefully slipped the card away.

"Perfection is needed in a good SeeD," I said calmly, sipping some water.

Marx thumped his hand down on the table. "I know you want something from me so spit it out! I have to be back in Deling City in a week - time is short!" he fumed. I leaned in.

"Assassination," I said quietly.

He blinked, confused. "I don't follow you."

I sighed. "The past two Presidents are dead: Laguna Loire and Ellone Loire et Ariens. Laguna's death was said to be natural because we couldn't work out how he died, but everyone knows Ellone's death wasn't natural. It was a fire, but the fire had been started in the basement where there was no way to start a fire. Also, beforehand, someone attempted to kill Zephyr Ariens with this." I carefully drew out a small vial full of murky green liquid and placed it in Marx hand. "I know you still have contact with drug dealers and that sort of people. I want you to analyse it and tell me anything you find, even if it's only its street name." I handed him a different card. "This will get you out of any trouble if you get caught. SeeD will pay you when this mission is over. Deal?" Marx slowly nodded and slipped the vial into his pocket.

Rydan and Ifrit led me through Trabia, introducing me to all of the residents. I was now carrying gifts, varying from food to clothes.

I shifted slowly and looked around. "So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked as Rydan led me further into town.

Ifrit shook his head. "Nah, but you'll like it if what you managed to tell us about you is true." I nodded slowly, completely lost.

Rydan suddenly stopped; Ifrit moved to his left. A shortish man with whitish blond hair, pale blue eyes and a beaming smile stood in front of Rydan.

"Hello Ry, how have you been lately?" he asked warmly.

Rydan saluted him then broke into a smile, hugging the man. "I'm okay. Still alive, that's all that counts." He gestured to me "This is Daraneth Ruval. Daraneth, this is Bernam Kivies, President of Trabia." I shifted my gifts to shake his hand. _Doesn't look like a President - looks like a normal guy…_ Bernam smiled as if reading my thoughts.

"Daraneth? Sounds exotic… What tattoo do you own, Daraneth?" he said, idly catching a snowflake in his hand. I looked over to Ifrit, confused.

Rydan stopped smiling. "Daraneth doesn't have a tattoo yet. We are… considering it."

Bernam nodded and turned back to me. "Hope that you'll help at the barracks - I haven't seen a katana like that for years," he said, pointing at my weapon. He smiled again then looked down at his watch. "I have to go now. I'll see you some other time Leviathan. Trabia is in your hands." He bowed slightly and strode off.

I sighed. Still no call from Rinoa. I wanted to talk to someone, but calling Garden was out of the question until I had something important to say. I looked around my little apartment. _No TV, no computer, no friends, no GF to chat to…_ _Bored…_

I walked down to my car and drove to Rinoa's place. I knocked on the door and pressed my ear against it. I heard a soft whimper from the other side.

"Angelo?" I asked. Angelo howled in response. I thumped on the door a couple more times then looked quickly up and down the street. I pulled out a small pistol and pressed it against the lock. BANG! Angelo yelped in surprise.

I pushed the door open and stepped carefully into the dark room.

"WOOF" Angelo leapt through the air and knocked me onto my back, licking my face madly.

"Urg, get off, you crazy mutt!" I laughed, patting his lovable head. "Where's Rinoa?" I asked, pushing him off. He just sat up, tail whacking madly on the floor. I flicked a light on and looked around. I searched the room for clues, followed closely by an excited Angelo. Moving into the bedroom, I spotted Rinoa's dairy. From what I could remember of living around her, she always filled in her diary, no matter what. I flicked through, searching for the last entry. It was approximately three days ago - one day before the fire. 

Zephyr is getting better - he'll be able to go home soon. It's still hard to get over how much his eyes look like Squall's… with his hair he'll probably look just like him when he grows up…probably just my imagination going wild again. I may stay with Ellone and Gary tomorrow night - Ellone's been extremely stressed ever since the attempted murder…

"Oh, Hyne…" I whispered, covering my eyes. Sirens called through the night. I looked over to the door. "Of course Rinoa would have a security alarm, idiot." I chided myself for not being careful. I grabbed the diary, some dog food, the note I'd left earlier and Angelo, and bolted into my car. 

"This is the thing I'm meant to enjoy?" I asked, confused. I stared at something that seemed to be a large wall.

Ifrit looked shocked, gesturing wildly around the area. "Come on, this is where we train, this is how we protect Trabia! It's like our second home, our life, our job, our own personal gym. Without it we'd be nothing!" he ended so excited I felt I should be as well…I wasn't at all.

I turned to my amused friend. "Rydan, what the hell is going on?" I shouted irritably, brushing snow out of my hair.

"Trabia has what we call monster hunters - they find any monsters wandering too close the town and either take 'em away or bring them here, where we - the GF's - help train the townspeople in self defence. We single-handedly started the Trabian army. It's also a lot of fun. The monsters are used for Friday night fights - it's a great way to get money," he said, tugging his single glove further up his arm and grinning. Ifrit flung his arm out again like he was presenting his pride and joy.

I shook my head. "Today's Friday… you've been introducing me to people to waste time, haven't you?" I asked, trudging towards the wall. Ifrit flushed, his complexion matching his fiery hair.

Rydan smiled. "Told ya he was bright, flame boy." I sighed and walked through the door in the wall. 

I was greeted by the roars of monsters, the cheers of men and the stink of sweat. The path through the door ended up in a giant stadium of some sort. Half of it was made up of ordinary rooms where you could train normally, then there was what looked like duelling rooms for combat training and last of all the monster pits: deep pits with stands at a safe height above where crowds could watch the monster match.

I looked around, amazed at the size of it. "Rydan, how the hell did you get the money to do this?" I asked.

He smiled. "President Kivies supported the idea." He pointed up at a podium high on the wall. "He says it's wonderful to watch the Trabians grow as a nation." I blinked, confused.

"Hey, it's Leviathan and Ifrit!" someone shouted in my ear. I glared at randomly at the people that swarmed around us. "Leviathan! Show us some stuff, man!"

Rydan smiled. "Nah, maybe later. I'm sure Ifrit will entertain you," he said, dragging me out of the crowd. "Hey, do you want a go fighting?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Right, go up to that table and register. I'm going up to talk to Bernam." I nodded again as he moved to a guarded stairway, and moved over to the table. I watched Ifrit move around the pit, twirling two slim black curved swords around with ease, fighting some sort of horse-like creature. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"You're next."

I walked into the quad with a flock of junior cadets swarming around me, gawking at…everything. Quistis and Seifer walked slowly towards us. I waved my hand to catch the children's attention and pressed a finger against my lips.

"Stay here," I said, smiling as they all plonked down on the grass and stared in awe.

Quistis smiled as I met her. "Why didn't I guess…so you're the brave SeeD that volunteered to take care of the juniors," she joked. I looked back at them, still sitting quietly and staring around.

"They're not that bad - they're too busy being amazed to do anything else." I grinned. "In fact I already have most of them wanting to join the Garden Committee…" 

"Selphie, do you ask only certain people or do you see everyone as fresh meat?" Seifer asked quietly.

I smiled devilishly. "Do I have to answer that?" He shook his head and the two walked over to the still deathly quiet children. I stopped a step behind them and smiled.

"Hello everybody, my name is Quistis, the guy behind me is Seifer," Quistis said, kneeling down to their level.

"Hello Quistis," the kids said at different paces. She smiled warmly, obviously trying not to laugh.

"I'm the person in charge of this garden. Most of the students call me Headmistress, but if you feel like it you can call me Quistis."

Seifer sat down next to her. "I'm second in charge. I'm the Commander, but I'd prefer you all to call me Seifer."

A boy in the back waved his hand around. "What's the difference between a Commander and a Headmaster?" he asked.

Seifer smiled. "The Commander deals in battles and the Headmaster deals with Garden. In fact if you're lucky, you'll get either Quistis or me as a teacher."

Another boy raised his hand. "What weapon do you use? Can I see it?"

Seifer stood and slowly drew his Hyperion. "This is a Hyperion. It's a type of gunblade. If you want to learn how to use one of these, you have a lot of training to get through before you can even touch one." He raised it to tap it on his shoulder.

"Commander!" A voice yelled. We turned to see a cadet running towards us. He stopped and saluted, then said, "Commander, you have a call from someone called David Frizon. He won't talk to anyone else." Seifer cursed under his breath and ran off without a word. 

"You guys should have seen it! Daraneth fought an adult Blue Dragon by himself. Everyone put their money on the dragon - he made us quite a profit," Ifrit said from one of the couches in the GF house. Rydan laughed, snatching the money off him. "You do mean Daraneth made quite a profit for himself, don't you?" Siren said, taking the money off Rydan and handing it to me. I grinned and slipped it into my wallet.

"Rydan's one weakness…the inability to disobey Gina," Ifrit said quietly to me.

"Shut up, Ifrit! She just happens to be right - we can't take Daraneth's money because he's not one of the gang, okay?" Rydan said, sitting down next to his beloved girlfriend and offering her a smile. Ifrit let out a cough that sounded strangely like 'whipped'. I laughed.

"Why isn't he part of the gang?" a voice asked. Everyone's heads shot up. Quezacotl, Cactuar, Shiva and Diablos - A.K.A. Jaom, Haris, Casey and Lariz were walking in from the freezing cold night air. The newcomers sat down - Casey to my left, Haris to my right, Lariz next to Ifrit and Jaom in the spare chair. He settled in then noticed everyone staring at him. He sighed. "Oh, come on you guys! Leviathan and Ifrit have been treating him like their favourite brother, Siren hasn't even yelled at him and she yells at everyone apart from Rydan. Not to mention Shiva…" We all turned to look at Casey, who was leaning on my shoulder. I looked down at her and grinned, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"What about her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I rest my case."

Rydan leaned forward and cleared his throat. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it. Daraneth's already like a brother to me - I don't see why he shouldn't be part of the gang…" He scratched his head and stared at Leviathan's head on the back of his hand.

"Ah, what exactly do you have to do to join the Guardian Force?" I asked finally.

Haris piped up from next to me. "A GF name, tattoo, and a ceremony…"

I looked around. "I can do that."

"You aren't meant to call Garden for another couple of days!" I yelled into the phone.

"Shut up, Seifer," Irvine said tensely. My mouth clicked shut in shock and I sat down in my chair, rubbing my head. I heard a dog barking from the other end of the line.

"What is it …David, what is so important that you had to call me?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I went to visit my _sister_, but she isn't there anymore. Apparently she had a big _barbecue_ a couple of nights before around midnight, but now she seems to have _taken a flight up north_," Irvine said, suddenly cheerful.

I blinked. _What the hell is he going on about?_

****

He's talking in code, Master Seifer, Ifrit explained.

"Ah… David, hang on for a moment," I said, then put the phone on my desk. _Code…sister would be Ellone…Ellone isn't in Esthar anymore. She had a barbecue…fire? There was a fire a couple of nights ago, and she has taken a flight up north…flight… up north…heaven! There was a fire, and Ellone's dead. _I bit hard on my lip, cleared my throat and picked up the phone.

"Sorry, I was just finishing a puzzle a cowboy gave me - boy, did it take me a while," I said with fake cheerfulness. Irvine laughed.

"What about her husband? Is she still with him?" I asked.

Irvine took a second to answer. "Yeah. Too bad, eh? She seems to like this one - maybe it's because she can't bear to be apart from the kid."

__

Gary and Zephyr are also dead… "…Well I hope they have a good trip," I said slowly.

"Yeah. Anyway, you know the girl that took your brother's ring? Have you heard from her lately? I think she was at the barbecue too… She seems to have left without her dog, so I'm taking care of him." _Brother with a ring…Squall. Girl that took it…Rinoa? Rinoa may have died in the fire… Irvine has Angelo._

"No, I haven't heard from her lately. Maybe she's busy. If you want, I'll check in on her," I said.

Irvine paused again. "That would be great. She isn't answering her calls from me so maybe she'll answer yours," he said sarcastically.

I sighed, "Okay, call me in a couple of days - I wanna hear about our old uncle next time. Bye." I hung up. I hit the intercom. "Xu? I'll be in my room for the rest of the day. Hold all my calls, please."

I looked at the phone, bewildered. "Seifer, why didn't you let me finish…?" I sighed and threw the phone on a nearby desk. Angelo whined, sat up on his hindquarters and begged. I picked up a doggy treat and threw it to him.

The place I was living in wasn't exactly amazing. I had to be able to leave in a minute's notice without a trace. I couldn't even leave fingerprints; full fingered gloves were now a necessity. And even though I had Garden's money supply in my grasp, I couldn't even buy a lousy TV.

I flopped onto my bed; Angelo jumped on next to me.

I patted his head. "You're not so bad. Selphie's always wanted a dog. You'll be a surprise for her when we head back…if I ever get to go back. 'Til then, you'll keep me company, won't you?" Angelo licked my hand.

I rolled of the bed, picked up my phone and dialled Marx's number. Marx answered with a low moan and a giant yawn. I grinned. _All the more fun for me, Marx._

"Hey, my old friend. Great to hear that you're awake. What news have you got for me?" I said happily.

Marx groaned. "I swear you're on some sort of happy pill," he mumbled.

I dropped my voice. "And which one would that be? You're the dealer, aren't you?"

Groaning again, Marx answered, "Not anymore. As soon as I get back to Galbadia and get my promotion, I'll stay the hell away from that stuff - if only to avoid you knocking on my door again!"

I sighed. "That's not a good way to talk to your old best friend, is it?" I asked again.

"You haven't talked to me since you left Garden and became a hero. I was gonna transfer there when I got into SeeD but I didn't make the cut, ended up in the army and was raised to greatness. Now answer this: why are you so annoying?"

I laughed. "I say things to get a rise out of some people. You used to be able to put up with it." He grunted. "Now let's get down to business. What have you got?" I asked, sitting down.

"Like you said, I got the street name. In a couple of days I can tell you how it works, maybe a month and I can discover the ingredients so I can trace its origins... Incendie de Interieur," he said slowly.

"Wow, sounds uh… kinda too poetic to be dangerous," I breathed.

"Irvin…David, I know you're trying hard to be part of Esthar 'cause I can hear that accent coming through and you almost have it. But the Esthari also have their own language. Incendie de Interieur means 'fire from inside'. All I know so far is after being dormant for a amount of time, it will suddenly start burning away your insides," he said calmly.

I bit my lip. "Oh."

"Well, the rest of the gang has agreed that you can join," Leviathan announced. "Do you have any preferences for a name?"

I shrugged. "My mind is blank, as always." He looked at the rest of the gang then back to me.

"How 'bout Odin?" Cactuar said. "Unless Rydan lied and you don't have him."

I nodded. "It's fine with me." Rydan frowned at Haris.

"Okay, Odin, are you up for the tattoo?" Ifrit asked, smiling.

I looked at everyone. "I've only ever seen Rydan's tattoo - where are all of yours'?"

Cactuar waved his fist around, showing a little Cactus. "We all have em', don't worry," Ifrit said.

Rydan gripped my shoulder. "I think you should go get yours if you wanna finish this tonight. I think Shiva will go with you." He patted my back and pushed me out of the house - Shiva after me - and closed the door.

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Where's your tattoo?"

She rolled her eyes. "On my shoulder."

I pouted. "You just ruined the mystery for me."

She laughed and punched my arm. "Pervert… come on, this way, Odin." 

We entered a small shop. A short balding man smiled and waved at us.

"Hello there, Casey. Who's your new friend?" he asked, slipping on a small pair of glasses.

I stepped forward. "I am the next victim of the Guardian Force. After tonight, I will become known as Odin. Can you help me?" I smirked.

The man nodded and flicked through a small black book. "Ah yes, I've been wanting to try Odin out; he's a magnificent thing to draw. Are you ready?" he asked, peering at me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He stood up and walked me over to a padded bench.

"Off with your shirt," he commanded. I undid my white jacket and took off my shirt.

"Cold!" I mumbled as I laid on my stomach.

"Oh, the cold will numb the pain… Now hold still, this will hurt. Casey, maybe you could help." I sighed and closed my eyes. _Hyne, could the guy have made his fingers any colder? _I opened my eyes.

Casey sat down in front of me. "I like you this way - I don't have to look up at you," she said, smiling.

I snorted, poking her stomach. "You just wait till I get- Ahh! Fucking Hell!" I yelped as the red-hot needle slid across my back.

"Please don't move, otherwise I may make a mistake," the man said calmly. Shiva laughed. I winced.

"Shut up, it's not funny. I bet the tattoo you got isn't as big as the one I'm getting. It really hurts," I whispered.

She ruffled my hair. "Aww, poor baby."

I reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her ear down to my mouth. "If I die, you have to avenge me," I insisted.

She laughed and turned her head to look at me. "You're over-dramatic."

I smiled weakly, despite the excruciating pain all over my back. "You gotta love me, sweetie," I answered.

After what seemed like hours, the needle stopped. The man moved into my vision, washing blood off his hands and smiling. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

I sat up. "You just wait till I get my hands on that thing, then we'll see how bad it is!" I growled.

He smiled, grabbed a potion bottle and a rag and moved behind me. He gently cleaned my back. "I'll have to bandage it - you can take it off in a day," he explained. "Would you like to see it now?" I nodded and looked back at a mirror. A white warhorse raised on its back hooves pawing at the air with its front legs; Odin held his sword ready to attack. Everything was very detailed.

I looked back at Casey. She smiled. "Wicked."

"Xu? Where's Seifer?" I asked, walking into her office.

She smiled knowingly. "Commander Almasy went to his room, he didn't want any calls or disruptions." I nodded and walked out of her office and into the elevator.

I strode down the hall towards Seifer's dorm. I brought out my card and the door slid open. Seifer sat at his massive computer, completely absorbed, typing. I looked around the room - apart from the walls completely covered in posters, it was no different to any other dorm. It was surprisingly tidy.

I walked over beside him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Hey," I whispered.

He cocked his head towards me, but didn't take his eyes away from the screen. "Hey," he murmured.

I grabbed a chair and watched the screen. "What are you doing?" I asked, completely lost in the speed of his progress.

"Hacking…" he answered.

I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples. "Hacking into what Seifer?" I squeaked, trying not to go into hysterics and kill him.

"Hacking into Rinoa's bank account," he droned. Suddenly he gave a start, whirled around and seemed to notice me for the first time.

"I, ah, I mean, I'm…um…oh shit," he groaned, covering his eyes.

"Seifer, you have ten seconds to give me a reason not to kill you for hacking into my best friend's bank account!" I yelled. It seemed like the whole of Garden went silent.

Seifer looked at me with wide eyes. "Ellone, Gary and Zephyr are dead; their house burnt down - it wasn't an accident. Irvine told me all of this - he's in Esthar and he couldn't contact Rinoa…he thinks she was in the fire. I offered to try and track her down just in case," he rushed.

I bit my lip and felt the tears rolling down my face. He pulled me onto his lap and let me cry on his shoulder.

"Why is everyone I care about dying?" I sobbed.

Seifer leaned his head against mine. "It's just because of the assassin, it's not you. We'll find them and make 'em pay," he whispered into my hair. He wrapped his arms around me. "You okay, Quisty?"

I nodded slowly, wiping my eyes. "Yeah, I just need a drink of water." He nodded and pointed towards a cupboard. I wandered over and poured myself some water.

"Quistis!" he hissed. I moved to look at the screen where he was pointing.

"What? I don't get it," I said, confused. He scrolled up to the top of the screen. "Esthar banking… you're in!?" I choked, surprised.

He turned to smile grimly and nodded. "When I still didn't have the guts to come back here I had to learn certain skills…" He grimaced. "Look here." He pointed at the screen again. I stared at the screen.

__

All Rinoa's money was withdrawn three days ago at three am.

"Didn't you say that was the night the fire started?" I whispered.

Seifer nodded. "All of Rinoa's money was taken three hours after the fire started."

He continued typing rapidly as I paced the room thinking. He waved his hand at me. 

"Here, I've hacked into the security camera - it's right behind the ATM," he explained.

I watched the screen. Someone in a long, tattered black coat ran up to the machine and hurriedly typed in the PIN. Seifer hit some buttons; the picture froze and zoomed in on the person. They had short black hair about down to their ears. The rest of the picture was too fuzzy to recognise.

Seifer leaned back in his chair. "That's it, no one would be stupid enough to steal her money while she was alive. All we can do is hope that Irvine works it out." He sighed. 

Hmmmmm… don't think it's a good idea to trust Irvine? I sure as hell don't! I'll try and have a new chapter up soon. 


End file.
